Crisis
by xDrizzle
Summary: Año 2023. Post DH. La oscuridad vuelve a rondar a Ron y Hermione, tantos años después, pero esta vez los amenaza desde dentro: sus hijos, sus familias e incluso su amor, todo parece estar corrompido por un torrente de desventuras. Distanciados, enojados y medio divorciados. Sumérgete en esta historia acerca del amor, la madurez y la magia oscura.
1. Chapter 1

_Marzo, 2023_

Las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes y Hermione sostuvo con fuerza su varita.

Ron se materializó unos segundos después y se sacudió la túnica, a pesar de que casi no tenía hollín. Hermione soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio y dejó caer sobre el sillón el libro que sostenía en sus piernas. El sonido del pesado volumen golpeando la tela de terciopelo del sofá sobresaltó a Ron, que se giró bruscamente hacia ella y la apuntó con su varita, alarmado. Tenía el cabello desordenado, los ojos un poco desorbitados y los labios fruncidos.

—Hermione —su voz denotaba sorpresa y alivio. Bajó el brazo que sostenía la varita y la guardó dentro del bolsillo. En cuanto se quitó la túnica y la colgó en el perchero de la sala, volvió a tomar su varita con la mano derecha, como si no se atreviera a soltarla, incluso dentro de la casa.

Hermione apretó los dientes. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que lo había visto regresar así de una misión.

—¿Quién más, sino? — dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie. Ron rodó los ojos y luego desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea, se encogió de hombros para disimular un escalofrío—. ¿Quiéres que te prepare un té?

Ron asintió en seguida y aunque pensó en seguirla hasta la cocina, se quedó junto a la chimenea observando las llamas y los leños crepitar. Sintió como parte de su cuerpo se entibiaba pero en su mente seguían retumbando gritos y explosiones. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en oir los pasos de Hermione, que todavía vestía su ropa de trabajo pero calzaba pantuflas. Cuando ella regresó a la estancia traía consigo un tazón grande de té caliente en la mano. A su lado flotaban un plato con panecillos dulces y una taza pequeña, también humeando. Se sentó y dejó todo con delicadeza en la mesita de centro.

Ron caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a ella. Tomó un panecillo y lo engulló con avidez: sabía a nuez y manzana, lo disfrutó. Hermione tomó su taza, la pequeña, y observó directamente al té de manzanilla que humeaba frente a ella. Dejó que Ron comiera en paz.

Cuando ya iba por la mitad de la taza y habia tragado por lo menos tres pancitos dulces, Hermione se decidió a hablar.

—¿Quieres contarme qué tal ha estado tu trabajo? — preguntó. Ron tragó y pensó un instante. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, no quería contarle nada.

—Lo de siempre —se encogió de hombros. En parte era cierto. Dio otro largo sorbo a su té, pero no logró distraer la mirada de preocupación de su esposa —. Hemos ido con Green y Shafiq a investigar el hogar de retiro de un viejo que había estado enviando lechuzas al ministerio hace semanas — dijo y le dio un último sorbo a su té antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás en el sofá, con aspecto cansado.

—Eso me lo comentó Harry —concedió Hermione. Había impaciencia en su voz. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la loza de la taza y se arrepintió segundos después porque Ron pareció menos dispuesto a contarle algo luego de que el sonido le irritara .

—Hermione, ya sabes que no siempre puedo contártelo todo —dijo él, con cansancio.

—Está bien, lo entiendo — dijo ella y le dio un sorbo a su té —. Vamos a la cama — propuso. Ron asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió.

—El viejo es un Avery —soltó Ron y dejó salir mucho aire de sus pulmones, como si estuviera algo aliviado de poder hablar. Hermione, que ya había dejado la taza sobre la mesa de centro para ponerse de pie, se sorprendió y se volvió para mirarlo.

— ¿Como el mortífago, Avery? — preguntó. Ron asintió.

—Es algo así como su hermano… o un primo mayor. Pero no podría estar seguro.

—¿Por qué no estás seguro?

—No lo sé.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo. Decidió no insistir pues pudo ver como Ron arrugaba la nariz y movía la cabeza como si deseara ahuyentar algún mal pensamiento. Se acercó hasta él y le acarició un hombro. Ron cerró los ojos.

Por su mente volvieron a repetirse las imágenes de hace unas horas, todo había pasado tan rápido: primero estaba viajando con sus compañeros de trabajo, luego examinaba la pequeña choza del viejo mago que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, luego Shafiq en el suelo, gritando, atrapado por sogas invisibles. La risa y los insultos de Avery de fondo.

Hermione le dio un apretón a su hombro y él se volvió hacia ella. El rostro de Hermione lucía preocupado, las pequeñas arrugas que se asomaban al costado de sus labios cuando reía o fruncía la boca creaban una pequeña sombra debido a las llamas aún encendidas de la chimenea. Ron consultó su reloj de pulsera, eran las 3:25 de la mañana.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? —preguntó él, mirándola acusadoramente. Observó a su mujer, su desordenado cabello estaba tomado en un moño, los lentes de lectura sobre la coronilla, el maquillaje desvanecido en distintos lugares del rostro luego del transcurso del día. Hermione bajó la vista.

—Estaba leyendo… y esperándote — agregó, casi mordiéndose los labios. Ron resopló.

—No tiene sentido esperarme, Hermione. Ni yo sabía cuándo volvería —la reprendió, como cada vez que tenían esta conversación. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, ya estaba pensando en irme a acostar, pero justo has llegado. Además, se me pasa la hora leyendo, casi ni me doy cuenta de la hora que es.

Ron entrecerró los ojos para observarla. Sabía que eso podría ser cierto, no la había conocido apenas ahora. Iba a hablar, pero ella tomó el libro que descansaba junto al sillón, lo cerró de golpe y siguió argumentando.

—Además, hace mucho que no tardabas tanto en volver a casa —dijo, apretando el libro entre sus manos y mirando a Ron con suspicacia —. Harry no ha querido decirme nada pero yo sé que…

—Harry no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado —soltó Ron, como en un acto reflejo. Hermione lo miró como si todos sus temores se hubiesen confirmado —. Hermione, no ha pasado nada grave, las misiones son confidenciales hasta que estén resueltas. Harry no tiene porqué saber lo que ha sucedido. Espero que no te hayas puesto a acosarlo con preguntas…

Ron se puso de pie y caminó hasta la chimenea. Encima estaban todavía sus pantuflas, que hace siete días atrás había dejado allí secando luego de lavarlas. Se sacó los zapatos sin ayudarse de las manos, sólo empujandolos con el pie contrario.

—Sé cómo funciona el departamento de aurores, Ron — empezó ella, mientras movía su varita y hacía flotar los zapatos de Ron escaleras arriba — Y también sé que Harry te supera en jerarquía, sólo por eso le pregunté.

Ron rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, Harry no habría leído el informe hasta que volviéramos nosotros. De hecho, son las tres y media de la mañana así que creo que todavía faltan algunas horas para que lo lea.

Hermione se puso de pie y con otro movimiento de varita envió la loza vacía flotando hasta la cocina, que cayeron con mucha fuerza sobre el lavaplatos. Ron se calzó las pantuflas que estaban muy calientes por estar cerca del fuego. Volvió a suspirar y a concentrar su atención en el fuego de la chimenea.

Las imágenes se revolvían aún en su cabeza, Shafiq en el piso, víctima de su descuido e inexperiencia. Green y su corpulento cuerpo femenino gritándole a Avery. La risa del viejo, sus bufidos de desagrado, la forma en que posaba sus oscuros ojos sobre él y murmuraba entre dientes tal y como solía hacer el viejo Kreacher. Excepto que esta vez se trataba de un humano y eso lo hacía todo mucho más terrible.

—Vamos a la cama —propuso Hermione, de nuevo. Esta vez estiró su mano hasta él, Ron la tomó y sintió como la pequeña y delgada mano de Hermione se enlazaba con la de él. La tiró hacia él con fuerza, Hermione se quejó y dio de lleno contra su cuerpo. Ron sintió que las gafas de lectura se resbalaban de su cabeza y que Hermione las tomaba en el aire antes de rodear su cintura con los brazos. Se abrazaron por un rato que les pareció muy largo.

Ron escuchó de nuevo los gritos de Hermione en su mente. Los mismos gritos que sólo había escuchado realmente una vez en su vida durante aquellos largos minutos en los que Bellatrix Lestrange la torturaba, a pesar de que se había vuelto una pesadilla recurrente por esos tiempos. Luego la voz áspera del viejo Avery. " _El pelirrojo no, ha producido toda una casta de aberraciones_ ". Un rayo de luz roja saliendo de la varita de Green. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda hasta que sintió las manos de Hermione, la real Hermione, acariciándole los brazos con mucha suavidad. Ella lo miraba desde su altura de pantuflas, junto a la chimenea, disimulando su preocupación. Le dio un beso en la frente y con una mano la tomó del mentón para darle un beso largo en la boca.

Hermione le devolvió el beso, tomada completamente por sorpresa por esta repentina pasión cuando recién parecía estar un tanto molesto con ella, o molesto en general. Sintió que los brazos de Ron la aprisionaban con fuerza y se dejó llevar por unos instantes.

—Vamos a la cama —coincidió él, por fin, mientras la soltaba.

Subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartían desde hace tanto tiempo. Ron se permitió echarle un vistazo al pasillo donde las habitaciones vacías de Hugo y Rose parecían darle una invitación para que se metiera en ellas, a registrarlas hasta encontrar algo que no sabía si estuviera allí o no. Se angustió al pensar en lo mucho que los echaba de menos.

Cuando entró en su habitación, Hermione estaba de espaldas a él, poniéndose el pijama. La observó soltarse el pelo y dejar las gafas (y el pesado libro) sobre la mesita de noche. Ron buscó debajo de su almohada su pijama y cuando se lo puso descubrió que Hermione lo observaba con el rostro compungido desde su lado de la cama.

—Hermione, ya basta —le advirtió—. Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada.

—Ya lo sé —respondió ella e intentó esbozar una semi sonrisa, pero solo consiguió relajar su ceño fruncido —. Es tarde, apaga las luces.

Ron agitó su varita y las luces de la habitación se apagaron. El rostro de Hermione se iluminaba por la plateada luz de la luna que entraba a través del visillo de la ventana. Ron dejó su varita en su velador y se metió a la cama.

Sintió como si olas y olas de cansancio recorrieran sus piernas y sus brazos. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el rostro de Hermione apoyándose en su hombro. La miró y se sorprendió de lo que sintió. Tuvo miedo. Una sensación de vértigo muy desagradable.

La estrechó entre sus brazos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez en que sentía que Hermione estaba en peligro? No quería recordarlo. También le aterraba saber que tenía que preocuparse por sus hijos de un modo en el que antes no lo había hecho. La única razón por la que Hermione y él habían decidido ser padres era porque estaban seguros que el mundo ya era un lugar seguro para ellos.

Todo le daba vueltas.

—Vamos a dormirnos, ¿si? —La voz de Hermione resonó suavemente mientras intentaba separarse un poco de él. Ron la miró a los ojos, asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

O eso había intentado hacer. Rápidamente comenzaron a sentirse ansiosos de no terminar de besarse. Hermione volvió a besarlo en cuanto él se distanció un poco para respirar. Y así siguieron, besándose con cada vez más y más pasión, desvistiéndose el uno al otro.

Hicieron el amor como hace mucho no lo hacían. Disfrutaron de la compañía del otro con desesperación y una angustia desconocida. Hermione descubrió que Ron tenía una nueva cicatriz sobre el pecho y cuando la rozó con sus dedos, Ron gruñó de dolor.

Angustia, miedo y amor. Demasiadas cosas que sentir a la vez.

Esa fue la última noche que compartieron antes de que todo terminara por caerse a pedazos.

 _Julio, 27, 2023_

Hermione suspiró mientras se reclinaba en su enorme silla de cuero frente al escritorio de su oficina. Tenía que aprovechar estos primeros y cortos minutos de la mañana en los que aquel sillón resultaba reconfortante y cómodo, porque sabía que conforme avanzaran las horas el dolor de la cadera (por pasar mucho tiempo sentada), el tambaleo del respaldo y las ruedas que se trancaban con el piso de madera, le sacarían más de un aullido de furia.

Aunque apenas comenzaba la jornada, "El profeta" comenzaba a llegar a los hogares mágicos y las noticias matinales de la tv todavía sonaban en los hogares muggles, Hermione ya se sentía cansada. Como si no hubiese estirado un músculo durante la noche. A pesar de que se había quedado dormida apenas había puesto la cabeza sobre la almohada la noche anterior, sin siquiera quitarse las gafas de lectura. Puso sus dedos por sobre su tabique nasal y lo masajeó. Soltó un suspiro. Estaba trabajando tiempo extra en la oficina y llevándose tareas incluso adelantadas para la casa, todo con tal de mantenerse ocupada, con la mente distraída.

Los pensamientos que había estado tratando de evitar se metieron a su cabeza antes de que pudiera impedirlo e hizo una lista mental de sus actuales preocupaciones: en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio nada funciona si no lo hace ella misma. Los asistentes nuevos necesitan tomarse en serio las responsabilidades y no quiere ser ella la que tenga que amonestarlos porque… porque siempre es ella la que tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio. Y también se cansa lucir como la mala de la película. Por otro lado Rose, su hija mayor, está atravesando un período rebelde cuyo principal objetivo parece ser demostrarle a Hermione cuánto la odia, o algo similar. Su hijo menor, Hugo, en cambio parece no estar interesado por la actitud de su hermana, o más bien, parece no estar interesado por nada en absoluto. Y Ron se ha ido hace exactamente tres semanas y cuatro días. En realidad, hace tres semanas y cuatro días que ella le pidió que dejara la casa.

Se tapó los ojos con la palma de una mano, percibiendo el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a formarse. _¿Por dónde empiezo?_ , pensó.

Pero su debate mental fue cortado muy de improviso cuando tras dos golpes en la puerta, Harry Potter entró en su oficina sin esperar respuesta, con un portafolios azul marino en los brazos y sonriendo cordialmente.

—Buenos días, Hermione —saludó Harry, mientras sacudía los hombros de su túnica marrón que todavía conservaban un poco de hollín debido al viaje—. ¿Cómo estás? Te traigo trabajo pendiente —dijo, sin un respiro. Hermione sonrió al verlo. A pesar de que venía con trabajo que ella no esperaba, Harry siempre era una visita agradable.

—Bien, ¿y tú? Has amanecido con mucho ánimo, al parecer —comentó. Harry se encogió de hombros y empezó a revisar los documentos del enorme portafolio. Separó algunos y metió otros de vuelta, cuando un compartimiento estaba lleno, Harry chasqueaba la lengua y lo metía en cualquier otro que encontraba libre. Hermione lo observó con una ceja alzada, pero se ahorró el deseo de decirle que fuera más ordenado. No tenía caso.

Luego de un rato, Harry murmuró algo así como "¡Aquí está!" y con una sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa, extendió un sobre de papel café, sellado de un modo muy formal, que llevaba con tinta de color negra sobre él las siguientes palabras:

 _Sra. Hermione Weasley_

 _Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_

 _Oficina 207_

Hermione abrió el sobre y extrajo el documento. No tuvo que leer ni un párrafo completo para saber de qué se trataba.

—Ah, ya pensaba que faltaba el reclamo de la oficina de aurores —exhaló las palabras, sonriendo tristemente.

Durante la semana había recibido un montón de solicitudes similares desde otros otras oficinas o departamentos del ministerio, y de la comunidad mágica británica general, en contra de la nueva ley que estaría por aprobarse las próximas semanas con respecto a la utilización de escobas por menores de edad fuera de Hogwarts — ¿lo han firmado todos ustedes?

Harry tenía los labios apretados en una expresión de incomodidad, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—A nadie le parece justo —dijo, utilizando un tono de voz conciliador, como si intentara convencerla. O hacerle ver que la idea era muy exagerada. Hermione lo miró fijamente, demostrándole que no tenía oportunidad.

—Harry, con todo respeto. Tu departamento debe velar porque las leyes se respeten, ustedes no hacen las leyes y—

—Hacemos más que eso, pero no es el punto —la interrumpió Harry, de inmediato—. No interferimos como unidad del ministerio sino como padres, como magos, jugadores de quidditch en familia —. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Todos están perdiendo la cabeza con el asunto —. Hermione hizo una mueca de confusión, como si en todos estos años todavía no entendiese la pasión de todos los magos y brujas por el quidditch. —Nadie les está prohibiendo jugar quidditch, sólo se está prohibiendo hacerlo dentro de un sector en el cual se encuentre un muggle a menos de 500 metros. Nada más.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios con más fuerza. Miró a Hermione con los ojos chicos, como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atreviese.

—Sabes que la tecnología de los muggles avanza cada vez de maneras más impresionantes, es un riesgo no ser cuidadosos —explicó Hermione, mientras abría un cajón de su escritorio y se ponía a sacar cosas que iba dejando sobre el escritorio: un tintero, una pluma, unos sellos—. A ti ni siquiera te afecta, además. El Valle de Godric está completamente exento de esta ley, si se aprobase— le sacó en cara a Harry, que soltó un bufido por lo bajo.

—Bueno, pero a los demás sí. ¿Has pensado en que si tus padres van a La madriguera, los chicos no podrían jugar quidditch porque estarían ellos allí? —le preguntó Harry, sonriendo, pensando que había dado con un excelente argumento.

—Mis padres no cuentan, Harry. Saben de la magia desde que tengo 11, me extraña que recurras a un argumento tan malo— le dijo con un dejo de sonrisa y el ceño fruncido en un gesto de broma. " _Y no creo que vayan a La madriguera ahora"_ , agregó una vocecita triste en su interior—. El caso de padres muggles con hijos brujos está presente en la redacción de la ley, se explica claramente en el inciso cinco. Ni siquiera lo leíste entero.

Con una mueca de disgusto por parte de Harry, Hermione dio por finalizada la discusión tomando un timbre con su mano derecha y estampando la palabra "RECHAZADO" sobre la hoja que Harry le había entregado. Hizo un movimiento de varita y éste comenzó a guardarse nuevamente en el sobre.

Harry estiró la mano y tomó la solicitud para meterla de nuevo en su portafolio, negando con la cabeza.

—Sabes que estás siendo demasiado dura últimamente.

El tono de voz de Harry había cambiado un poco. Aunque Hermione quiso borrar de su mente la idea de Harry queriendo decirle algo entre líneas, así que simplemente le sonrió y buscó en su bolso su par de gafas de lectura que usaba para el trabajo.

— ¿No he sido siempre demasiado dura? —le dijo, como si estuviera citándolo, aunque Harry no solía decirle ese tipo de cosas sí que las pensaba. Ambos lo sabían. Harry asintió.

—Sí, pero me refiero a que tal vez… tal vez te está afectando mucho y te estás descargando contra el resto.

Podría contarse con los dedos de una mano las muy pocas veces que Harry había interferido u opinado tan directamente acerca de su relación con Ron. Se limitaba a asentir, sonreír o decir monosílabos únicamente en respuesta a preguntas que ella le haya formulado muy específicamente. Ella ignoraba si con Ron la cosa era distinta, pero conociendo a Harry suponía que no.

Harry, que había crecido junto a las constantes rencillas de Ron y Hermione, sabía que nunca habían sido necesarias sus intervenciones. Menos aún cuando los dos habían decidido ser pareja. El asunto estaba completamente fuera de su jurisdicción. Harry había sido, por años, el hilo que unía la amistad de Ron y Hermione, o eso él pensaba, y asumía ese rol en todos los aspectos. Los escuchaba, si es que alguno estaba de ánimos de refunfuñar contra el otro y ponía cara de disgusto, sorpresa o risa si es que era necesario. Nunca tomaba partido en voz alta.

Por eso Hermione lo miró un tanto impresionada de lo que acababa de decir. Después se miró sus manos, nerviosa y algo atormentada.

—Quiero decir… tómate un descanso —sugirió Harry, con un tono de voz calmado, para relajarla—. Un par de días fuera, te haría bien —. Hermione asintió.

—Sí, tenía planeado tomar mis vacaciones pronto, ya que los niños están en casa. Estoy adelantando trabajo para eso —. Harry le sonrió, intentando parecer lo más comprensivo posible.

—Bien —concedió él, tampoco pensaba inmiscuirse más—. ¡Uh, por poco lo olvido! — Harry se dio un golpe suave y teatral en la frente—. Ginny te invita a cenar hoy con nosotros.

—¿Ginny me invita? ¿No tú? —preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja con tono divertido. Harry chasqueó la lengua y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Ah, Ginny y yo, es lo mismo. Paso por ti a las seis, ni un minuto más —advirtió con un dedo acusador y no dejó que Hermione le respondiera. Salió por la puerta antes de sonreírle una última vez.

Hermione intentó ignorar la pequeña punzada de celos que tuvo de su amigo. Él y Ginny pensaban lo mismo, querían lo mismo, se sentían como lo mismo. ¿Cuándo Ron y ella habían dejado de ser así?

Se rascó la frente y se afirmó en el escritorio. Acababa de empezar el día y ya sentía ganas de que terminara. Movió su varita y un par de carpetas flotaron hacia ella, las abrió y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Le gustaba su trabajo, solo estaba tremendamente cansada de todo lo que conllevaba. Había casos, como el que recién trataba con Harry, que ni siquiera rozaban los objetivos por los cuales había decidido tomar aquel puesto en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica; su objetivo eran las injusticias que a diario ocurrían en el mundo mágico, todas esas injusticias basadas en prejuicios e ignorancia. Y los elfos domésticos, por supuesto, todo el que la conociera lo sabía. Pero después de un par de años trabajando en la cuarta planta se dio cuenta que tendría que empezar muchísimo más atrás, intentando modificar las leyes mágicas, pues era la única forma de empezar a establecer un orden distinto en el comportamiento de las personas. Pero claro, eso significaba mucho trabajo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que realmente le había motivado en primer lugar.

Tampoco había pasado todo el tiempo en vano, habían algunos progresos como el hecho de que ahora era obligatorio que cada casa que tuviera un elfo tuviera que tener un cuarto especial para él, con una cama y un armario, tenían que tener horarios para servirse sus comidas y para descansar; y estos debían ser respetados o el elfo estaría en total derecho de presentar una denuncia. Hermione sabía que no todos cumplían aquellas normas al pie de la letra, que muchos elfos todavía consideraban una locura el recibir horarios o mudas de ropa, que muchos nunca se atreverían a denunciar y eso la carcomía por dentro. Pero de todos modos era un avance.

Ese último pensamiento sonó en su cabeza con la voz de Ron.

Hubo un tiempo, hace muchos muchos años, en que Hermione pensó que Ron tampoco creía en su lucha por liberar a los elfos, con sus continuas bromas hacia sus tejidos y su falta de efusividad frente a su cargo como tesorero de la P.E.D.D.O, pero con el tiempo las cosas fueron tomando otros tintes y Ron pareció terminar de convencerse de que la institución creada por Hermione era más que un juego y era realmente necesaria su difusión. Además de que para ella era algo importantísimo hacer avances con el tema de la regulación de las condiciones de trabajo de los elfos, a él nunca le había parecido algo bueno eso de la esclavitud, por más que añorara la idea de tener deliciosas comidas en instantes y la ropa siempre limpia sin tener que hacer todo el trabajo. Entonces, se había convertido en su principal apoyo. La ayudaba a aterrizar sus ideas para que fueran mejor apreciadas por el público basándose en su experiencia con familias de magos (" _Hermione, eso suena como una locura, te lincharán_ " le decía cuando ella exageraba con sus medidas propagandísticas) y le traía información fresca que conseguía en su trabajo sobre los magos que no cumplían las normas para que se ganaran una gorda y cuantiosa multa en alguna redada "sorpresa". Siempre que llegaba frustrada a casa, pensando que todo el mundo creía que trabajaba por estupideces, Ron la apretaba entre sus brazos y le hacía ver todo lo que había conseguido, le instaba a continuar y le daba la cuota necesaria de valor para volver a combatir el mundo: " _de todos modos, ¡mira lo que ya has conseguido!"_ solía decirle, para animarla.

Pero ahora nadie la escucharía con esa atención. Y había sido idea suya.

Bufó frustrada y se enojó consigo misma.

Ronald y ella llevaban 19 años de matrimonio hasta la fecha y sus vidas se habían convertido en un pasar tranquilo con el paso de los años. Eran felices, de eso estaban casi seguros; habían logrado varias metas profesionales y, con esfuerzo, habían congeniado para formar una familia. Seguían siendo los mismos de antes (seguían discutiendo por cantidades de tiempo inmedibles que iban desde los 5 minutos a los dos días o más) tal vez un poco menos ágiles y un poco más viejos, pero es imposible sentirse igual de joven una vez pasados los 40. La magia no era capaz de saltarse esa condición humana.

Las cosas comenzaron a ir mal unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando empezaron a aumentar sus discusiones y a tener más dificultades para reconciliarse que antes. Ron se había ido a una misión con otros dos compañeros de la oficina de aurores y regresó del viaje una semana después: cansado, con una nueva cicatriz en el pecho y medio abrumado por sentirse menos capaz que antes para hacer redadas. Hermione le había comentado unos días después que liarse con las artes oscuras a diario era una forma muy segura de terminar acabado, en todo sentido de la palabra, y Ron se había puesto exageradamente furioso.

Las discusiones empezaron a ser cada vez más seguidas. Hermione desconocía sus propios cambios de ánimo pero no daba pie atrás de sus rabietas. Con el tiempo, se había vuelto un poco más orgullosa que antes y la escueta paciencia que Ron poseía antes parecía haber alcanzado un mínimo histórico: todo le molestaba. Todo lo hacía soltar palabrotas y bufidos y Hermione no soportaba escucharlo mascullar con los dientes apretados mientras cenaban o veían la tele.

Ella, como siempre, escapaba de sus problemas trabajando y leyendo extra, aplazaba las discusiones con Ron provocando que éste anduviera mucho más irritable cuando a ella le daba por ignorarlo. Pero Ron tampoco se esforzaba mucho por sacarla de ese encierro. Cuando a ella se le metía algo en la cabeza costaba mucho esfuerzo y mucho trabajo quitárselo, y Ron no estaba de ánimos para andar rogándole.

El asunto había estallado con la llegada de una carta de la veinteañera secretaria nueva de Ron.

Ron mantuvo su actitud mediocre y desganada cuando Hermione sugirió que lo mejor sería que él se fuera, no dijo si por un tiempo, no dijo si para siempre. Lo único que ella sabía en ese momento era que no quería tenerlo cerca, le abrumaba su presencia enfurruñada y gruñona, le hacía sentir encerrada. Ron aceptó y sin mucho escándalo tomó la mayor cantidad de ropa que pudo, libros y artefactos que normalmente usaba y se largó. Ninguno de los dos había pensado, cuando iniciaron esa discusión, que esa iba a ser la forma en que terminaría.

Cuando Rose y Hugo terminaron su año en Hogwarts y estuvieron de vuelta en casa para sus vacaciones, tuvieron las más extrañas reacciones al respecto. Hugo, que habitualmente era muy enojón y rabioso, no dijo nada. Los miró como si se hubiesen vuelto locos y se encogió de hombros. " _Cosas suyas_ ", les había dicho con un gesto de indiferencia en la cara antes de volver a sus historietas. Rose, por otro lado, se echó a llorar y no salió de su habitación hasta el día siguiente, negándose a hablar con cualquiera de los dos.

La reacción más extraña de todas fue la de Harry, que se negó a ayudarlos a traer a Rose de vuelta a casa. La chica, en su negativa a hablar civilizadamente con sus padres había corrido a la casa de sus padrinos, dispuesta totalmente a quedarse allí hasta nuevo aviso. Aunque Ron amenazó a Harry con su varita, éste se negó a traicionar a su sobrina y les aseguró que estaría en buenas manos. Hermione pasó dos días completos sin dirigirle a Harry ni el saludo cuando lo veía en el ministerio.

Eventualmente, la riña entre los adultos se había solucionado. Harry les aseguró a ambos, por separado, que él sólo quería hacer sentir a Rose bien y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos a recuperar a la chica. Se habían reconciliado como hacen los amigos, muy rápido y muy fácil.

El problema de arreglar las cosas con un amigo es cuando te enamoras y te casas con él, pensó Hermione, porque ya nada es igual de sencillo.

Y después de tanto tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Habían dejado de disfrutar las sencillas tardes juntos, en las que podían estar sin hacer nada y aun así sentir que lo pasaban bien. Habían pasado de peleas y reconciliaciones a peleas y más peleas. Un conflicto recurrente era que Ron había vuelto a doblar trabajo: la tienda y la oficina de aurores le ocupaban muchísimo tiempo y cada vez que Hermione mencionaba algo sobre eso, Ron se enfurecia muy fácil y le sacaba en cara la cantidad de tiempo que ella gastaba en su trabajo y que había sido por eso que él había regresado a la oficina de aurores en primer lugar.

Sólo Ron tenía esa facilidad para hacerla llorar. Y estaba harta. Aburrida de sus malos modos, de la prepotencia con la que a veces le respondía, de que quisiera pasar todos los domingos en La Madriguera cuando ella también quería ir a visitar a sus padres de vez en cuando, de que pensara que ella trabajaba mucho, de que ya no le dijera que trabajaba mucho y no intentara distraerla de sus ocupaciones como solía hacerlo… y otro sin fin de nimiedades que acabaron por romperla. ¿Por qué Ron parecía prestarle cada vez menos atención?

Un problema aparte es la terrible obsesión que ella había desarrollado hacia la preciosa -y veinte años menor- secretaria nueva de Ron en Sortilegios Weasley.

Hermione no se consideraba a sí misma como una mujer celosa, o al menos nunca antes había quedado en evidencia un rasgo como ese de su personalidad. Pero lo cierto era que le estropeaba todo el sistema nervioso pensar en la idea de esa mujer pasando tanto tiempo con Ronald a solas, en sus despampanantes curvas y su sedoso cabello color miel, la sensualidad que desborda y que ella jamás tuvo y aquella horrenda fecha de nacimiento. Odiaba que ni siquiera haya estado viva para la guerra y haya necesitado que Ron le relatara, con detalle, todas sus aventuras para suspirar y admirarlo como tonta. Odiaba pensar que la chica era una estafadora, porque su lado sensato sabía que la muchacha había obtenido notas regulares (algunas bastante buenas) y que, en realidad, no era tonta. Hermione odiaba verse a sí misma convertida en alguien que juzga a las personas por su aspecto exterior, pero es que por Merlín que le crispaba los nervios. Aguardaba, secretamente, el día en que Ron dijera que la chica había decidido renunciar o, mejor aún, que la había despedido. Y Hermione se aborrecía a sí misma por pensar tales estupideces.

Pero si buscaba una razón sólida para odiar a la chiquilla es que había sido culpa de ella. Ella había apretado el gatillo a la pistola que venía amenazando su matrimonio hace varios meses con una estúpida carta de patitas de una lechuza con moño púrpura.

¿Quién se creía que era para invitar a su esposo a cenar a las nueve de la noche a su departamento? Hermione había abierto la carta a penas la lechuza la había depositado en el lugar del sofá en el que Ron solía sentarse a jugar o leer, sin ningún remordimiento por violar su privacidad, lo cual ya era decir mucho.

La gota que había terminado de rebalsar no el vaso, sino el estanque completo de la paciencia de Hermione, había sido que justo después del arribo de la lechuza, Ron había preguntado si había correspondencia para él, y cuando ella le había contestado que no, no le había creído. ¿Acaso estaba esperando la invitación? No, Hermione no estaba para soportar tamaña burla. No tenía tiempo para estar perdiéndolo en problemas y se lo hizo saber con la voz más temblorosa de lo que hubiese deseado, y todo eso desembocó en la situación actual. Una separación un tanto arrebatada pero que los dos habían considerado justa y necesaria.

El día corrió lento, pesado y agotador, le llegaron dos documentos más solicitando lo mismo que pedía la gente del departamento de Harry y las volvió a rechazar, ganándose así un almuerzo solita en su oficina.

Más que sentirse malhumorada y furiosa como los demás pensaban que estaba, se sentía vacía. Había pensado que al tener un tiempo para sí misma, liberándose de aquella constante presión por mantener una relación que se ahogaba más a cada instante, podría quitarse aquel peso que le oprimía las neuronas y el corazón, que dejaría de sentirse tan inútil, tan pequeña y tan innecesaria como se sentía antes, cada vez que Ron pasaba de ella o bramaba alguna insolencia ante la ausencia de justo eso que tenía ganas de comer en el refrigerador. Jamás contó con que se sentiría exactamente de la forma contraria, más triste, más sola, más inútil e increíblemente igual de innecesaria.

A través de Ginny se había enterado que Ron había conseguido un departamento pequeño en Londres muggle, cerca del centro. Podía irse al ministerio caminando, algo que nunca hacía pero que presumía con la gente que se lo preguntaba.

Estaba bien. Lo había visto de lejos un par de veces, mientras cumplía con las tareas que le encomendaban en el Ministerio, sonriendo junto a sus compañeros de trabajo. Y había sido la primera vez en toda su vida en que Hermione había deseado que Ron sufriera. No tanto, tampoco, pero que no se vanagloriara por ahí, que no pareciera estar en perfectas condiciones y aliviado, como si estar sin ella fuese realmente haberse sacado un peso de encima. Lo quería triste, desganado, vacío como estaba ella. Ella era el amor de su vida, no podía haberla olvidado tan pronto, no podía.

Ese día había comenzado para Ron a las ocho de la mañana, cuando atormentado por su reloj despertador tuvo que levantarse. Odiaba esos aparatos con toda sus fuerzas, pero ya no contaba con el remezón que le daba su esposa todas las mañanas, y su beso tibio en la mejilla para que se despertara. Tenía que conformarse con el espantoso ruido.

Se vistió, tomó un desayuno rápido (básicamente sólo calentó un tazón de leche con chocolate) y se apareció en el callejón Diagon.

—Buenos días —dijo al entrar, mientras la pequeña campanilla de la puerta hacía su ruido. George le miró detrás del mesón.

—Nada de buenos, llegas tarde —gruñó su hermano, por lo bajo. Ron chasqueó la lengua, se sintió fastidiado de inmediato.

—Mira, no estoy de ánimos —cortó en cuanto vio que George pretendía comenzar a hablar—. Dame la dirección en donde tenía que verme con este sujeto.

George apretó los dientes con furia y soltó un bufido, murmuró en voz baja que ya le había dado la dirección, sin embargo, arrancó un pedazo de papel de una libreta y escribió la dirección en tinta verde.

—Te recordará que la veas cada dos minutos, es una tinta nueva que estoy perfeccionando —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa mientras le estiraba el trozo de papel. Ron lo tomó y sonrió fingidamente, sonrisa que su hermano contestó.

—Ya, me voy. Nos vemos en casa, mamá quiere que vayas a comer hoy… — George asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, nos vemos… y no nos dejes mal, tienes que cerrar el negocio hoy —amenazó.

—Está bien —bufó Ron, una última vez antes de empujar la puerta para salir hacia la calle.

Ron llevaba trabajando para _Sortilegios Weasley_ aproximadamente la mitad de su vida, contando el tiempo posterior a la guerra en que la tienda casi funcionó por mérito únicamente suyo debido al devastador estado en el que estaba George, intentando crear nuevas bromas y fallando una vez tras otra. La gente estaba más feliz que nunca antes y el negocio comenzó a ir viento en popa por esos años, logrando abrir por fin, unos meses después del final de las batallas, la sucursal de Hogsmade con la que tanto Fred había soñado. Ron se probó a sí mismo durante ese tiempo en la dirección de un negocio y sorprendió a todos manejando la situación increíblemente, alternándolo incluso con el inicio de sus estudios para ser auror, para cuando George ya se encontró en mejores condiciones para trabajar.

Luego, una vez graduado de la academia y con George de vuelta al cien por ciento en la tienda, se empezó a dedicar a cuestiones más administrativas de la tienda de bromas y a concentrar la mayor parte de su tiempo en su trabajo para el ministerio.

Para Ron, el trabajo de auror no sólo era un logro bien cumplido: sus padres estaban lo suficientemente orgullosos de él como para repetirlo varias veces a sus conocidos, su sueldo le permitía, por primera vez en su vida, comprarse caprichos y cosas completamente nuevas, sus habilidades prácticas (nunca destacó mucho en lo teórico) le permitió hacerse una fama suficiente en el rubro que, luego de la guerra y su travesía buscando los horrocruxes con Harry y Hermione, significaba que llenaba las expectativas. Él mismo había atrapado a unos cuantos magos oscuros que fingían demencia o aseguraban estar bajo maleficios para excusarse de los horrores cometidos.

Ser auror no era sólo un logro bien cumplido, era todo un sueño hecho realidad.

Cualquiera hubiese pensado que con todo lo que pasaron y con lo mucho que Hermione solía admirar a los aurores, hubiese estado feliz a tiempo completo de que su novio fuera uno, pero no había sido tan así. Hermione valoraba mucho la valentía, era una gryffindor sin lugar a dudas, pero cada vez que Ron se perdía por muchos días en alguna operación secreta, sin enviarle noticias de su paradero, todo en ella temblaba de miedo. No era algo tan recurrente, así que con facilidad escondía su descontento, sobre todo porque sabía que aquello lo hacía feliz. Pero cada vez que lo veía salir de la cama en la madrugada para asistir a alguna reunión o redada, recordaba cuántos enemigos se podía ganar un buen auror. Como si ya no se hubiesen ganado suficientes enemigos para toda una vida.

Hermione le había revelado a Ron estos pensamientos mucho tiempo después. Cuando su primera hija a penas había nacido. Ron había estado tan distraído y embobado con su bebé que casi no le importó prometerle a Hermione que vería qué podía hacer en el trabajo para salir menos a terreno. Tiempo después se arrepintió y quiso debatir el punto, pero Hermione parecía haber preparado un millón de argumentos y excusas, y aquello parecía ya ser una cláusula zanjada de su acuerdo civil de matrimonio. Siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Mientras caminaba, Ron empezó a repetir en su cabeza todos los protocolos muggles que debía recordar tener a flote en la reunión a la cual se dirigía. No podía arruinarlo, tenía que cerrar el trato sin pensar en lo importante que era, para no ponerse nervioso.

Estaban a punto de extenderse a Londres muggle.

Ron era el encargado ahora de terminar de firmar el contrato con un importante mago que se había hecho famoso por sus espectaculares cálculos y arreglos con los muggles sin violar las leyes mágicas. Instalarán, de alguna forma difícil de comprender, una tienda de _Sortilegios Weasley_ en la mitad de un paseo muggle, y sería – evidentemente- una tienda de objetos y bromas muggles. La magia haría acto de presencia en una parte de la tienda que estaría eternamente encantada, y de la cual sólo serían testigos aquellos que poseyeran el don de la magia. El rumor de esta construcción se escuchaba en el callejón Diagon con fuerza, y aunque su ex esposa lo había encontrado una osadía del tamaño de un buque de guerra, no había ley que se lo prohibiera. Los mundiales de quidditch eran tres mil veces más arriesgados que esto y todo el mundo los aprobaba.

Cuando llegó al café que la dirección le iba señalando en el papelito saltarín, Anatole Leroy ya lo esperaba. El empresario francés de bigote espeso y gris, se quitó el sombrero y le estrechó la mano con energía.

—Un gusto verlo, Weasley —dijo en un inglés perfecto. Ron asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo mismo digo, perfecto lugar para reunirnos —halagó. Leroy le sonrió.

—Lo es, muy adecuado a la ocasión —estuvo de acuerdo—. No quiero sonar descortés, pero me gustaría ir directo al grano. Tengo un poco de prisa.

El papeleo, según Ron lo revisó, estaba en orden. Para ser un mago medianamente viejo, Leroy era extremadamente cuidadoso, vestía mejor que el propio Ron de muggle, y eso que él ya había logrado mimetizarse, según creía, con tanta visita a sus suegros. La carpeta en que entregó todos los documentos firmados por el ministro y la transacción que se haría en Gringotts estaba disimulada en unos perfectos e inmaculados papeles blancos archivados en una carpeta de color verde. Ni un solo muggle los miró con extrañeza.

Cuando hubieron firmado lo último que faltaba, le estrechó la mano, terminó su té de manzanilla y se despidieron a las afueras de la cafetería.

—Eh, Weasley —. Leroy agitó la mano de lado a lado para captar su atención. Ron retrocedió los pocos pasos que había dado en dirección contraria—. El sábado haremos un banquete en mi casa, tienes que ir, para que celebremos este negocio como debe ser. Pasará a la historia, chico — rió el hombre mientras le golpeaba el brazo con confianza.

—Claro, como usted diga —se unió Ron, fingiendo mucha cortesía.

—Te enviaré una lechuza en la tarde. Salúdame a la señora de mi parte —. Y dicho esto se fue definitivamente, agitando su gordo cuerpo y apretando con fuerza su maletín de cuero que fingía ante los muggles como piel de lagarto, cocodrilo o algo así, pero Ron conocía muy bien la piel de dragón.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, el teléfono móvil que tenía sobre la cama comenzó a sonar. Dio un salto y corrió a contestar, como siempre que sonaba rompiendo con el espeso silencio.

—¿Hola? —habló.

—¡Hasta que contestas! — dijo Rose al otro lado de la línea, soltando un suspiro de exasperación —¿Es que nunca llevas el móvil contigo?

—Bueno, a veces puede que lo olvide — dijo, sonriendo porque la verdad era que siempre lo olvidaba—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Nop —dijo la chica, con voz alegre —. Solo quería decirte que voy a ir a quedarme contigo un rato.

Cuando Hermione dijo que era "innecesario y de repente intolerable" seguir viviendo juntos, Ron nunca pensó que Rose tendría alguna inclinación preferencial hacia él. Al principio, su hija parecía demasiado furiosa como para soportar a cualquiera de los dos y había corrido a los brazos de sus malcriadores tíos, que no dudaron en recibirla y fomentarle las mañas, como decía Ron. Pero luego de un tiempo, su actitud con Hermione no cambió y con él comenzó a ser demasiado normal y amable.

Honestamente, Ron se sentía un poco aliviado. Al menos alguien seguía queriéndolo como antes.

— ¿Y qué piensa tu madre al respecto? —le preguntó, con tono acusador. Oyó a Rose resoplar.

—Me da lo mismo —dijo, con el altanero tono que reflejaba toda su adolescencia.

—No debería —corrigió Ron—. Tu madre manda, debes pedirle permiso.

—¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó Rose, haciéndose la ofendida. Ron titubeó, ¡qué manera tenía Rose para confundir las cosas!

—Sabes que no es eso. Es sólo que no quiero tener problemas con Hermione, sabes que estás contra su voluntad donde Harry y Ginny…

—Ah, papá —bufó, Rose —Sólo por hoy, tengo ganas de verte.

—Sí puedes venir cuando quieras, pero me gustaría que le avisaras a mamá, eso es todo —insistió Ron, pero se cortó cuando recordó la insistencia de su hija — ¿Y a qué se debe ese arranque de cariño por mí? —preguntó—. No es día de pago todavía, eh —. Rose rió ante la estúpida y típica broma de su padre.

—No seas tonto, luego te cuento.

—Ya, pero tú te las arreglas con Hermione si es que—

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —interrumpió Rose, con su voz un poco insolente—. Nos vemos en un rato.

Y la llamada se cortó. Ron negó con la cabeza.

Lo cierto era que Rose había escuchado a su tía Ginny comentar que prepararía aquella salsa que tan rica le quedaba porque Hermione los acompañaría en la cena y ella no tenía una pizca de deseos de sentarse a protagonizar la idea de su tía por reconciliarlas.

No es que odiara a su madre, como le había dicho, simplemente no quería pasar tiempo con ella.

Estaba enojada y tenía ganas de gritar cada vez que la veía. Como si se le acumularan mil y mil reproches y frases que arrojarle encima, esperando que alguna fuese a aflojar una respuesta distinta a "tomamos la decisión en conjunto", "estábamos discutiendo mucho", "creemos que es lo mejor para los cuatro". _¡Lo mejor para los cuatro! Nadie me preguntó nada ni a mí ni a Hugo,_ pensaba ella.

Siempre había tenido una afinidad especial con su papá, como si fuese su héroe o algo parecido. Y la elección de fidelidad en este momento se había visto acrecentada por la indiferente preferencia de Hugo hacia Hermione. Eran un maldito círculo de divisiones y todo era culpa de sus padres, de lo poco tolerantes y gruñones que se habían vuelto. Pero cuando Rose ponía las culpas en la balanza, de alguna forma inexplicable, Hermione acababa cargando la mayor parte. Estaba siendo injusta, pero no quería afrontarlo.

La parte racional de su cabeza explicaba el berrinche que estaba haciendo y ella luchaba contra aquella verdad, para esconderse en los adjetivos 'rebelde', 'plena adolescencia' y similares. Tal vez, si hería a su madre lo suficiente, se arrepentiría de haber destrozado la familia y acabarían poniéndose de buenas de alguna romántica forma como siempre lo hacían y todo volvería a ser como antes. Tal vez, si se comportaba tan horriblemente, sus padres tendrían que recurrir el uno al otro para hablar qué hacer respecto a ella, e inevitablemente terminarían dándose cuenta de que seguían enamorados. Esa idea y otros planes más elaborados tamborileaban en el subconsciente de Rose, aunque ella decidiera ignorarlos y fingir estar simplemente con un ataque de ira.

Hizo un bolso pequeño con sus cosas y dejó en la habitación que compartía con Lily una nota sobre la cama.

" _Estaré con mi papá, los quiero mucho"_

Sabía que su tía Ginny daría una patada al suelo y culparía a Lily por cubrirla aunque ésta no tuviese ni idea. Se sintió un poco culpable por su prima.

Cuando Ron vio llegar a Rose y comenzaron a conversar mientras comían una improvisada cena de mucha leche con cereal se dio cuenta de lo que había motivado la repentina visita de su hija, y aunque sintió ganas de decirle que no había hecho lo correcto, se llenó de una pequeña felicidad que se sintió incorrecta. Que su hija lo prefiriera le levantaba el ánimo, aunque a la vez, odiaba que tuvieran que existir preferencias en primer lugar.

En la casa de los Potter, James y Albus no llegaron a cenar y avisaron que comerían en casa de un amigo. Lily se retiró de la mesa antes del postre, incómoda y aburrida por la conversación de los mayores.

Hermione no se había sorprendido ni un ápice cuando Ginny le mostró la nota que Rose había dejado sobre la cama, se lo esperaba dadas las circunstancias, aunque su corazón sufrió otro pequeño golpecito. Esperarlo no es igual a sentirlo de veras.

Una lechuza picoteó el borde de la ventana entreabierta de Ron.

Rose se levantó a coger la carta y en cuanto lo hizo la lechuza hizo una reverencia a ella y voló con elegancia.

—Vaya, qué educado ese animal —rió la muchacha —. Ojalá le hubiese enseñado cosas así de originales a _Whisp_ —murmuró mientras le estiraba la carta a su padre, pensando en su adorada lechuza castaña.

—Es de Leroy —dijo Ron viendo el sobre sin muchos ánimos de abrirlo —Anatole Leroy, el viejo del que te hablé.

— ¡Oh! — Dijo ella interesada —¿Cerraron el trato ya? — Ron asintió y Rose sonrió con alegría mientras volvía a concentrarse en su plato de cereales con leche.

" _Ronald Weasley y Esposa"_

Era todo lo que tenía el sobre detrás. Probablemente Rose no lo había visto porque seguía sonriendo como si no pasara nada y devorando con avidez su cena.

— ¿No vas a abrirla? — preguntó, mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Después. No quiero trabajar, estábamos conversando ahora — sonrió antes de dejar que Rose siguiera relatando una graciosa anécdota del profesor Slughorn, el único profesor de todo el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería al que Rose aborrecía, por el simple hecho de enseñar pociones. A Rose se le daban fatal las pociones y no era muy aficionada a las reuniones a las que, con regularidad, tenía que asistir por invitación del profesor.

Paralelamente, aquella corta inscripción sobre el sobre de la carta había calado tan profundo en Ron como lo hubiese hecho en su hija si es que ésta la hubiese leído. Hermione nunca leería siquiera esa carta, sin embargo, seguía apareciendo en su vida como si todo el mundo estuviese empeñado en que nunca dejara de pensar en ella.

Llevaba tres semanas y casi cuatro días viviendo lejos de Hermione pero la extrañaba con más fuerzas de las que creía posibles. Todo a su alrededor parecía recordársela de alguna manera. Algunas menos obvias que el tono de voz de su hija, tan parecido al de ella.

Era cierto que los primeros días habían sido extraños, complicados con toda la pena, la confusión y los insultos de Rose, pero ya entrada en la segunda semana Ginny le había encontrado un apartamento y como él no era regodión, le había gustado enseguida y había comenzado a disfrutar de su repentina soltería. Pero aquel gozo le había durado… ¿cuánto? Tres días y ya estaba cansado. Le avergonzaría decirlo en público, pero extrañaba llegar a su casa, ver el típico orden maniático de Hermione, el olor a libros que tenía su habitación, la cama amplia y calentita, su sillón favorito, su puesto en la mesa, ese aire de hogar que ya no existía.

No se había sentido viejo hasta entonces.

George le había dicho que probablemente esta era una oportunidad para vivir todo lo que no vivió en su juventud, al haberse enamorado tan joven y Bill había estado de acuerdo. Incluso él no lo había visto como una mala idea. Claro, podría vivir como un hombre soltero. Pero… tenía dos hijos a los cuales adoraba, y tampoco sabía cómo era eso de salir a buscar citas o algo así. Tampoco le animaba mucho la idea.

Más bien, desde la noche anterior que tenía serios deseos de empacar todo y meterse en su casa de siempre, estar sentado en el sofá cuando Hermione arribara a casa y decirle "¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? Ya volví y siento mucho si te molesta" y punto, pero las cosas no eran así de fáciles.

Había una parte de él que lo hacía sentirse fracasado, frustrado. No era capaz, nunca había sido lo suficientemente capaz de mantener algo por sí solo. ¿Qué había logrado? Un trabajo estable. Creía tener una familia feliz, pero en parte era una mentira. ¿Por qué ella siempre estaba enojada? ¿Por qué de pronto dejó de quererlo? ¿Cuándo dejó de hacerla feliz? ¿La hizo feliz alguna vez siquiera? Millones de preguntas como esas se aglomeraban en su cabeza y le quitaban el sueño por las noches.

No iba a mentir diciendo que él no estaba agotado de la rutina, que no había sentido de vez en cuando esos deseos primitivos de escapar, que le molestaba que no supieran coordinarse para andar de buen ánimo y que aun cuando la amara con locura, no se lo dijera. Estaba cansado de sus caprichos ridículos y nuevos: sus celos infundados, su poción para las arrugas y el hecho de que tuviera que prácticamente sacar número y alistarse en la fila entre los quehaceres y el trabajo para poder hacer el amor. Estaba cansado, pero se había pensado a sí mismo un poquito más paciente. Se sorprendía cada vez que se daba cuenta que le contestaba de mala manera, que se quejaba de todo y que pasaba otro día sin decirle cuánto la quería.

Si hubiese estado en sus manos, si hubiese sabido que al separarse iba a sentirse como se sentía, jamás lo hubiese hecho. Pero ella le había pedido que se fuera, _que se dieran un tiempo_. ¿Existía eso en los matrimonios? Ellos eran una familia, no hay 'tiempo fuera' para las familias.

Ron tenía cada vez más preguntas sin respuestas que se encargaban de hundirlo y hundirlo en lo más profundo de sus miedos, y ahogarlo en sus tristezas ante las cuales no quería dejarse ganar, pero que tarde o temprano se vio obligado a hacerlo.

* * *

 **N/A IMPORTANTE:** ¡Hola a todxs! Sí, como ya pudieron imaginarlo, este fic es un "longfic". Tanto así como long long no quiero que sea. Eventualmente planeo un límite d capítulos. Quisiera terminarlo como máximo en marzo, veremos qué tal me va con eso. Dependerá de mi tiempo, mi resolución con la trama y la recepción que tenga de parte de ustedes (sí, me refiero a que quiero que me dejen comentarios con sus opiniones y sensaciones para ayudarme a darle forma a algunos aspectos en los que todavía tengo dudas). Lo publico porque si no lo hago ahora, se quedará guardado para siempre y tampoco me gustaría eso. La idea original de este fic la tengo hace mucho tiempo, años y años. Tenía un poco escrito de entonces pero empecé a avanzar, realmente, hace unos meses en la historia (no puedo dedicarle mucho tiempo a ff). Es un experimento, como pueden verlo: los escribo más viejitos que lo que acostumbramos siempre y es un long fic, yo solo he escrito viñetas y oneshots toda mi vida (alerta de sjdheosdsdk). Espero que les agrade la idea de la trama, por ahora no puedo asegurar mucho sobre ella, solo que las fanáticas de ronmione encontrarán en esta historia más razones para pensarlos ENDGAME.


	2. Chapter 2

La semana avanzó con lentitud, como si los días pesaran. Albus pasó a recoger a Rose al día siguiente que ésta se había quedado en el departamento de Ron y se fueron a quién sabía dónde. Albus era el único de su familia que apoyaba al cien por ciento la decisión de su prima de abortar todo tipo de relación con Hermione, por el mero hecho de que desde que tenía memoria la apoyaba en cada payasada que se le ocurriera sin rechistar mucho. Desde que entraron a Hogwarts se convirtieron mucho más amigos que antes y, aunque discrepara con Rose en muchos puntos de vista, Albus siempre se pondría de su lado.

Hermione por su parte continuaba sintiéndose igual que los días recién pasados, más desanimada incluso debido a lo escurridiza que seguía siendo Rose. El jueves recibió una carta de Ginny en algún momento de la mañana. Más que una carta, era una pequeña nota:

" _¿Almorcemos juntas hoy? ¡Yo invito!_

 _Ginny"_

Tan fresca como siempre, el mensaje inscrito en la nota parecía expeler esa energía característica de su amiga y no pudo negarse. La verdad era que la invitación le parecía buena idea.

Ginny y ella habían desarrollado una relación incluso más cercana luego de graduarse del colegio. Ginny, que había estado acostumbrada a la compañía masculina de sus hermanos, siempre se mostró entusiasmada por la amistad de Hermione, incluso cuando eran niñas, pero conforme fueron creciendo la unión entre ellas se hizo más fuerte. Volverse legalmente parientes no hizo sino acrecentar ese vínculo. Se les hizo común salir de paseo juntas, mantener correspondencia cuando estaban lejos y confiarse secretos la una en la otra en más de una ocasión. Comer con Ginny resultaba una buena idea, además podría salir del ministerio y comer algo rico que se le antojase.

A la una y media se encontraron junto a la cabina telefónica que permitía ingresar al ministerio desde el suelo muggle.

—Guau, vaya cambio— dijo Hermione cuando miró el pelo corto de Ginny agitarse con facilidad a los costados de su cara —Luces muy bien.

—¿No está muy corto? —preguntó Ginny, tocándose la cabeza con las manos —. Dímelo y me lo hago crecer de nuevo.

—No, está muy bien —halagó—. ¿Y por qué el cambio?

—Por la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, para innovar un poco… —rió Ginny. Hermione no pudo disimular su asombro. El cumpleaños de Harry sería en un par de días… lo había olvidado por completo. Ginny pudo entender su expresión—. Vaya, qué bueno que lo he mencionado…—bromeó.

—¿Qué? ¿El cumpleaños de Harry? No creerás que lo había olvidado —intentó mentir, sonriendo. Ginny se carcajeó.

—No te desgastes, no importa. Ya lo has recordado, así que no puedes quedar debiendo el regalo —bromeó. Hermione trató de reírse. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse del cumpleaños de su mejor amigo? —. ¿Te parece ir a comer pastas? Se me antoja hace días una lasaña— dijo Ginny mirando hacia los lados antes de tomarla del brazo para cruzar una calle.

— ¿No estarás embarazada, cierto? —dijo Hermione, totalmente en broma. Ginny la miró con un gesto revelador, casi culpable—. ¿Estás embarazada? — Hermione dio un gritito de horror. Ginny se echó a reír fuertemente.

— ¡Ni de broma!— rió a carcajadas—. Otro más y me muero.

Cuando ordenaron en un restaurante de comida italiana, retomaron la conversación con tópicos de lo más comunes: el clima, Harry, el colegio de los niños, el trabajo, la nueva ley que tanta polémica estaba causando, Ginny quejándose del uniforme destrozado de James, alegando que tenía que comprarle una túnica nueva cada trimestre porque la estropeaba de tal manera en Pociones que no habían reparos posibles, Hermione quejándose de la completa falta de interés de Rose por aquel subsector y su preocupación por los resultados de los TIMO.

—Dale un respiro —dijo Ginny mientras sorbía su jugo de manzana con la bombilla—. Aprobará todo perfectamente, si es tan parecida a ti.

Hermione y Rose escuchaban esa frase demasiado seguido, pero Hermione estaba convencida de que Rose se parecía mucho más a su padre que a ella. Nadie parecía percatarse en los detalles, todos veían la página completa. Claro, Rose tenía el aire mandón suyo, el mismo patrón de pelo y sacaba muy buenas notas. Pero no se parecían en nada más.

—Después de la fiesta de Harry tendré que irme a Francia por unos días —avisó Ginny, cambiando de tema—. Ya sabes, la final de las eliminatorias, Hungría versus Polonia y tengo que ir a cubrirlo.

Ginny trabajaba para la sección de deportes de "El profeta" desde el nacimiento de Lily. Su flamante desempeño en _Las arpías de Holyhead_ la había dejado con ese cómodo trabajo, luego de que su tercer embarazo se complicara un poco, por lo que subirse sobre una escoba todos los días dejó de parecerle tan importante como lo hacía antes. El único problema de su trabajo como periodista de quidditch eran los viajes por Europa e incluso América que la hacían pasar mucho tiempo lejos de casa. Dicho problema aminoró cuando sus tres hijos estuvieron dentro de Hogwarts por gran parte del año: extrañar a Harry no era agradable, pero podían apañarselas bien estando lejos uno del otro. Al menos por una medida de tiempo razonable.

—Oh, justo ahora que están los niños de vacaciones —se lamentó Hermione, mientras le daba una cucharada a su postre.

—Tus hijos igual están de vacaciones y ahí te veo: sin parar —le dijo indicando el gran bolso de cuero que Hermione cargaba a la oficina—. Será un par de días, pero se me ocurre que tal vez… sea tu oportunidad para llevar a Rose de vuelta a casa.

Hermione le miró con una ceja alzada.

—No me malinterpretes, Harry y yo estamos muy contentos de alojarla, no tenemos ningún problema. Pero… creo que ustedes deberían resolver sus asuntos —sugirió, con voz suave pero decidida. Al ver que Hermione no decía nada, continuó—. Mira, Harry con suerte logra cocinar y nunca es nada muy bueno. Lily se harta de cocinar porque dice que abusan de ella porque es mujer y se les arma un tremendo lío cuando no estoy… Podrías aprovecharte de eso, Rose no estará tan entretenida tampoco.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Ginny masticaba, expectante.

—Tienes razón, estoy de acuerdo —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no sé qué hacer para que deje de odiarme —confesó, un poco avergonzada, sin poder ocultar el dolor en su voz.

Ginny le acarició un brazo—. No te odia, está… enojada, rebelde. Ya sabes, es una adolescente.

Hermione rodó los ojos, de pronto sentía que no podría callarse todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Sé que habla con Ronald pero se niega a estar en la misma habitación conmigo, no lo entiendo. No es como si yo fuese la única culpable en todo esto que ha sucedido —titubeó Hermione, con los dientes apretados, sintiéndose más molesta que triste. Ginny la interrumpió.

—Pero Hermione, ella no es Ron. No puedes esperar discutir con ella de la misma forma en que lo haces con él —. Hermione miró a su amiga como si no pudiera creer que, de entre todas las personas, Ginny estuviera diciendo esas palabras.

—Claro que sé que no es Ron, pero tiene el carácter calcado al del. Y esa actitud… ahora está como "poniéndose del lado de Ron" —dibujó comillas en el aire—. Como si hubieran sitios o rivalidades en todo esto…

—Exactamente así es como lo ve ella —comentó Ginny, con un tono conciliador y dulce.

Hermione examinó la expresión de su amiga para poder interpretar bien cuáles eran sus intenciones. Llevaba casi un mes sin hablar normalmente -sin gritar, sin intermediarios, sin lechuzas de por medio- con su hija mayor. Hugo parecía haber explotado un lado callado y despreocupado de su personalidad, y a Ron no lo veía desde hace más tiempo del que deseara contar. Su familia era un desastre, y había pasado por alto el hecho de que quizá estaban viéndose otras personas afectadas.

Claro, Ginny y Harry no tenían problema en alojar a Rose en su casa, sin embargo, no era deber de ellos hacerlo. No eran ellos quienes tenían que refugiarla cuando quisiera llorar, ni sus primos, ni ningún amigo del colegio, tenía que ser ella, ella era su mamá. Rose podía ser todo lo que ella recién había dicho y podría parecerse tanto a Ron que doliera, pero a diferencia de su padre, ella no tenía ni un poquito de culpa.

—Se me ha ocurrido toda una idea, mira —empezó Ginny con avidez mientras observaba el rostro de su amiga fijo en el postre de chocolate que ahora comía con una mueca de asco. Hermione ya se había extrañado que no se le hubiese ocurrido nada a su cuñada, que siempre tenía alguno que otro plan para hacer acabar algo mejor de lo previsto.

—El sábado es el cumpleaños de Harry, ¿recuerdas? —bromeó, y ante la mirada ansiosa de Hermione, continuó de inmediato—. No todos los días cumples cuarenta y cuatro, ¡qué viejo está! Así que haremos una fiesta, una comida, algo sencillo, solo para la familia. Pero considera que mi familia somos bastantes por lo que casi será una "fiesta"—rió Ginny, emocionada. Hermione apretó los labios ante la mención de la fiesta y no se molestó en tratar de sonreir. Ya imaginaba un sinfín de cosas de aquella fiesta, y cada una le gustaba menos que la anterior—. Entonces, Rose tendrá que estar ahí y cuando todo termine la fiesta te la llevas. Fin.

Hermione resopló y soltó una risita. Ginny agrandaba todo para hacerlo parecer fácil y divertido.

—No seas pesimista —le reprendió.

—No he dicho nada —se defendió Hermione.

—Puedo oler el pesimismo a tu alrededor. Saldrá todo bien —le prometió—. Rose tiene que obedecerte, imagínate si Harry y yo no pudiésemos alojarla ¿Dónde estaría metida tu hija? Sólo por esa idea no he atacado a este plan antes.

Hermione se estremeció. Rose y Albus, para sorpresa de casi todos, resultaron haberse hecho muy amigos de Scorpius Malfoy. Y esa era, sin duda, una casa en la que se les estaba prohibido ir a pasar las vacaciones. Un solo día tuvieron permiso de ir, en el verano de su cuarto año, y sólo con la condición de que Teddy les acompañara. Ron era el más descontento de todos. O al menos, el que más lo demostraba. No pudo dejar de tamborilear sus dedos contra cualquier superficie plana que encontraba hasta que los jóvenes volvieron a casa. Hermione esa noche tuvo que tomarse una poción para poder conciliar el sueño.

—Está bien, me parece fenomenal tu plan —convino Hermione. Ginny soltó una risita de júbilo.

—Tendré sus cosas listas. Todo saldrá bien.

Y con aquello, zanjaron el tema de Rose para pasar de lleno al ministerio y a lo que podrían hacer para el mes de verano que aún quedaba. Hermione tenía intenciones, desde hace un año, de visitar otro país, pero con los últimos acontecimientos, los ánimos le alcanzaban con suerte para salir de la cama.

— ¿Puedo hablarte de algo un poco más... íntimo? —dijo Ginny luego de un rato, cambiando de tema bruscamente. Hermione soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

—La última vez que dijiste eso fue cuando me pediste que no le dijera a Ron que habías…— Hermione alzó una ceja y luego se echó a reír, sonrojándose. Había olvidado lo fácil que era hablar con Ginny. La pelirroja tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para no escupir lo que se le había subido con la enorme carcajada. Tosió varias veces.

—Merlín… ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¡Éramos unas jovencitas!—dijo con la voz entrecortada por la risa. Hermione se carcajeó igualmente.

—Pero seguro que me has hecho más confesiones íntimas a lo largo del tiempo que seguro nunca quise escuchar.

Ginny volvió a reír. —Ya, ya, pongámonos serias —pidió.

Hermione asintió mientras mordía la galleta que acompañaba su té con cuidado.

—Seré franca…—empezó Ginny, su voz tembló un poquito.

— ¿Cuándo no lo eres? —Hermione había intentado bromear.

—Y seria —añadió la más jóven, ocasionando una nueva risa de su amiga—. ¿En serio ya no quieres a mi hermano? —. La tomó por sorpresa. Sintió como la garganta comenzaba a picarle por el exceso de galleta y falta de agua, inhaló profundamente y trató de no encontrar su cara con la de Ginny—. Quiero decir… ¿ya no lo quieres o… ya no quieres quererlo?

—Ginny —empezó—. No es algo que haya pasado de un día para otro. Siempre le tendré un cariño especial—

—¿Cariño especial? —preguntó Ginny, alzando las cejas—. A tus compañeros de trabajo le tienes un "cariño especial", ¡a mí, por último! Pero no a Ron.

Hermione se sintió frustrada—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, entonces?

—La verdad —dijo Ginny, alzó los hombros y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té—. ¿No crees que ya se les está pasando la mano con esto de la soltería y no sé qué? —rodó los ojos—. O sea, ni siquiera te has conseguido un novio o algo para hacer como que le sacas provecho.

Hermione miró a su amiga con incredulidad. Negó con la cabeza.

—No te entiendo, Ginny. Recién me acorralas con que si quiero o no a tu hermano, ni siquiera dices su nombre, dices "mi hermano" como si fuera algo tuyo que tienes que proteger, como una amenaza —soltó de golpe, rara vez no era sincera con Ginny —. Y después me sales con que me consiga a otro. De verdad que no entiendo cuál es tu idea.

Ginny esbozó una media sonrisa—. Soy tu amiga y soy su hermana —indicó con sus dedos en direcciones opuestas, como toda respuesta. Hermione resopló—. Sólo quisiera saber qué fue lo que pasó, porque no entiendo cómo ha ido evolucionando todo esto...

—¿Ron te ha comentado algo? — preguntó Hermione, sin responder a la pregunta de su amiga, sonando más esperanzada de lo que hubiese querido.

Conocía la respuesta.

—No —dijo simplemente Ginny—. Lo único que me dijo fue que tú le pediste que se fuera y que él accedió para no ocasionar problemas.

— ¿Qué yo lo eché? —se sorprendió de lo fuerte que soltó aquella última frase. La ira le subió sin quererlo y de pronto sintió su cara enrojecer y empezó a escupir las palabras con furia—. Él sabe, mejor que nadie, que nuestras peleas no daban ya a ningún tipo de conciliación. No es que yo lo haya echado de casa, es que ya no podíamos vivir juntos. Seguramente, eso es lo que le ha dicho a Rose, y por eso es que ella no quiere nada conmigo…

—Hermione, puede que haya exagerado lo que Ron ha dicho…

—No trates de protegerlo —dijo Hermione todavía más enrabiada que antes. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Él, que tan fuerte le había gritado que ya no soportaba seguir así con ella.

—No lo hago ¡Sabes que Ron jamás les diría cosas malas de ti a los niños! Y perdóname que te lo diga, pero todo esto es un círculo de rencores. Ron tampoco puede quedarse como si nada hubiese pasado. Él también sufre, no sólo tú.

—Lo estás defendiendo, ¿te das cuenta?

—Bueno, es que es mi hermano —dijo Ginny, como si fuera obvio. El arrepentimiento de haber dicho esas palabras se plasmó en la cara de Ginny de inmediato, trató de balbucear alguna justificación, pero no consiguió armar ninguna frase coherente. Hermione apretó los labios.

—Entonces no puedes aconsejarme parcialmente, Ginny —zanjó, con voz queda. Ginny se mordió la lengua, arrepentida totalmente. De verdad que no estaba intentando defender a Ron, quería defenderlos a los dos un poquito.

—Sólo quería hacerte ver lo que tú misma dices. Los problemas fueron de los dos, me lo acabas de decir. No estés pensando que eres la única que está sufriendo las consecuencias, él también está enojado… y triste.

Hermione sintió que su enojo se iba desinflando y una pena profunda comenzaba a hacer que le ardiera la garganta. No sabía si era porque Ron estaba triste o porque por fin tenía una confesión, de alguien cercano a él, de que él también la estaba pasando mal. Le costó respirar para poder hilar la siguiente frase.

—Todo empezó a ir mal hace unos meses. Sentía como si yo fuera... la peor decisión que tomó —empezaron a caer lágrimas por su cara sin que ella las deseara. Las limpió con rapidez. Ginny instantáneamente sujetó una de sus manos por sobre la mesa.

—Hermione, ¿qué estás diciendo? —susurró Ginny, dándole un apretón a sus manos. Hermione respiró entre sus lágrimas antes de que otro sollozo la hiciera temblar. Sabía que pronto sus palabras dejaría de ser inteligibles si se ponía a llorar con ganas.

—Fui la peor novia, fui desatenta con él —hipó—. Lo di por sentado. Supongo que en algún momento tenía que cansarse de eso y ahora él… —su voz se puso tan aguda que lo último ni siquiera se escuchó.

—Ron no se ha cansado de ti, él adora tu forma de ser —Ginny habló con voz dulce y melodiosa, adivinando lo que Hermione había dicho en su chillido inaudible. La mujer volvió a sollozar más fuerte y sacó un pañuelo de su cartera, con el que se secó la cara.

—Sí lo hizo, Ginny. Por eso nos empezamos a desmoronar… —titubeó, entre sollozos —. No lo culpo, tampoco. Creo que pudo ser un error mío —. Hermione se limpió el borde de los ojos con el pañuelo y se abanicó la cara con una mano, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, más y más lágrimas seguían inundándole el rostro—. Él siempre necesitó una mujer distinta… alguien como tú, como tu mamá, como Fleur. Más cariñosa… Siempre me decía que le prestaba más atención a mi trabajo que a él, y di por hecho que él iba a quererme siempre a pesar de eso —. Su voz se volvió a quebrar.

Ginny contempló a Hermione un poco horrorizada. Esto no era lo que ella había planeado. Pidió la cuenta al mesero que las observaba de reojo con un gesto de curiosidad y salieron caminando tomadas del brazo, Hermione intentando disimular que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y Ginny buscando un lugar donde desaparecerlas sin ser vistas por muggles.

Cuando estuvieron en su casa, Hermione se sintió por primera vez sobrepasada por sus emociones y se dedicó a escupir todo lo que la tenía amordazada. Ginny la escuchaba, le acariciaba el pelo y la intentaba convencer de que no todo lo que decía era cierto. Pero sobre todo callaba y escuchaba. Porque eso era lo que Hermione más necesitaba.

Ron, por otro lado, se partía la mollera pensando en un regalo para Harry.

Si no es porque se encontró de sorpresa con el cargador de su teléfono móvil y al cargarlo descubrió uno de aquellos recordatorios que Hermione siempre le agendaba, lo hubiese olvidado por completo.

Se había puesto a revisar los archivos de su teléfono celular, y había descubierto con una sonrisa como estaban avisados dos días antes todos los cumpleaños de sus parientes y amigos en el calendario. Hermione dudaba tanto de su buena memoria, que hasta se había agendado ella misma con una graciosa etiqueta de "Espero que ya te hayas acordado de lo que pasa en dos días" para que sonara el diecisiete de septiembre sin parar, y él no olvidara el cumpleaños que sucedía dos días después.

Así que en eso estaba ahora. Harry siempre era un blanco fácil para los regalos, generalmente para las compras navideñas era el primero que tenía asegurado su presente, pues era la persona menos regodiona del mundo. Lo único que con los años habían descubierto era que el ají le daba alergia. Pero para todo lo demás, Harry no tenía ningún tipo de inconveniente.

De niño, el regalo de Harry era algo entretenido de comprar, porque siempre disfrutaban de sus regalos juntos, de adulto ya fue un poco más complicado escoger algo para los gustos de un Harry tan adulto como él, y de casado, fue la etapa más sencilla. Sólo tenía que asentir y decir "qué buena idea" ante cualquier cosa que Hermione haya escogido. Pero ahora estaba tan adulto como nunca antes, y tan solo como cuando un paquete de Grageas de todos los sabores era un regalo más que suficiente. ¿Qué podría comprarle a Harry?

Recordó con alegría y un poco de vergüenza cuando le compró, con uno de sus primeros sueldos, una caja de madera para conservar su escoba en perfecto estado. Harry había sonreído con aquel regalo de navidad de una manera que hasta Ron se había visto complacido de su elección. Pero ahora era diferente. Conocía a Harry hace tanto tiempo, que parecía haber agotado todas las posibilidades de sorprenderlo con algún presente que dijera indirectamente "este es el regalo de tu mejor amigo". No, ya no estaba para eso.

Así que simplemente le compró una túnica nueva de color azul, tan aburrida como todas las otras que tenía y que usaba para el trabajo, y sintiéndose conforme pero decepcionado de su criterio, abandonó el callejón Diagon no sin antes comprarse un helado.

En el caldero chorreante buscó una chimenea y sacó los polvos flu que llevaba en un bolsito de terciopelo amarillento y viajó a la madriguera. El ambiente conocido y reconfortante revoloteó a su alrededor mientras el olor a comida le inundaba las fosas nasales.

Su madre le saludó con la misma ternura de siempre mientras él se deshacía de su abrazo e inspeccionaba discretamente las ollas de la cocina. Sopa. Ugh, no tenía muchas ganas de comer sopa.

—¿Has hablado con Ginny o Harry? —preguntó Molly, con el tonito que siempre usaba para disimular su interés. Ron negó con la cabeza mientras se robaba de un tiesto una manzana y le daba un mordisco—. Supongo que no te has olvidado que… —. Ron levantó su muñeca en donde colgaba una bolsa y un paquete de regalo adentro. Molly sonrió.

—Van a hacer una cena para la familia. Supongo que irás… —volvió a comentar con el tono de voz dulce e inquisidor.

—¿Crees que me perdería la posibilidad de ser el blanco de bromas y críticas por lo de Hermione y Rose? Mamá, me subestimas —quiso bromear. Molly empujó con su varita la carne trozada a la olla que tenía sobre una tabla de picar.

—Ay, Ron. Nadie te está criticando… —dijo con voz culpable. Ron soltó el aire, riendo sarcásticamente sin mucho ánimo.

—Ya, mamá, tú has sido la primera en hacerlo, pero no quiero discutir eso —. Se desplomó en una silla y le dio otro mordisco a su manzana.

—Lo único que yo te he dicho es que deberías intentar arreglar las cosas. Digo, si yo y tu padre nos hubiésemos distanciado a la primera rabieta… —comentó con tono molesto. Ron rodó los ojos tan fuerte que le dolieron—. Hermione es tu esposa —le recordó su madre y Ron se sintió tremendamente molesto de escucharla.

Decidió no responderle nada, estaba hambriento. Pasó un rato en el que su madre miraba desde los calderos hacia a él, sin estar muy decidida a hablar.

—¿Tú no estarás… viéndote con alguien o si? —Ron la miró con los ojos abiertos. Molly lo observaba con ese aire de madre como si le estuviese estudiando cada peca que tenía sobre la cara para ver si mentía. Ron tuvo miedo de pestañear mientras le respondía.

—¿Qué estás diciendo mamá? —Ginny seguramente había estado cotilleando, esa era la única respuesta a esta disparatada idea—. Mira, no sé qué cuento te habrá traído Ginny, pero no es cierto. Además, ¿por qué se supone que ha sido culpa mía? —preguntó. Molly no tuvo tiempo de responder—. En realidad, no importa, mamá. Déjalo, ¿sí?

Y Molly decidió guardar silencio y asentir con la cabeza. No porque no tuviera cosas que decir, sino porque sabía lo testarudo que era su hijo y por otro lado, comprendía que el seguir repitiéndole que no debía quedarse de brazos cruzados no servía de mucho.

El día viernes pasó rapidísimo para Hermione y demasiado lento para Ron. En sus respectivos trabajos, se esforzaban por cumplir con sus tareas de forma exitosa. Hermione deseaba a como dé lugar completar con todas sus labores lo más rápido que pudiese, para conseguir aunque sea una semana de vacaciones para compartir con sus hijos. Y hablaba en plural porque estaba determinada a conseguir hablar con Rose y reinstalar la relación que siempre habían tenido.

Ron, sin embargo, estaba pasando por aquella misma etapa en la que estaba Hermione antes de su enorme desahogo que tuvo el jueves por la tarde junto a Ginny (que le había servido mucho para sentirse un poco recuperada). Se sentía desganado, triste y enfurecido con todo y todos. Más incluso con Charlotte, su secretaria, que siempre había significado algo agradable de su trabajo.

No, eso no quería decir que los celos de Hermione fueran justificados, pero a Ron siempre le habían gustado las mujeres bonitas, aunque sea solo para mirarlas.

—Charlotte —la llamó en voz más alta de lo que deseaba—. ¿Dónde dejaste los registros de mermas que te pedí ayer? —preguntó, enojado de partida.

—Encima del escritorio. Apostaría que al lado de su mano derecha —contestó ella desde la oficina del frente, sin siquiera ponerse de pie a mirarlo. Ron miró su mano derecha, revolvió el montón de carpetas y descubrió la indicada.

—Gracias —susurró, sintiéndose avergonzado de sus malos modos.

—De nada —respondió ella, con su habitual voz cantarina y alegre sonrisa.

Se sintió culpable. ¿Qué culpa tenía Charlotte de que su vida fuera una absoluta mierda?

Ron sabía que siempre caía en aquel error de incluir a toda le gente dentro de sus problemas, condenando a personas inocentes de ser el blanco de toda su ira, generalmente por situaciones que eran pura culpa suya. Es verdad que Charlotte había puesto a su mujer los últimos meses más odiosa que de costumbre, incluso peor que cuando estaba embarazada de Hugo, más odiosa que en sexto año cuando se rehusaba a hablarle. ¡Más odiosa que nunca! Pero eso no era algo que la muchacha tuviera que pagar.

Charlotte había egresado de Hogwarts hace dos años y había probado suerte en una tienda de libros del callejón Diagon, sin embargo, no lograba llenar sus ambiciones. Había tocado la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley buscando cualquier tipo de trabajo, asegurando desde el principio que si se le aceptaba planeaba hacer carrera en el ámbito de los negocios, que era su objetivo. Era encantadora, bonita y bastante inteligente, como lo corroboró su excelente informe académico de Hogwarts.

Ron la contrató ofreciéndole un puesto como secretaria en la Administración de los locales que estaban bajo su gerencia, que eran tres de un total de siete – los otros cuatro estaban estaban a cargo de George-, de este modo su carga laboral se reduciría considerablemente, para poder dedicarle más tiempo a su trabajo para la oficina de aurores, que seguía siendo parcial pero que igualmente le gustaba. Así, se convirtió prácticamente en su asistente personal.

Un trabajo perfecto, había pensado Charlotte Cooper al instante en que aceptó. Supo que no sería así de perfecto dos días después de eso, cuando Hermione pasó a buscar a Ron y la saludó apenas, por cortesía con cara de pocos amigos. Afortunadamente para ella, Hermione nunca fue una celosa que armase escándalos. Sin embargo, ya iba un mes desde que _el jefe y su mujer_ se habían separado, mes en el que Ron había estado reconociblemente más frío con ella, aunque ella prefería atribuirlo a su decaimiento y su falta evidente de alegría.

El sábado llegó soleado hasta el punto que Ron vio innecesario el uso de vestón.

Hermione buscó a Harry dos veces en su oficina, y a la tercera le informaron que se había tomado el día libre, por lo que no le quedaba otra que saludarlo hasta la tarde. Se retiró del ministerio a eso de las cinco y se fue a su casa para ponerse un vestido que Ginny le había ayudado a escoger, hace mucho tiempo y que nunca lo había estrenado. Lo ensanchó un poco con su varita cuando lo notó muy estrecho.

Se apareció en el Valle de Godric, a las afueras del cementerio y pasó a dejar flores a Lily y James, como siempre que iba a ese lugar, descubriendo como era habitual, la tumba con flores frescas, probablemente de aquella misma mañana.

Caminó a paso lento entre las pequeñas y medianas casas, de aspecto tan hogareño y veraniego que la hicieron sentirse con una amargura renovada. Ver a las familias contentas compartiendo la tarde de un sábado y a la magia que aquel lugar rebosaba, le producía una sensación de envidia que antes no conocía.

La verdad era que estaba aterrada de llegar a la casa de los Potter.

Primero porque sabía todo lo que ocurriría con Rose al terminar la velada, y segundo porque no tenía idea qué podría pasar con Ron. No lo veía de frente desde la tarde en que, sin quererlo, se encontraron en casa de Harry y Ginny, discutiendo con Rose para que volviera a casa, mientras la joven encaprichada, les gritaba que ella estaba bien en casa de sus tíos y Harry se ponía del lado de su sobrina, desautorizándoles. Una tarde para el olvido.

Y tenía un poco de miedo de verlo después de tanto tiempo. Miedo de verlo y echarse a llorar, sin ningún motivo; miedo de verlo contento y relajado, más feliz que cuando estaba con ella. Le aterraba pensar en verlo triste y que le entraran esas ganas locas, que sabe que tarde o temprano sentirá, de lanzarse a su cuello y besarlo. Porque le extraña de una forma dolorosa y en su pecho se enciende un fueguito que le quema por dentro cada centímetro de las entrañas, le tortura cada vez que piensa en él estando triste por culpa suya. Y tiene miedo de su familia, de todos los Weasley que rodearán la mesa, de sus cuñados, sus suegros, sus sobrinos y sus sobrinos regalones, que hace tanto no ve.

Hugo le había mandado un mensaje con la lechuza de los Potter, antes de que saliera del trabajo, diciéndole que él ya estaba en casa de sus tíos junto a sus primos y que se apurara en llegar con el regalo. Hugo también era muy parecido a Ron; el retrato de su padre cuando joven, sólo que menos quisquilloso, más maduro para su edad, y con una pasión loca por la patineta en vez del quidditch, cosa que Ron no entendía.

Abrió la reja con cuidado y escuchó de inmediato las risas de Bill y Teddy, un grito de Ginny pidiendo que bajaran la música del segundo piso y un "¿Qué dijiste, mamá?" en respuesta. Sonriendo por aquel inevitable bullicio característico de los Weasley y los Potter juntos, tocó la puerta. Supuso que tendría que llamar varias veces hasta que alguien le abriera.

James fue quien apareció tras la tercera vez que aporreó los nudillos contra la madera.

— ¡Tía Hermione! —celebró el muchacho, verdaderamente contento y se hizo a un lado para que entrase. Hermione recorrió la estancia con los ojos. Tantas caras pecosas, tantos pelos rojizos. Consiguió encontrar a Harry de inmediato.

Harry se levantó del sofá en el que estaba conversando con Andrómeda Tonks y Arthur Weasley, y se acercó hacia a ella.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!—le saludó con un abrazo y una sonrisa enorme. Harry siempre conseguía hacerla sentir cómoda en momentos contrariados. Aunque no fue así, le pareció que la música bajaba de volumen y que todos la observaban.

—Gracias— le dijo Harry mientras le daba un besito en la frente—. Gracias por venir—añadió mirándola de forma cómplice. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Dudabas que vendría?

—Digamos que estoy muy, muy feliz de que hayas venido —contestó, ignorando su pregunta, pero ella entendió el significado de aquella respuesta: todos creían que no llegaría.

Y era de esperar que creyeran algo así, las cosas con Ron no mejoraban y menos con su hija, por lo que seguramente, sobre todo al ver la casa casi llena de gente, era obvio que habían pensado que ella no llegaría.

Se oyó nuevamente unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta, Harry abrió y el nudo que se había formado en el estómago de Hermione desapareció cuando vio que al otro lado de la puerta estaban Dominique y Fred II, que habían ido a comprar algunas cosas a una tienda muggle por allí cerca. Saludaron a su tía y luego Dominique subió corriendo las el segundo piso los más jóvenes parecían haber montado una fiesta propia.

El siguiente en abrazarla con mucho cariño había sido Arthur. Aunque no era correcto decirlo, Hermione sabía que de todas sus nueras ella siempre había sido su favorita. Saludó con una sonrisa a los demás y aceptó la invitación de su suegro para sentarse junto a él a conversar sobre el ministerio, noticias de actualidad y otros temas que normalmente compartían con comodidad cuando se encontraban. Harry se les unió junto a un vaso de hidromiel y un plato lleno de pastelitos de mantequilla de maní y nueces.

La puerta volvió a ser golpeada por unos nudillos. Esta vez eran más fuertes, más varoniles, sin embargo no se le hicieron conocidos. Se obligó a relajarse pero la posibilidad de que aquel fuera Ron era tan amplia, sobre todo viendo que ya casi todos se encontraban ahí, que el estómago se le revolvió de todos modos.

Y era él. Sólo que venía acompañado por George, por eso no había reconocido el sonido de los nudillos contra la puerta.

Y no venían solos. Charlotte estaba con ellos.

— ¿Dónde está el cumpleañero? —gritó George, y Harry riendo se puso de pie y abandonó a Hermione un segundo para ir a recibir a sus invitados. George le entregó a Harry un pequeño paquetito de moño azul y en cuanto Harry lo tomó, un montón de polvo celeste saltó de él con una mini explosión que le dejó un poco pintado el cabello. Harry dio un salto.

—Deberías estar acostumbrado a estas alturas —dijo Ron, con una sonrisa, antes de abrazar a su mejor amigo. Hermione respiró tan profundamente que podría haber jurado que todo el salón la escuchó. Ron posó sus ojos sobre ella y el mundo se le cayó encima.

Lo extrañaba. Y no había sido consciente de cuánto lo extrañaba hasta ese momento, en el que había sentido tantas ganas de ser Harry, de que la abrazara, que la saludara, que pudiera aunque sea escuchar su voz desde tan cerca. Lo extrañaba hasta el punto en que le dolía el pecho por la necesidad de volver a decirle que lo quería, de volver a sentirse querida por él.

Ron la miró a la cara fijamente por una fracción de segundo, después la miró de arriba a abajo sin pudor y sin vergüenza. Después inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, señor Potter —pronunció con elegancia la voz dulce de Charlotte y le entregó a Harry un pequeño presente. Harry se lo agradeció y ella se disculpó por haber venido sin ser invitada.

—No se preocupe, claro que es bienvenida —dijo Harry, que intentó ser cordial para no fastidiar a la chica, pero sin duda su presencia le parecía extraña.

—Yo la invité —dijo George, que había reconocido la incomodidad del momento y sentía la mirada de soslayo que Hermione le clavaba mientras conversaba con su padre—. Es que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Harry —se excusó.

—Oh, ¡sí! —convino Charlotte, los labios no daban más de su sonrisa—. Lo siento, pero he escuchado tanto sobre usted y ya que me dieron la oportunidad…

Harry sonrió y le aseguró que no importaba, que estaba feliz de que en su cumpleaños hubiera mucha gente.

Superado esto, George se sentó junto a Angelina y se sumió rápidamente en el ritmo de la fiesta. Ron, por el contrario, se quedó escuchando como Molly los regañaba por llegar tan tarde, mirando por encima del hombro de su madre el espacio vacío que había dejado Harry junto a Hermione. Se sirvió un vaso de whiskey de fuego.

—¿Dónde están mis hijos? —preguntó de repente, interrumpiendo lo que sea que Molly haya estado diciéndole.

—Arriba, no han querido sumarse —contestó ella, con su tono jocoso de abuela malcriadora —¡Rose, Hugo, llegó su padre! —vocifereó. Lily se asomó al umbral de la escalera.

—¡Hugo está escuchando su música de tarros! ¿Qué dijiste, mamá? —gritó, algo molesta.

—¡Que bajen! —dijo Molly, aguantando la risa.

Se oyó un gruñido por parte de Lily y segundos después, la música disminuyó y empezaron a escucharse saltos y pasos que bajaban la escalera como una estampida.

Rose venía riendo junto a Dominique mientras que Hugo fue el último en bajar, después de Lucy.

— ¡Papá! —Rose parecía contenta de ver a Ron y se lanzó a sus brazos de lo más feliz. El resto pasó y saludó a Ron con un alegre _"Hola tío Ron_ ", y siguieron hacia sus respectivas familias. Hugo, que prácticamente hacía fila detrás de Rose para saludar a su padre tenía sus ojos fijos en Charlotte.

—Hola, campeón —saludó Ron a su hijo cariñosamente y este le estrechó la mano de manera fría. No se anduvo con rodeos y le preguntó enseguida:

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Rose, que no se había percatado de quien hablaba su hermano recorrió la estancia y encontró a Hermione primero. —Es nuestra madre—contestó riendo. Hugo la fulminó con la mirada.

—No estoy de bromas, Rose. No mamá, ella…tu secretaria —repitió inclinando la cabeza poco educadamente hacia Charlotte. Rose siguió la indicación de Hugo y también se volvió hacia Ron, imposibilitada de ocultar su sorpresa.

—Quería conocer a Harry. George la invitó. Ya saben como es la gente con su tío…—empezó. Hugo resopló y esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Rose regañó a su hermano y se alejó para ir a sentarse junto a James, que estaba armando un sándwich asqueroso de cosas dulces y saladas mientras los demás reían—. Hugo, no sé qué estés pensando, pero te aseguro que…—Hugo le cortó en seguida.

—Mira, papá, la verdad es que no importa lo que esté o no esté pensando. Solo… en verdad no esperaba que viniera —cerró el tema con un encogimiento de hombros y se marchó a fundirse en otra zona de la fiesta.

La fiesta transcurrió sin pena ni gloria para Hermione y para Ron. Aunque Ron no podía evitar sentirse furioso y frustrado. Charlotte no paraba de hacerle preguntas a él y a George, pues eran los únicos a los que conocía y Ron sentía la mirada acusadora de algunas personas cada vez que intercambiaba palabras con su secretaria. ¿Es que nadie le creía? ¿Todos pensaban que había llevado a la chica como una especie de nueva conquista?

Harry, por otro lado, era la imagen contraria que sus amigos. Estaba feliz y radiante. Después de toda la copiosa cena que comieron, luego de cantar y comer pastel, se dispusieron a comenzar una tremenda fiesta. Por arte de magia se corrieron mesas y sillas y toda la sala de los Potter se transformó en una pista de baile. Hermione no encontraba el momento para poder irse, no podía hacerlo todavía. No había visto a Rose reírse con tantas ganas en mucho tiempo. La muchacha giraba y bailaba mientras bebía de un vaso de plástico junto a sus primos. Hugo, siempre más parecido a su madre en carácter se encontraba sentado a su lado, intentando reparar uno de sus juegos muggles portátiles de pantalla y botones que Hermione no entendía muy bien.

Lily llegó corriendo hasta él para pedirle que bailaran. Hugo declinó la invitación de inmediato.

—Pero es que si no tendré que bailar con papá, y odio bailar con papá. Ya, ven— y dicho esto lo tironeó hasta la pista contra su voluntad. Hermione soltó una risita.

Volvía a quedarse sola, pero esta vez sonreía y disfrutaba mientras observaba a todos bailar, cantar y embriagarse de comida y de licores.

De repente se sintió observada. Giró su rostro y se encontró con el de Ron, que mientras bebía de su copa la observaba, apoyado en la pared desde la otra parte de la sala, entre las cabezas danzantes y saltarinas. Bajó la mirada. Él se acercó hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado.

* * *

Hola, pues... lo siento. Es casi irrisorio leer la nota del cap anterior. Yo y mi ilusa idea de terminar el fic antes de marzo. Está acabando marzo y recién subo el segundo cap. No tengo perdón, pero lamentablemente así es la vida de una fickera que no es constante y que prioriza amigos, pareja y estudios por sobre los fics. Lamento el retraso y lamento que todavía no interactuen tanto los personajes. Les prometo que lo harán. Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Un abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione intentó aguantar las ganas de moverse incómoda en el sofá. Ron estaba a su lado y era imposible creer que no se estaban hablando. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Ni en sus peores días de peleas y discusiones se había sentido así. Nerviosa, incómoda, como si algo dentro de ella temblase de ansias y expectación.

—Hola —dijo Ron, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara a pesar de la música.

—Hola, Ron —. No sabe por qué pronunció su nombre, pero extrañaba decirlo. Decírselo a él, mirándolo, sintiéndolo cerca, sabiendo que él respondería al ser llamado por su nombre. Ron se regocijó en sus adentros al percatarse de que ella no había dicho su nombre completo. No estaba enojada.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó, con una cuota de nerviosismo casi obvia en su tono de voz.

—Bien —mintió ella, con el rostro frío. Casi parecía verdad.

—Qué bueno —se alegró él, falsamente.

¿En qué momento habían empezado a ser dos extraños? Ron se había sentado a su lado, pensando en hablarle con cualquiera de sus tácticas que siempre le funcionaban. O incluso podría haberle pedido que lo acompañara al patio, y así hablar sin la presión de la música o de las miradas acechantes de todos sus parientes que intentaban disimular su interés. Pero no, esta vez no resultaba el ponerle alguna cara tierna, decirle que se veía bonita o ponerse a discutir por alguna idiotez para llamar su atención. Hermione se veía decidida, aburrida y para nada extasiada con la idea de estar tan cerca el uno del otro luego de tanto tiempo.

Cada día se convencía más de que la perdió, y de que la perdió en serio, que ella no mentía cuando le dijo que estaba cansada de todos sus problemas, que estaba harta de no sentirse cómoda al llegar a casa. En resumidas cuentas, ella se había hartado de él y él logró comprenderlo demasiado tarde.

—Ginny me comentó que Rose se irá a casa esta noche contigo —habló para romper el hielo. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Ginny da por hecho cosas que yo no. _Ojalá_ Rose se vaya a casa esta noche—le corrigió, sonando exhausta.

—¿Has hablado con ella? —le preguntó. Hermione lo miró de forma extraña, él no supo deducir que era lo que le transmitía.

—No —respondió escuetamente.

Ron sentía sobre él el peso de mantener la conversación y no le gustaba. Él no era el que mantenía sus conversaciones, ella era la de los temas interesantes y a él se le ocurrían comentarios picantes o graciosos acerca de esos temas para hacerla reír. Esa era la forma de conversar de ellos cuando estaban en lugares así de públicos, y este nuevo método no dejaba de parecerle frío, raro y dificultoso.

Hermione acomodó uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja, dejando al descubierto parte de la piel de su cuello, adornada por un collar de perlitas. Se cruzó de brazos y sujetó entre ellos su chaleco gris, como si tuviera frío.

Ron se dedicó a mirarla. ¿Cómo era que la había dejado ir? ¿Cuántas veces se habían distanciado durante los prácticamente diez años que estuvieron sin Rose y Hugo? Muchas, pero siempre volvían el uno al otro. Le gustaba pensar que era porque ella lo quería como a nadie y él no podía ni quería encontrar a nadie que le quitara el sueño de la forma en que lo hacía ella, pero últimamente se sentía contrariado. ¿Y si ella quería a otro? Hermione siempre había sido tan discreta, tan pulcra con sus relaciones sociales o íntimas, tan correcta. ¿Por qué no podía ser eso?

¿Y si durante las misiones en las que él pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa, ella había conocido a alguien? A alguien más interesante, menos grosero, quizá mayor, más maduro, alguien que la entendiera mejor que él. Alguien que le diera más placer, quizá. ¿Por eso es que últimamente ella ya no tenía ganas de acostarse con él? La idea de Hermione con otro le carcomía en otros niveles, sin embargo, no podía dejar de considerarla válida. Ron podía aceptar varias situaciones como gatillantes de su ruptura con Hermione, pero considerarse incapaz de satisfacer a su mujer de la manera adecuada era una opción que le resultaba dolorosa, frustrante y hasta casi patética.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a no dejarse convencer por sus ideas, y Hermione se obligó a no seguirlo con la mirada, pero de igual forma, la sobresaltó un poco el cambio brusco de posición.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella lo miró con incredulidad. Charlotte alejándose de Teddy y Victoire, abanicándose la cara con las manos, captó su atención. De pronto la rabia pudo con ella, y contestó:

—Tú amiga está sola, ve a por ella —le dijo con frialdad, como si no sintiera el dolor que sentía al decirlo. Ron, confundido, siguió la vista de Hermione y descubrió como Charlotte bebía de un vaso para calmar su sed. Se giró nuevamente hacia Hermione, que se había puesto de pie.

—Hermione… —empezó, pero ella ya caminaba hacia la cocina. No lo dudó, la siguió—. Hermione —volvió a llamarla en cuanto entraron a la alegre cocina de los Potter. Las paredes eran de color amarillo cremoso y el refrigerador tenía un examen de Historia de la Magia de James pegado con un imán, en el cual había obtenido un diez. El único diez de su vida en Historia de la magia, y lo había obtenido hace dos años, sin embargo, se rehusaba a que su madre lo quitara de ahí.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella poniéndose las manos en la cintura. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era esa especie de escena de celos? ¿Qué hacía él siguiéndola en su arranque de ira? ¡No! Esto no estaba bien.

—¿Por qué te pones así? George invitó a Charlotte, yo no pensaba hacerlo y…—Hermione le cortó haciendo un gesto con una mano, en señal de que se detuviese.

—No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, Ronald. No tienes por qué dármelas —le dijo mientras se giraba y abría el refrigerador de la familia para sacar algo de jugo. No quería más whisky ni más Hidromiel.

— ¿Entonces por qué, si no tengo que darte explicaciones, te pone así de enojada el hecho de que Charlotte haya venido a la fiesta? —Ron se estaba atreviendo, y se sintió enormemente glorioso cuando la vio tragar su jugo de calabaza sin responder. Tras unos segundos, ella se giró y lo miró con una expresión burlesca.

—No estoy enojada, puede ir a la fiesta que a ella se le plazca, me tiene sin cuidado —escupió, mientras enfatizaba el mensaje con las manos. Ron rió sarcásticamente.

—Estás furiosa, ¡mírate! —la indicó. Ella tragó el resto de su jugo.

— ¡Tú eres el que está queriendo ver cosas que no son! —le espetó como si estuviera arrojándole las palabras encima. Ron continuaba mirándola fijamente— ¿Por qué tendría que estar enojada?

—Quizá 'enojada' no fue la palabra correcta, tal vez… ¿Celosa? ¿Podría ser? —le consultó con socarronería. Hermione apretó los dientes, pero al instante se obligó a esbozar la sonrisa más cínica que pudo.

—¿De qué voy a estar celosa? —Escupió las palabras con rabia—. ¿Por ti?

—¿Ah, no? —le preguntó él, dando un paso tortuosamente largo hacia ella. Hermione se obligó a no retroceder.

—No —aseguró con la frente en alto y mirándolo fijamente—. Pensé que te había quedado claro cuando te fuiste: hace mucho que dejaste de entender lo que siento, aunque no lo creas —dijo, hiriéndolo justo donde debía y sin saberlo. Ron tergiversó de mil maneras aquella frase. La posibilidad de que hubiera un tercero era cada vez más amplia y más dolorosa.

—Entonces, puedo decir lo mismo. Hace mucho que dejó de interesarte lo que yo quería o lo que sentía —le dijo en voz alta, y aunque pensaba continuar encarándola y ella tenía muchísimos ánimos de contestar, su frase quedó en el aire al ser interrumpidos por la afrancesada voz de Fleur.

— ¿No pueden estar un par de horas juntos sin discutir? —dijo casi sin mirarlos mientras, al igual que Hermione, se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza. Ron fulminó a su cuñada con la mirada y Hermione se giró hacia el refrigerador a buscar algo que no había, algo que quizá ni siquiera existiera.

A cualquiera le hubiese sorprendido lo que el paso del tiempo había hecho en la relación de Hermione con Fleur. Si bien a Hermione nunca le había caído del todo bien la rubia, en parte porque se percataba de que ésta arrugaba la nariz con disgusto cada vez que le veía el pelo despeinado y enredado, había aceptado su relación de parentesco con ella, generando la suficiente confianza como para que la francesa pudiera regañarlos de esa manera sin siquiera mostrarse un poquito arrepentida. Parte de esa confianza había nacido en la despedida de soltera de Angelina… una larguísima historia.

Fleur suspiró y aunque pensaba quedarse a descansar de la fiesta un rato en la cocina, el ambiente se veía denso y tras dejar su vaso limpio sobre la estantería, se retiró a paso cansado. Hermione continuaba sin girarse y Ron chasqueó la lengua antes de hablar:

—Cuando se vayan, avísame, quiero despedirme de los niños.

Y dicho esto se fue de la cocina, con un aire molesto. Molesto porque Fleur lo había interrumpido, molesto porque ella se había girado y no le había respondido más, porque se había puesto celosa aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. ¿Cómo podía ponerse celosa si ella misma había decidido terminar su relación? A veces odiaba esa contrariedad en los sentimientos de Hermione. Odiaba no entenderla, lo odiaba.

Hermione llevó su vaso hasta el fregadero y echó a correr el agua para limpiarlo. Quería llorar, pero se obligó a no hacerlo. No quería reconocer que su instinto primitivo había tenido que ser controlado para no salir corriendo a hacer una pataleta al verlo llegar con Charlotte, no quería reconocer que Ron tenía razón, y no quería sentirse tan herida por lo que él le había dicho.

¿Dejar de interesarle lo que él sentía? ¿Lo que él quería? Claro, ella tenía razón al decir que Ron necesitó siempre una mujer diferente. Ella sabía que a veces lo descuidaba, pero es que siempre pensó que él la quería así de todos modos.

Además, él tampoco era tan atento con ella todo el tiempo. Le había parecido justo siempre, como si tuvieran un trato tácito. Suspiró y presionó sus manos frías sobre sus sienes antes de volver a la estancia principal.

Con el pasar del rato se vio obligada a aceptar la exigencia de Harry por bailar con ella y se animó aunque sea un poquito –y de forma bastante falsa– para quitarse la angustia y demostrarle a todos que no iba a arruinarse la velada. A Charlotte le tocó, inevitablemente, bailar con Ron en algún punto de la noche y Hermione se obligó, por su propio bien, a no mirar.

Harry reía a carcajadas y lograba hacerla reír igualmente mientras giraban junto a Ginny y Bill, que bailaban a su lado. Cuando Hermione divisó a Rose sentarse en un sofá con una copa de jugo, las mejillas sonrosadas y reprimiendo un bostezo suplicó a su amigo con la mirada, y él no demoró en entender el mensaje. La soltó y ella caminó directamente hasta donde estaba su hija.

Rose parecía no inmutarse con su cercanía, estaba muy cansada.

— ¿Estás cansada, cielo? —le preguntó con amor. Rose asintió con la cabeza.

—En la mañana, con Lily acompañamos a Hugo a patinar, encima la fiesta… —murmuró la muchacha, que de pronto empezó a tener hipo. Hermione sonrió.

— ¿Anduviste en la patineta de Hugo? —le preguntó sorprendida, sabía que las habilidades de su hija eran nulas en aquel ámbito.

—La usamos más bien como trineo, casi nos mata porque le soltamos las rueditas —se rió Rose. Hermione la acompañó y recordó cómo su hijo pasaba grandes ratos decorando y manteniendo aquella patineta. Ahorraba para comprarle ruedas nuevas y decorados de colores o bandas de música que le gustaran. Gastaba casi tanto como lo haría cualquier otro joven mago en una escoba.

Y como si supiera que pensaban en él, Hugo apareció con ellas al instante.

— ¿Quieres irte mamá? Luces agotada…—le dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Hermione lo miró con complicidad. Sí, quería irse… ¿pero y Rose?

—Vámonos. Tú igual, vamos…—dijo Hugo rápidamente mientras palmeaba el hombro de su hermana. Rose soltó un bufido.

—Más respeto con tus mayores, eh…—dijo Rose como en broma, soltando otro hipo. Esta vez fue el turno de Hugo de soltar un bufido. Hermione los observó en silencio. Había olvidado lo lindos que eran juntos, sobre todo cuando tenían aquella típica discusión. Hugo, a pesar de ser menor, muchísimas veces pasaría desapercibido como el mayor ante los ojos de alguien que no los conociera. Quizá por su porte alto, por su manera de andar, o por aquella madurez en sus gestos y sus palabras que decían mucho de un muchacho de catorce años.

—Mamá, puedes bajar mi bolso, lo dejé arriba y me da flojera subir…—pidió Rose. Hugo chasqueó la lengua, pero al instante Hermione empuñó su varita y susurró el hechizo convocador que hizo atravesar el bolso de color café por la escalera hacia a ellos. Rose se lo colgó al hombro.

Hermione seguía sin entender cómo era que todo le estaba saliendo tan fácil. ¿Ninguna rabieta? ¿Ninguna pataleta? ¿Nada?

Se despidieron de los más cercanos, y Rose tuvo que aguantar el gigantesco beso que su tía Ginny le plantó en la mejilla delante de todos. Antes de que pudieran salir de la casa Ron los alcanzó y se despidió cariñosamente de sus dos hijos, obligándolos a prometer que irían a almorzar a La Madriguera alguno de esos días y que le avisaran con anterioridad para poder almorzar juntos.

Ni siquiera el desaire que Ron le hizo al finalizar su estadía en la casa de los Potter pudo arruinar el repentino júbilo que azotaba a Hermione al caminar al lado de su hija y que esta no se mostrara esquiva ni regañona.

—¿Vamos en auto? —se horrorizó Rose después de un rato, mientras caminaban hacia el patio.

Hugo hizo un ruido de burla.

—No, tonta, vamos a aparecernos.

— ¿Estás sobria? —preguntó Rose a su mamá entre risas, y Hermione la miró por entre sus pestañas—. Ya, era una broma mamá…— y soltó más carcajadas. Algo le decía a Hermione que la única que no estaba sobria era Rose, pero la idea de ponerse a discutir con ella le fatigaba tanto que prefirió hacer como que no se dio cuenta que al bajar los escalones del jardín, Hugo sostenía a su hermana del brazo simulando indiferencia.

Cuando estuvieron escondidos en un lugar lo suficientemente seguro, Hugo y Rose se afirmaron de sus manos y Hermione los hizo aparecer a los tres en el patio trasero de su casa. Entraron en silencio, disfrutando de la paz que el entorno ofrecía, prendiendo pocas luces y despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente.

Rose entró a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. ¡Por Dios que había extrañado aquel lugar… sus cosas, su cama! Ese era su lugar. Las paredes de un fuerte color verde, el único capaz de tapar el horroroso rosado que había tenido su habitación cuando pequeña, la colcha estampada de flores que le habían regalado sus abuelos maternos, su escoba que casi nunca usa pero finge acarrear para todos lados para no herir a su padre. Se sentó al borde de la cama y desató el nudo de sus zapatos. No podía rehusarse a quién era, a lo que ella tenía, aun cuando le hubiesen arrebatado sin permiso parte de lo que ella más quería.

Tras ponerse el pijama no alcanzó a nada más que a cubrirse con las tapas de la cama y se durmió. Vamos a ver si mañana James le alivia el dolor de cabeza… nunca más le acepta un par de copas a su primo revoltoso.

Al día siguiente se despertaron tarde producto del cansancio de la noche anterior, pero fatigados como estaban ninguno se sintió con ánimos de exigir ni de hacer un almuerzo digno, por lo que se limitaron a esperar a que Hermione les preparará un desayuno contundente en silencio.

—He revisado el periódico, y estarán dando una película a las cinco, de ese director que tanto te gusta, en el teatro muggle…—dijo Hermione a su hijo, mientras se sentaba a la mesa con el periódico muggle en la mano. Hugo abrió la boca para responder, y Rose rodó los ojos.

—Como si no supiera ya, mamá…—comentó la chica, algo fastidiada. El muchacho habló en seguida.

—Se ha estrenado el fin de semana en Estados Unidos…—comentó por el simple hecho de borrar el comentario de su hermana. Hermione asintió, ignorando al igual que Hugo, los bufidos de su hija mayor— ¿Podríamos ir? — propuso el chico y Rose chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que Hermione sonreía con efusividad.

—Vayan los dos, yo tengo planes con papá hoy a la noche —dijo la chica mientras se llevaba a la boca el vaso de jugo de manzana. Hugo la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Papá no mencionó nada… —dijo él, intentando recordar algún momento que haya pasado por alto.

—Me dijo a mí —repuso la muchacha, encogiéndose de hombros— y yo le dije que estarías ocupado por esta función de la que hablabas hace días…—comentó haciendo énfasis en que todos estaban enterados de aquel evento que traía a Hugo emocionado hace días, salvo –evidentemente- su madre.

Hermione apretó los labios y masticó su tostada en silencio. Aquel ambiente de tensión la ponía enferma. Qué ingenua había sido cuando pensó que Rose olvidaría sus rabietas. La pequeña borrachera se le había pasado, y estaba volviendo a ser la misma que hace unas cuantas horas.

— ¿Así que saldrán los dos esta tarde? —preguntó Hermione, luego de un rato. Rose negó con la cabeza mientras tragaba parte de su desayuno.

—Creo que papá quiere presentarnos a una chica, pensaba posponerlo por lo tuyo, Hugo, pero le dije que no importaba —respondió, restándole importancia.

Hugo casi se atragantó con su jugo y Hermione intentó no demostrar su sorpresa.

—No te preocupes, yo tantearé terreno… si todo resulta bien, de ahí programamos otra salida contigo, cuando puedas…

—Hablas de esto como si se tratara de… no sé, de algo sencillo —dijo el chico, con rabia contenida.

—Es sencillo —rebatió. Hermione dejó de mirarla, y se dispuso a masticar con furia y en silencio, ordenando sus ideas antes de hablar.

—No lo es… ¡ni siquiera sabía que papá salía con alguien! —dijo Hugo soltando su cuchara y desordenándose el pelo, intentando calmar su pequeño arranque de ira.

—Ahora lo sabes, aunque tampoco debe ser nada _taaan_ serio. Me lo ha dicho como quién no quiere la cosa —. Rose volvió a encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia. Hermione decidió intervenir.

—Debería serlo, de lo contrario, no veo porqué tendrían que conocerla —dijo sin levantar la vista de su plato. No podría creerlo, o sea… en verdad que no le cuadraba la historia.

—No es algo que tenga que ver contigo tampoco… —le discutió Rose.

—Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo… ¡ustedes son mis hijos! —rebatió con una cuota elevada de exasperación. Rose bufó y rio sarcásticamente.

—Lo mismo te dieron "tus hijos" cuando echaste a papá de la casa.

Aunque Hugo reclamó al instante, Rose continuó mirando a su madre con aire desafiante y cuando Hermione se dispuso a contestar, volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno.

—Creo que te he explicado, infinidades de veces, que aquello no fue una decisión solamente mía, además acabas de irte muy lejos del tema.

Rose rodó los ojos y asintió, simulando aburrimiento por escucharla.

—Y ha quedado más que claro que a papá tampoco le interesa arreglar las cosas, ¿o no? —intervino Hugo.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo, él tiene derecho a rehacer su vida.

—Claro, ¿pero por qué ahora? ¿O me vas a decir que así de rápido se enamora la gente?

— ¡Y qué sabes tú de enamorarse! —le espetó Rose, con la voz chillona, mirando a Hugo con un gesto despectivo.

— ¡Pues no mucho menos que tú! —escupió Hugo, con furia. Su hermana soltó un bufido y ambos se quedaron callados por un segundo.

Hermione se veía sumergida en sus pensamientos, en pensar qué era lo correcto para hacer y qué no. Tenía ganas de castigar a Rose por sus atrevimientos pero sabía que sólo causaría más rebeldía, ¿y Ron saliendo con otra mujer? ¿Será verdad o será una mentira de Rose? Anoche había parecido tener la intención de convencerla de que no se pusiera celosa de Charlotte. No tenía sentido.

—Además, no creo que esté enamorado tampoco —agregó Rose, con la voz bajita. Una cuota de arrepentimiento en su voz. Hermione recibió esta última frase como un apoyo a su teoría interna de que Rose se estaba inventando cosas.

—O tal vez podría estarlo, no me extrañaría que esté formalizando ahora una relación más antigua —soltó Hugo y se arrepintió de inmediato al ver cómo sus palabras gatillaron al fin una reacción en su madre, que continuaba sentada frente a él, analizando las posibilidades de que aquello fuera verdad. Hermione respiró profundamente.

— ¡Qué dices! ¡Papá jamás engañó a mamá! —protestó Rose dejando de lado su desayuno y preparándose más para la discusión.

— ¡Y lo dices tan segura! —le contestó Hugo, que poco ya le importaba lo que la discusión generar—. Yo no pondría las manos al fuego por él.

—Yo sí —le contradijo Hermione, decidida.

Hugo la miró con el rostro lleno de dudas y Rose no demoró en sumarse a la expresión.

—Tu padre y yo nos peleamos por otros asuntos, pero él nunca hizo algo así. No pienses mal de él —le dijo Hermione, mientras le tomaba la mano al menor de su familia. Hugo hizo una mueca de extrañeza y Rose suspiró—. Nunca nos habríamos hecho algo así, ninguno de los dos. Y estoy segura de ello.

Y eso fue lo último que el desayuno trajo a la mesa. No hablaron más que monosílabos y después de eso, Rose se retiró a su habitación y Hugo se quedó, algo descolocado, viendo la televisión de la sala.

No tenía ánimos, así que Hermione lavó los platos a la manera mágica y se sentó a la mesa a completar su trabajo pendiente.

—Siento haberte hecho sentir mal —dijo Hugo luego de un rato, bajándole el volumen al televisor. Hermione le regaló una sonrisa.

—No importa, no pasa nada —le aseguró y el joven se encogió de hombros, como deseando decir algo más—. Sólo me interesa que sepas que esas cosas que te imaginas no pasaron entre tu padre y yo. ¿Está bien?

Hugo asintió, pero el instinto de madre la obligó a continuar hablando.

—Tu padre puede tener sus defectos, pero siempre ha sido un hombre muy bueno—. Hugo hizo una mueca, apagó la televisión y se acercó a ella.

—Tengo rabia, mamá—confesó sintiendo un nudo molesto en la garganta—. Que no grite como Rose a cada tanto, no quiere decir que esté menos enojado.

Hermione le comprendió y lo abrazó para que se sintiera mejor, aunque el joven rechazó rápidamente su abrazo. Hugo observó a Hermione muy callado mientras le invadía un montón de frases que decir y preguntas que formular.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó haciendo de aquella pregunta una cuestión profunda y no la típica interrogante de cortesía.

—No puedo estarlo si Rose me odia y tu odias a tu papá.

—No lo odio —se apuró a decir Hugo—. Estoy enojado con él, y Rose tampoco te odia.

—Está enojada conmigo—adivinó ella. Hugo esbozó una sonrisa débil, le dio unos torpes golpecitos en la espalda y subió a su habitación completamente en silencio.

Hugo en el fondo sabía que esto se les estaba yendo de las manos en contra de lo que debía ser, en parte por culpa de su hermana, en parte por culpa de sus padres. No estaba seguro sobre culparse a él o no, después de todo, tampoco estaba haciendo nada por detener cada nueva discusión entre Rose y su mamá, y tampoco había tenido las agallas suficientes como para hablar abiertamente con su padre sobre el asunto, no lo ha enfrentado como desearía. Él no está menos preocupado porque la pelea les ha durado mucho más rato del que él creía, pero no lo demuestra. El lado introvertido y tímido de su personalidad ha carcomido casi todas sus opiniones, no dejándolas salir, manteniéndolas bajo siete llaves, callándose todo lo que desea hablar.

Pero se sigue conteniendo porque alguien tiene que hacerlo, alguien tiene que ceder y su hermana claramente no será ese alguien.

La casa quedó en silencio por horas, hasta que Rose avisó en voz alta que iba a salir justo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Hermione resopló enojada y con aire resignado arregló su pelo y maquilló un poco sus ojos para estar lista prontamente. Quince minutos después ella y Hugo estuvieron dentro del auto con destino al cine.

Por otro lado, Ron, que no esperaba visitas se levantó extrañado del sofá frente a la tele cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó. Su sorpresa fue más grande cuando se encontró con su hija del otro lado, cargando un bolso de tamaño considerable.

—No —dijo antes de saludarla—. Si tu mamá no te ha autorizado, no.

Rose rodó los ojos y entró hasta la sala, se arrojó sobre el viejo sillón que Ron solía tener en su habitación de La Madriguera y que ahora se encontraba decorando su nuevo hogar.

—Sí sabe que estoy aquí.

— ¿Sabe que planeas quedarte?

—Síp. Tengo una coartada —sonrió la muchacha y se levantó en dirección a la cocina, buscando algo para comer.

— ¿Coartada? ¿Has cometido algún crimen? —se burló Ron, dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla. Rose sacó otra botella del refrigerador y la destapó.

—Uhm…—murmuró, indecisa—. He dicho una mentirilla piadosa.

—No…—Ron sonó abrumado. Últimamente la inteligencia de su hija, que tan feliz y orgulloso lo había puesto siempre, le estaba causando más que un dolor de cabeza —¿Qué dijiste? Si Hermione no sabe que estás aquí y está preocupada buscándote estarás castigada hasta que tengas 30 —añadió seriamente. Rose soltó una risita. —No lo estoy encontrando gracioso. Voy a llamar a tu mamá, ahora.

Ron se puso de pie y comenzó a rebuscar entre los cojines del sillón y la chaqueta del trabajo el dichoso teléfono móvil cuando Rose lo detuvo.

—Ay, papá, si no es eso —dijo, divertida— .Le he dicho que querías presentarme a tu novia y que por eso vendría aquí a tu casa.

Ron tuvo una de esas sensaciones en las que un escalofrío baja desde la espina dorsal hasta las piernas, de puro espanto. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Estás loca? —dijo. Tenía el rostro transformado por la rabia y la sorpresa. Rose no supo qué contestar, la reacción de su padre había resultado tan explosiva para ella como para él—. ¿Cómo se te puede pasar por la cabeza decirle una cosa así a tu mamá?

—Era para que me dejara ir… —se excusó ella.

— ¿¡Y por qué tienes tantas ganas de escapar de ella!? —Ron estaba colorado y enojadísimo. Estas pataletas de Rose tenían que terminarse en algún momento, estaban siendo demasiado blandos con ella.

Rose, de nuevo, se quedó sin palabras. Desconcertada y asustada por el tono de voz alterado de su padre, tragó saliva, nerviosa. Ron, todavía rojo como tomate caminaba de una esquina a la otra balbuceando recriminaciones.

— ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir una mentira como esa? ¡No tenías ningún derecho! —Rose no aguantó más entonces.

— ¡No, nunca importaron mis derechos! —dijo, con la voz temblorosa. Ron bufó y rodó los ojos, exhausto—. ¡A ninguno de los dos les importó lo que Hugo y yo pensábamos!

—¡Porque no es asunto de ustedes! —gritó Ron.

—¡Claro que es asunto nuestro! —respondió ella, igualmente gritando.

— ¡No me levantes la voz! —Rose apretó los dientes. Por eso odiaba discutir con sus padres, siempre eran ellos los que debían ganar—. Lo que pasó entre tu madre y yo es un asunto que debemos arreglar sin que se entrometan ustedes, es algo entre ella y yo. Y no, Rose, no vas a ponerla celosa inventándome una novia…

Ron miraba a su hija sin furia ahora y tratando de hacerla entender. Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Podía intentarlo.

—No, no intentes nada más —. Ron negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su hija, que ahora secaba con ambas manos sus lágrimas lo más apresurada que podía—. Y necesito pedirte, por favor, que dejes de tratar mal a Hermione. Ella te ama, más que a nadie, y no se merece tu indiferencia.

Rose miró a su padre tal como lo hubiese hecho 10 o 12 años atrás, tras caerse de un columpio o haber fallado en algún juego. Cansada, decepcionada y triste. Esa tristeza profunda y dura, imposible de remover porque al parecer no hay nada que ella pueda hacer al respecto. Ha tomado todas las malas decisiones que podría tomar respecto a sus padres y ya se ha quedado sin opciones, sin conseguir nada. Se abrazó al pecho de su padre y dejó que las últimas lágrimas mojaran su rostro.

Una vez que consiguió que Rose dejara de llorar, Ron le pidió que ordenara una pizza por teléfono. Cenaron en silencio y Rose se fue a dormir a su improvisado cuarto. A pesar de que le ofreció a su padre ver una película o jugar ajedrez, éste se negó. Sabía que no podía enojarse tanto con su hija, pero es que de veras que ésta vez lo había metido en un lío tremendo.

El gran sillón de cuero de la oficina de Hermione volvía a comportarse de manera horrible, ya no había hechizo que sirviera. Tendría que tirarlo y comprar uno nuevo. Le dolía la espalda como si estuviese cargando una pila de enormes libros y aunque avanzaba… el montón de papeles sobre su escritorio no disminuía tan considerablemente como le hubiese gustado. Necesitaba dejar todo en orden para poder tomarse una semana de vacaciones, quería intentar salir con sus hijos y renovar la relación con ellos. Además de que lo necesitaba. ¡Cuánto necesitaba descansar!

Estaba tan absorta en sus asuntos que no distinguió los golpes en la puerta. "Adelante" gritó, sin levantar siquiera la vista. Ron, que era quien golpeaba, abrió la puerta y avanzó hasta el escritorio. Tuvo que carraspearse para que Hermione desenterrara la cabeza de la pila de carpetas. Cuando lo vio el estómago se le apretó pero lo disimuló.

— ¡Ron! —exclamó, entre extrañada y confundida. Se puso colorada por la sorpresa e inconscientemente se metió el cabello detrás de las orejas.

La cara de Hermione había sido un libro abierto para Ron una vez que comenzó a conocerla mejor. Luego de un par de años juntos, entendía con facilidad sus expresiones, los movimientos de su cuerpo e incluso podía imaginarse muchas veces lo que estaba pensando. Aunque eso no significaba que siempre se le diera bien. Las mujeres, y particularmente Hermione, según él, son muy impredecibles.

—Dijiste que podía pasar —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros, respondiendo a la pregunta que ella no hizo de cómo diablos estaba dentro de su oficina.

—Sí, sí… dime —dijo ella, poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio, como hacía cada vez que alguien venía a hablarle de trabajo.

Ron volvió a encogerse de hombros, como si no supiera muy bien cómo empezar a hablar. Tomó una bocanada de aire y disimuló su incomodidad sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de ella.

—Rose hoy volverá a casa —anunció finalmente. Puso una pierna sobre la otra, con fingida serenidad—. La he castigado por su rebeldía y por salirse sin permiso anoche —masculló, con un tono severo. Hermione arqueó una ceja.

No es que Ron no supiera castigar, de hecho, sí que le agradaba la idea de los castigos como modeladores de disciplina, el problema es que era un pésimo castigador. Desde muy pequeños, Hugo y Rose aprendieron a librarse de las consecuencias de sus actos portándose divertidos o haciendo algo que a Ron le causara tanta risa que olvidara porqué estaba enojado con ellos en primer lugar.

—Ah, me parece bien —decidió ahorrarse comentarios extra—. Aunque la verdad es que sí me avisó que estaría contigo, no que no llegaría a dormir aunque… supuse que se quedaría allá.

—Sí, bueno no solo ayer… está castigada por faltas acumuladas. Dejémoslo así —zanjó él. Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza y los labios fruncidos, apretados en una línea. Ron la observó primero a ella, luego a su oficina.

Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba desde la última vez que había estado allí, hace aproximadamente 3 meses. Mucho antes de que decidieran separarse. Las paredes de color crema estaban cubiertas con distintos cuadros: diplomas de honor de distintas instituciones, Hogwarts por supuesto era una de ellas.

Junto al librero en el cual Hermione guardaba ediciones indispensables para su trabajo y archivadores que utilizaba todo el tiempo habían dos cuadros de fotos, uno hecho por cada uno de los niños en su primer año de escuela muggle. Uno de macarrones pintados con pinturas de colores y otro con lentejuelas brillantes. En cada cuadro había una foto mágica de ellos cuatro.

Ron miró la primera foto. Había sido tomada hace seis años por Harry, en King's cross en el primero de septiembre del 2017: el primer día en Hogwarts de Rose. Miró a Hermione de nuevo.

—Sé que se está portando algo complicada —empezó, intentando ablandar la línea dura que se había convertido la boca de Hermione—, pero ella es la que peor se está tomando todo esto. No deberías ser tan dura con ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos más grandes y soltó un bufido. Se recargó con fuerza en el respaldo de su sillón hasta que éste crujió. Fulminó a Ron con la mirada

—Yo no estoy siendo dura con ella—. ¡Merlín, cómo se atrevía!— Todo lo que he sido es ser paciente y permisiva con todos los arrebatos que ha tenido.

—Lo sé—. Ron habló de inmediato, como intentando frenarla—. Sólo te lo menciono, así como para… no sé, para que tratemos los dos —dijo esto con un especial énfasis —de entenderla. Es como si se estuviera esforzando por hacernos discutir a todos.

Ron soltó una risita nerviosa, como si de hecho le causara gracia la actitud irrespetuosa de su hija. Hermione suspiró y se resignó a asentir con la cabeza otra vez. Cayó sobre ellos un silencio extraño. Incómodo quizá, alargado por ambos de manera casi involuntaria. Cada vez que uno de los dos pensaba en abrir la boca, se arrepentía.

Ron volvió a mirar las fotos del mueble. El segundo cuadro contenía una foto más antigua, unos 14 años atrás. En el Hospital de San Mungo, Hermione recostada en una cama envuelta en una bata de color lila sostenía a Hugo entre sus brazos. Habrá tenido a penas un día de nacido. Ella le sostenía la manito para que saludara a la cámara. Al lado, él tenía a Rose en sus brazos, que agitaba un peluche con forma de calabaza y tenía un peinado muy desarmado (fruto de lo pésimo que era Ron haciéndole moños). Esa foto también la había tomado Harry.

Hermione siguió la mirada de Ron y miró la foto. Fue inevitable que soltara una risita.

—Qué bueno que aprendiste a peinarla con el tiempo —soltó una carcajada—. Esta foto me da mucha risa cada vez que la veo, Rose no tiene idea de nada, solo le importa su calabaza.

Ron se contagió de la risa de Hermione y se relajó un poco en la silla. Dejó su varita sobre el escritorio de Hermione e indicó con el dedo.

—¿Ves que traigo el pantalón sucio con papilla? Merlín, ese día fue de locos…—Hermione asintió mientras se reía.

—Recuerdo que explotó la lonchera en el viaje sobre tu ropa, quizá esa fue la primera señal mágica de Rose pero ni nos dimos cuenta…— se rieron más fuerte—. Qué locura, no sabíamos qué hacer con una y estábamos teniendo al segundo.

—Lo hacíamos bien —dijo Ron, con un leve tono de reproche—. Sólo que tú tenías demasiado dolor y yo, francamente, nunca había estado tan estresado en mi vida.

Hermione rió de nuevo. Es cierto. El trabajo de parto de Hugo fue terrible. Las pociones mágicas ya no le hacían efecto cuando tomaron un taxi hasta la calle en que se encontraba San Mungo. Encima de todo, Rose había elegido ese día precisamente para no querer tragar ni un bocado y arrojar toda la comida por los aires, haciendo que Ron perdiera completamente la paciencia. Hermione no ayudaba nada con sus gemidos de dolor mientras que el conductor muggle del taxi les aseguraba que era el camino incorrecto hacia la clínica y que ella iba a dar a luz en cualquier momento. Ron tuvo que confundirlo para que dejara de molestar, aunque eso solo empeoró su estrés pues el pobre muggle confundido se pasó dos semáforos en rojo y un disco pare por ir fregándose los ojos. Hermione nunca supo aquello o habría duplicado el estrés de Ron gritándole por irresponsable.

Después de un largo silencio en el que parecía que los dos estaban recordando aquella tarde de locos, un golpeteo en la puerta los sacó de su ensoñación. Un mago bajito y moreno venía a pedirle a Hermione algunos archivos sobre un juicio que se llevaría a cabo ese día en la tarde. Hermione agitó su varita rápidamente y se puso de pie hasta que juntó todos los pergaminos dentro de una carpeta. Se la entregó al mago disculpándose por el retraso, aunque a Ron le dio la impresión que el hombre se reía diciendo "no está atrasado, señora, nunca se atrasa usted".

Hermione volvió a su asiento y acomodó otros papeles. El momento se había quebrado un poco. Entonces, Ron recordó a qué había ido allí principalmente. ¡La mentirilla piadosa de Rose!

—Oye —dijo con tono distraído—, ¿qué tal si vamos por un café? La verdad es que se me apetece un brownie desde hace días.

Hermione se sintió algo descolocada. No se supone que debas verte con tu ex y salir a tomar café como si eso fuera lo más normal.

Ahg, qué mal sonaba eso de decir que tenía un ex. Se sentía como de 15 años.

De pronto recordó la frase de Rose del día anterior.

—No puedo ir —dijo. Aun si fuese mentira, que vaya que era probable dada la antipatía que había desarrollado su hija, la sola idea de pensar a Ron besando a otra mujer la hacía enfurecer profundamente.

Ron, que había interpretado su rostro en seguida, maldijo para sus adentros.

—Anda, no puedes estar tan ocupada como para no poder salir por unos 20 minutos —mintió. Nunca tomarse un café con alguien duraba menos de 20 minutos. Hermione continuó seria mirando sus pergaminos, fingiendo leerlos como si empezase a ignorar a Ron para que este se fuera. —Podemos ir a ese lugar que queda en West End Lane… y pedirnos unas maravillas de manzana.

Hermione lo maldijo en sus entrañas. En aquella calle había una antigua cafetería a la cual Hermione solía ir con sus padres de niña. Cuando era adulta y salía con Ron lo llevó allí varias veces. Era francamente uno de los lugares que a Hermione más le gustaban de Londres muggle, y Ron lo sabía. Habían tenido cientos de citas allí.

Eso era jugar sucio.

—Mira, no creo que sea conveniente. —empezó, enojándose conforme las palabras iban saliendo de su boca. — En primer lugar no tengo tiempo. En segundo lugar, te agradezco que hayas venido a mantenerme informada sobre tus decisiones en torno a Rose, pero la verdad es que no tengo intenciones de salir a tomar café contigo como si todo estuviese normal entre nosotros.

Ron se asombró de la seriedad de sus palabras. Ese era el problema con Hermione. Un minuto era dulce, risueña, lo hacía sonreír pensándola en esos lindos momentos que pasaron juntos y al siguiente nuevamente era enojona y altanera.

—De hecho que salir a tomarnos un café es algo fuera de lo normal. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que aceptaste salir conmigo, siquiera? —bramó enseguida, casi tan rápido como su boca le permitía soltar las palabras. —Digo, no es como si te hicieras mucho tiempo del trabajo para mí.

Hermione soltó un bufido de frustración que casi contuvo un gritito.

—¡Otra vez lo mismo! ¿Es que no te aburres de quejarte, Ronald? —Iba a seguir pero Ron habló de inmediato y la cortó en seco.

—Pues está claro que me aburrí hace algún tiempo.

La mirada de Ron era fría y dura. Hermione sintió que se le enrojecía la parte baja de las mejillas y sintió unos deseos muy fuertes de sollozar.

—Lo sé —tragó saliva. —Puedes invitar a tu novia a comer brownies, no creo que tenga mucho trabajo ahora que se ha liado con el jefe. Yo, en cambio, tengo para toda la tarde aqut í en la oficina.

Fue demasiada información junta. Los dos se sintieron furiosos. Hermione consigo misma, porque su autocontrol le había fallado. No se supone que tenía que decir nada al respecto, pero ahí estaba, sacándole en cara a Ron eso intentando ser irónica mientras la voz le temblaba y se le revolvía el estómago.

Ron, por su parte, sentía deseos de patearlo todo. Hermione era cabeza dura y se le había metido la idea de Charlotte y él teniendo una aventura hace tanto tiempo que ya no parecía ser un tópico añadido o sin importancia. Ya no era algo normal, no era una discusión ligera.

Aunque Ron debía reconocer que no todo era culpa de Hermione. Rose, George y él mismo se las habían arreglado para montar escenarios terriblemente sospechosos. Guardó su varita en su túnica y se puso de pie.

—Justamente pensaba aclararte que no es cierto nada de lo que te ha dicho Rose, pero ya veo que estás al nivel de cotilleos de niñas de 16 años, así que… —fingió ridiculizarla. Hermione ni siquiera lo miró y siguió mirando sus documentos. Tragaba saliva para aguantarse el deseo de llorar.

Ron esperó unos segundos para que ella levantara la vista. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no pensaba hacerlo, suspiró y salió por la puerta de la oficina dando un portazo.

* * *

Hola a todes, lamento profundamente la tardanza. Pasó de todo, pasó la vida. Pero actualizo esta historia porque nuevamente las vacaciones me permiten divagar sobre Ron y Hermione. Siento que haya tan poca acción, pero estoy intentando construir un contexto rico en sentimientos y emociones mamonas. Un abrazo a quienes leen y gracias por los comentarios. Son esos comentarios los que me hicieron decidir retomar esta historia. Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

_Agosto, 2003_

 _Hermione estaba sentada frente al escritorio de su Jefe en la Oficina de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, con un maletín sobre su regazo y anotando en una libreta todo lo que el barbudo mago le iba dictando. El hombre caminaba de un lado a otro por la oficina mientras se pasaba los dedos por sobre la barba, con aire pensativo._

— _Luego, creo que deberíamos incluir algo de lo que me ha hablado usted últimamente — dijo y se dejó caer en su pomposa silla de cuero de dragón. Hermione dejó de escribir y por poco casi soltó la pluma que sostenía entre sus dedos._

— _¿Mi propuesta sobre el salario de los elfos domésticos? —preguntó, con un tono de emoción e incredulidad. Su jefe asintió, todavía con los labios apretados. Se notaba que no le parecía la mejor de las ideas, pero Hermione sintió un torbellino de palabras de agradecimiento luchar por su minuto de gloria._

 _Había comenzado a dar las gracias cuando sintió una particular tibieza acercarse desde atrás, como una corriente de aire. El rostro del sr. Smith se veía sorprendido, con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba atentamente la plateada luz de un patronus formarse ante ellos._

 _El caballo de Ginny tomó forma y se dirigió a calmados trotes hasta Hermione. Habló con la voz de la más jóven de los Weasley:_

 _Han tenido un accidente y los han llevado a San Mungo. Voy para allá._

 _Hermione no tuvo tiempo de estar sorprendida. Se puso de pie en un segundo, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho. El sonido del maletín, los pergaminos y objetos que éste contenía estrellándose contra el piso pareció despertarla de su terror. Miró hacia el lugar donde ya había desaparecido el caballo plateado y luego miró a su jefe._

— _Sr. Smith… — comenzó, con la voz temblorosa. No se había dado cuenta, pero también había soltado la pluma y la libreta. Sólo sostenía con fuerza la varita en su mano diestra._

 _Uriel Smith, que todavía tenía el rostro un poco desencajado por la impresión del patronus siseó para callarla. No iba a preguntar mucho, hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia._

— _Vaya, Granger, no le estarían avisando de este modo de no ser urgente._

 _Hermione no alcanzó a dar las gracias, salió corriendo de la oficina. El sonido de sus tacones golpeando las baldosas del ministerio era lo único que podía oír, a pesar del bullicio normal de los trabajadores. Llegó hasta el elevador y tuvo suerte de que estuviera vacío._

 _Las palabras de Ginny volvieron a su mente. Un accidente. San Mungo._

 _Tuvo ganas de llorar. Sentía que el aire le faltaba. En cuanto el elevador se abrió frente Al Atrio empujó a los magos y brujas que esperaban el elevador para correr hasta una chimenea. Estuvo en la recepción de San Mungo unos llameantes segundos después._

 _En cuanto apareció en la blanca estancia del hospital, la tranquila música de ambiente le pareció ridícula en comparación a lo que dentro de su mente estaba ocurriendo. Tenía la respiración agitada, calor en las mejillas y pánico en todos sus músculos._

 _Una sanadora demasiado joven para sonar tan maternal se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo, preguntándole si recordaba porqué había llegado hasta allí. Hermione se soltó con fuerza._

— _Weasley, auror. Vengo a verlo — no logró hilar una oración completa mientras se acomodaba su traje de trabajo y miraba a su alrededor buscando a alguien conocido. Había olvidado su túnica y sus documentos._

— _La fila de las visitas está por allá —indicó la mujer con una sonrisa a una fila de personas que traían consigo cestas de frutas, dulces o regalos. Ninguno de ellos parecía asustado, triste o en pánico, como estaba ella._

— _No, usted no entiende… —dijo Hermione, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué era lo que iba a decir. Usted no entiende que no quiero hacer la fila, que quiero verlo ahora. Decidió usar el comodín que nunca deseaba usar — Vino con Harry Potter._

 _La sonrisa de la mujer fue reemplazada por una mueca de comprensión, asintió con la cabeza, volvió a tomarla del brazo y la encaminó hasta los elevadores del hospital._

— _Piso 4 —le indicó y le dio un apretón en el brazo que a Hermione sólo le generó más miedo._

 _En cuanto terminó el largo viaje en el ascensor, caminó por el pasillo blanco tan decidida que ningún sanador se detuvo a preguntarle a dónde iba. Al final del pasillo pudo distinguir un ajetreo de túnicas. Entre los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban allí pudo reconocer a un hombre viejo que llevaba un cabestrillo en el brazo: el instructor de Sigilo y a una mujer morena, que también reconoció como una compañera de trabajo de Ron y Harry, que caminaba de lado a lado mientras una sanadora intentaba sujetarla para hacerla volver a entrar a la cama._

 _Aceleró el paso y todos los ojos se voltearon hacia ella. Nadie se acercó a hablarle. Miró dentro de una habitación y vio a otros dos magos y una bruja acostados en sus camas, con algunos familiares. Miró a la habitación del frente y los vio._

 _Ginny estaba sentada en un sofá con Harry a su lado, quien vestía una ropa blanca delgada que le habían puesto en el hospital y tenía toda la pierna derecha envuelta en algo que bien podría ser yeso. Estaban tomados de las manos, sin embargo, desde fuera podía verse que estaban discutiendo._

 _Entró a la habitación y pudo escucharlos hablar. Al parecer habían puesto algún hechizo en el umbral de la puerta que ella pudo romper al entrar con brusquedad a la estancia._

 _Harry y Ginny se soltaron y la miraron, entre sorprendidos y aliviados. Hermione quiso decir algo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue contemplar hacia las dos camas de la habitación. Una vacía y desordenada. La otra todavía ocupada por Ron, aún profunda y aparentemente dormido._

Agosto, 2023.

Hermione despertó sobresaltada y un poco mareada. Las imágenes revoloteaban en su cabeza, aún incapaz de discernir entre el sueño y la realidad. Respiró pausadamente y caminó hasta el baño donde vomitó bruscamente. Tenía el cuello y el pecho sudados. Las piernas le tiritaban cuando se sentó al borde de la cama. Luego de unos minutos logró regularizar su respiración y se secó la frente y el cuello con la polera del pijama.

Pudo pensar con más claridad en cuanto se recostó nuevamente y se abrigó con las colchas de su cama. Habían sido recuerdos mezclados con la creatividad propia de las pesadillas. Ron tendido en una camilla de hospital con el rostro más pálido que de costumbre, inerte y helado. La desesperación de pensarlo muerto. Recordó la sensación de ir corriendo por un pasillo largo en el que sólo podía escuchar el sonido de sus pisadas, una enceguecedora luz y un dolor punzante y tremendo en todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se estremeció.

La maldición cruciatus había sido en una etapa de su vida un terror nocturno frecuente. Hábil como era e incapaz de torcer su espíritu analítico, Hermione había logrado dominar a punta de racionalidad el frío y el mareo que la poseía cada vez que recordaba el dolor enceguecedor que había sentido durante esos larguísimos minutos en que Bellatrix Lestrange la había torturado. Le había tomado apenas un par de semanas de convencimiento, y con la ayuda de las medicinas de Fleur, había logrado sobreponerse a los vómitos y al sudor helado, al pánico asfixiante que la hacía despertar de un salto, al miedo a la oscuridad que le venía después del atardecer.

En ese entonces no tenía tiempo para desarrollar una enfermedad mental, se lo había prohibido a sí misma. Afortunadamente, con los años las cosas fueron mejorando y sus pesadillas aparecían como en cualquier persona, cuando estaba preocupada, intranquila o triste. Cuando alguna experiencia del día traía a colación un pensamiento indeseado que se alojaba en algún lugar recóndito de su memoria.

Repasó su día anterior y todo lo que había en su mente era Ron. Sus palabras, su mirada, su enojo, su ausencia. Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho y sollozó en silencio un rato hasta que sus quejidos se transformaron en llanto. Estaba hecha un desastre. Inexplicablemente por su mente no pasaban sus discusiones con él o los caóticos celos que la habían dominado en el último tiempo, sino todas esas veces en que creyó que estaba herido o muerto. Cuando los dejó en el bosque mientras buscaban horrocruxes y pensó que nunca volvería a verlo. Cuando trabajando como auror le tendieron una trampa y estuvo en San Mungo por tres semanas. Cuando pensó que había perdido la capacidad de articular palabras después de un hechizo oscuro que había recibido directo en la nariz. Por alguna razón la sensación de Ron estando en peligro la tenía con un ataque de llanto casi incontrolable. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer conjeturas sobre su repentino destape psicológico de traumas, el llanto empezó a transformarse en dolor romántico. Ya no era una viuda sino una despechada, una ignorada, una rechazada. Recordó el contraste de sus colores, su piel blanca y su pelo naranjo, contra el verde olivo de las paredes de su oficina. Recordó su sonrisa y sus palabras amistosas, su aroma conocido y varonil, que con el tiempo separados la había sorprendido como ya no lo hacía hace tantos años, pegajoso e imposible de quitárselo de la nariz. Lloró su pérdida, de nuevo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Ronald comenzaba su día como casi todos sus días. Malhumorado y muerto de hambre. Tras un copioso desayuno, se despidió de Rose y se marchó al trabajo. Hoy tenía reunión con su equipo de expedición y sospechaba que tendría que viajar nuevamente a Escocia aunque no estaba seguro a qué.

Harry comenzó el día con un check-list acerca de todas las labores de cada unidad de trabajo y asignó nuevas tareas de papeleo a quienes habían regresado de una redada durante los días anteriores.

— Green, Shafiq y Weasley, vengan conmigo —anunció al finalizar. Ron se sorprendió como siempre que Harry utilizaba formalidades con él en el trabajo. A pesar del tiempo, habían cosas que nunca dejarían de parecerle graciosas sobre todo porque no ocurrían con mucha frecuencia. Lena Green fue la primera en seguir a Harry hasta su despacho privado.

Una vez adentro, Harry abrió una carpeta y desplegó sobre el escritorio varios pergaminos que estaban timbrados y parecían ser reportes oficiales antiguos. No se fue con rodeos.

—Alguien quiere entrar al departamento de misterios —anunció, con un tono de voz simple, como si no estuviese alarmado por la situación. Shafiq no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Ron esperó haber mantenido la compostura.

—Pero eso es imposible… —murmuró Green. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de un segundo. No, no era imposible.

—¿Qué están buscando? —preguntó Ron, quién lo último que recordaba acerca del departamento de misterios es que casi todo lo que allí se estudiaba había sido destruido o severamente dañado. La mayor parte de los proyectos 'científicos' del ministerio se arruinaron el día en que Sirius Black cruzó el velo de los muertos.

—No podemos saberlo con certeza — confesó Harry.

—¿Podemos? — preguntó Ron — ¿quién más trabaja con nosotros?

— Aplicación de la ley mágica — respondió. Ron frunció el ceño. —Sólo algunos de ellos— agregó Harry, para aclarar la no-participación de Hermione en el proyecto. Ron exhaló, confundido.

—No entiendo, ¿tenemos que patrullar el departamento de misterios? —preguntó Green, luego de un rato. Harry ladeó la cabeza.

—En parte. Pero más me interesa descubrir por qué quiere ingresar, quien sea que quiera hacerlo — explicó. Shafiq y Green asintieron con la cabeza, Ron soltó un bufido.

—¿Sabes qué hay en el departamento de misterios? Porque honestamente, si vamos a investigar quién quiere robarse un misterio, estamos empezando muy atrás…

— Necesito que firmen un contrato de no divulgación — dijo Harry, ignorando a Ron. Por arte de magia apareció ante ellos un pergamino limpio y nuevo, junto con una pluma. Leyeron en silencio lo que decía.

" _En conformidad con el artículo 233 del Código Mágico declaro prestar mis servicios confidenciales al Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería del Reino Unido. En caso de incumplimiento, confiero al Ministro_ _Kingsley Shacklebolt_ _o a la autoridad que él considere pertinente, retirar mi cargo, mis funciones y someter mi uso de varita al juicio del Tribunal que él estime conveniente"_

Ron se asustó a leer ese último párrafo. Había firmado documentos atemorizantes con anterioridad, pero ninguno que comprometiera su varita. Miró a Harry, que se encogió de hombros ante su escrutinio.

—Por supuesto, pueden negarse. No habrán consecuencias negativas, sólo un pequeño ajuste de recuerdos, como es de esperar — aseguró Harry con cordialidad. Green soltó una risita queda pero entusiasta y firmó el papel. Shafiq la imitó, por lo que Ron hizo lo mismo. — Bien— Harry tomó las copias del contrato y las archivó en una carpeta. Extendió ahora los pergaminos viejos que habían descansado bajo sus brazos.

—Luego del término de la guerra, el departamento de misterios reclamó la posesión de los restos de los objetos que fueron utilizados como horrocruxes por Tom Riddle. Por supuesto, un equipo de magos se dedicó a examinarlos y a comprobar que su destrucción fuera total. Tardaron un año en estar cien por ciento seguros de que, de hecho, estaban destruidos y otros pocos más en asegurarse de que no existieran más ejemplares del mismo individuo.

Ron tuvo que esforzarse por no abrir la boca. Nunca se le había cruzado por la mente la idea de que les había quedado trabajo por hacer. Con el tiempo, la misión que Dumbledore les había dejado y que en su momento le había parecido tan imposible de cumplir, le había empezado a parecer sencilla si pensaba en todo el esfuerzo que el viejo profesor había puesto en de hecho conseguir esos recuerdos que los guiaron hasta los objetos mismos. Ellos hicieron una búsqueda física de un mapa que Albus Dumbledore había trazado en su mente durante por lo menos 17 años.

—Tú te estás enterando de esto ahora, ¿verdad? — interrumpió Ron, saltándose toda formalidad, un poco alterado —. No te voy a creer que en todos estos años no nos hayas dicho ni una palabra a mi o a Hermione sobre…

— Acabas de ver el tipo de contrato que se firma a cambio de esta información, Ron — contestó Harry, con un encogimiento de hombros —. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, no lo sé hace tanto tiempo como me gustaría. Debí haber imaginado estos problemas antes.

Shafiq y Green giraban sus ojos siguiendo al uno y al otro, muy atentos. Ambos eran más jóvenes, pero se habían ganado el puesto de confianza con sus tremendos desempeños como aurores. Eso no quitaba que los emocionara la expectación de una misión que acarreaba tanta historia.

Ron suspiró e hizo sonar los labios en un gesto vulgar.

—¿Y ahora alguien quiere robárselos? —preguntó, soltando una risita —. Pero no hay posibilidad de revivirlo, ¿cierto? — la risita se volvió nerviosa. Harry sonrió.

—Hasta lo conocido, no. Ninguna.

—Bueno, ha de ser algún fan, ¿no? — intentó bromear Ron, otra vez. Green y Shafiq sonrieron, acostumbrados al humor de su compañero de escuadrón. Harry, en cambio, negó con la cabeza.

—Ron, quedarás a cargo de esta misión — le comunicó Harry, como toda reprimenda a su broma. Ron rodó los ojos. Se lo esperaba, pero aún así…— Van a entrar al departamento de misterios, a la sala Omega, y van a estudiar todo lo que puedan sobre horrocruxes, sobre los seguidores de Voldemort y van a averiguar qué podría querer quién sea que esté intentando entrar.

— ¿Cómo sabes que alguien quiere entrar? —preguntó Shafiq luego de unos segundos de silencio, se acomodó el bigote y se carraspeó, para disimular su nerviosismo. Harry suspiró.

— ¿Recuerdan al equipo de magos que trabajó en esta misión hace años? — Los tres asintieron—. Eran tres magos y una bruja. De los cuatro, sólo queda uno vivo. Dos de ellos eran muy viejos, sus muertes nunca nos hicieron sospechar nada. Pero uniendo algunos detalles sobre… no sé — suspiró Harry, incapaz de conjeturar una conclusión que no tenía—. No puedo estar seguro, pero me parece que aquí hay un caso.

Ron revivió durante el resto de la tarde las palabras de Harry, mientras se sentaba junto a una mesa de la hemeroteca del Ministerio y dejaba caer sobre ella un montón de periódicos que soltaron una ráfaga de polvo que lo hizo estornudar. Con el tiempo había aprendido a gustar de este tipo de trabajo, de detective o periodista, aunque al principio le había parecido decepcionante. Un instructor le había enseñado que en este punto se construía casi toda la operación, atando cabos y uniendo detalles. Sin este paso no había acción, pero le había costado aprenderlo cuando joven. Un buen auror era un mago capaz de dominar tanto el nivel corporal como el investigativo, y con la experiencia lo había comprobado. Y a pesar de varias dificultades con las que se había encontrado en el camino, a Ron le parecía que su desempeño era sólido la mayor parte del tiempo. Y por eso no era azaroso que él y su equipo hayan sido elegidos para una misión tan confidencial y peligrosa, aunque por supuesto que no podría recibir el honor muy a gusto porque una parte importante de la decisión era por su innegable conexión con los horrocruxes de Lord Voldemort. Ron chasqueó, malhumorado ante la expectativa de volver a adentrarse en los mismos problemas que antes y tradujo con su varita periódicos mágicos que estaban en otros idiomas, mientras una pluma encantada iba anotando fechas y nombres relevantes.

Durante la tarde, Green anunció que había asignado dos aurores adicionales a custodiar el departamento de misterios (que, por supuesto, no tenían idea de qué custodiaban). El resto de la jornada, y los días que le siguieron, Ron se dedicó a reunir información. Al finalizar la semana, era evidente que la sospecha de Harry (o de quién sea que le haya encargado a Harry la misión en primer lugar) no era tan errada.

En el año 2001 el matrimonio McDowell habían recibido una oferta de trabajo prometedora para ambos en el extranjero. Ninguno de los dos cumplía aún los 30 años y estaban pensando en extender la familia, por lo que luego de finalizar su investigación en torno a los horrocruxes, específicamente los restos de la serpiente y el anillo, se mudaron a Francia. Continuaron enviando muestras o sirviendo de consultores esporádicamente para sus colegas a través de medios de comunicación confidenciales. En el 2003, Frank McDowell escribió a Londres diciendo que había logrado concluir que el horrocrux más poderoso había sido Nagini, debido al alojamiento del trozo de alma en tejidos biológicos. Su esposa, en cambio, sostenía que el más dañino y poderoso había sido el anillo y probablemente la diadema, debido a la carga energética de las gemas. Eso en resumidas cuentas, porque Ron había tenido que leer amplios informes que se adjuntaban a las cartas en las que se sustentaban con cálculos de aritmancia tales teorías.

Más allá del 2004 la correspondencia de Frank y Susan McDowell se volvía más y más lejana y trivial. La investigación fue concluida en el 2005 por Maximus Burke y Edmund Müller, dos magos veteranos en la investigación de misterios que, a pesar de su experiencia y gloria, se aseguraron de dejar en cada ocasión que pudieron los créditos a sus colegas más jóvenes. Shafiq estuvo a cargo de leer el informe final, que era un mamotreto tan grande que Ron agradeció haber tomado la pila de la correspondencia primero. Al finalizar cada día, se reunía con su equipo de trabajo y todos hacían un resumen de lo recopilado hasta el momento.

La tarde del viernes, Green ensambló en unas mallas que tenían el aspecto de una bolsa de plástico muggle (pero que en verdad eran una protección mágica) algunas fotos. Ron las tomaba antes que ella las fuera poniendo dentro de su envase protector. Cuando vio las imágenes, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. En ellas figuraban individualmente los horrocruxes, tan perfectamente mantenidos que el tiempo parecía no haber pasado por ellos. Sus manos de inmediato se fueron a la del relicario abierto y destartalado. Merlín, habían pasado tantos años desde que había observado la letra S con rasgos de serpiente y las portezuelas doradas abiertas de par en par con el interior aparentemente chamuscado. Sintió deseos repentinos y nauseabundos de estar observando la pieza real y no sólo una fotografía, pero se exigió abandonarlos dejando la fotografía sobre la mesa. Green la tomó y la guardó, mientras le observaba, curiosa.

Lo siguiente que captó la atención de Ron fue una fotografía de la conocida frente de su amigo. Estática, como una foto muggle, figuraba en un primer plano la cicatriz con forma de relámpago. Ron intentó suprimir su sorpresa, porque evidentemente que Harry formaba parte de la investigación pero no se había puesto a pensar, hasta ahora, que era más un objeto de ella que un contribuyente. Soltó la fotografía, asqueado con los recuerdos del temor y el horror de la guerra.

—Yo tenía ocho años cuando Voldemort cayó — dijo Green, como si estuviera hablando sola. Ron no dijo nada, era evidente que la chica quería hablar —. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Las voces en la radio, la aparición repentina de mi padre y mis tíos. Celebraron toda la noche, recuerdo haberme aprovechado de la distracción de los adultos para leer las secciones del periódico que mi madre me había prohibido hasta ese entonces.

Ron asintió, con una sonrisa cordial.

—Vuestros nombres nunca se me olvidaron— continuó recordando—. Que me aceptaran en el departamento de aurores fue más un honor porque ustedes pertenecían a ella, que por el honor en sí mismo — dijo, después. Ron se incomodó. Lo mejor de Green era que, a pesar de ser joven, nunca había manifestado esas incómodas adulaciones que solían hacer las personas. Ron alzó las cejas y asintió, nuevamente intentando ser cordial. Green se rio bajito y terminó de guardar las fotografías.

—La mitad de la hazaña fue suerte —dijo Ron, sin falsa modestia. Había llegado a creer eso verdaderamente. Green sonrió más ampliamente y habló con más comodidad:

—La suerte no le resta valor a nada, creo yo. Todos hemos tenido la suerte de estar donde estamos y no estar peor — se encogió de hombros mientras ordenaba los papeles y pergaminos que tenían desparramados por la sala privada de la hemeroteca en la que estaban. Ron comenzó a ayudarla —. Aún así, sigue pareciéndome fascinante… Potter fue un horrocrux durante años de su vida. Su caso es excepcional.

Ron sintió nuevamente un escalofrío. Siempre que pensaba en aquello se sentía mal, medio descompuesto. La idea de que Harry haya alojado parte de Voldemort en alguna zona nebulosa de su conciencia y de sus tejidos (de acuerdo con los McDowell) seguía siendo algo que no terminaba de encajarle en el cerebro. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba discutir más profundamente con Shafiq el informe, necesitaba entender por qué él había logrado estimar a Harry durante siete años, sin el menor atisbo de dudas, y había sido incapaz de soportar el relicario por más de unos meses. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no logró seguir el hilo de la verborrea de Green, pero alcanzó a percatarse de que la chica recién ahora descubría esa verdad.

La noticia de que Harry había sido por todos esos años el útimo horrocrux de Lord Voldemort había sido siempre una especie de mito urbano. El comité de ética que conformó el ministerio para resolver estos asuntos cuando finalizó la guerra decidió que el tratamiento digno para Harry era ocultar los detalles escabrosos de su conexión con Voldemort. Ron y Hermione rara vez tocaron el tema con Harry porque sabían que era doloroso. Al fin y al cabo, había sido un horrocrux involuntario pero eso no dejaba de recordarle que la conexión directa para esa transformación había sido la muerte de su madre. Entendió entonces la fascinación y la elocuencia de Green. Por fin confirmaba el mito urbano. Como parte de la gente común, Green había crecido entre rumores y admiración hacia el Elegido, pero sólo ahora descubría la verdad. Aunque esta fuera confidencial.

Luego de despedirse de sus compañeros, Ron decidió irse a la casa caminando, para ordenar sus ideas. Si se desprendía de la emocionalidad de su tarea, su lista de quehaceres más inmediato era extender y averiguar los detalles de los decesos de Maximus, Edmund y Frank, para ello debía traducir y leer algunos artículos periodísticos y ministeriales. Lo siguiente, aunque sabía que no era urgente ni necesario era de hecho bajar hasta el departamento de misterios. Necesitaba observar aquellos objetos en primera persona. Quizá por morbo o por búsqueda de inspiración.

No se dio cuenta que atravesó casi media ciudad a pie, concentrado en sus emociones y cavilando distintos hilos acerca de las historias que se construían en su cabeza. El mayor problema de esta misión era que, a pesar del tiempo y de que ya estaba muerto, Voldemort seguía dándole un poco de miedo. Le repugnaban los recuerdos que tenía de su rostro desfigurado y sus ojos rojos, su voz áspera y sus fosas nasales abiertas, como serpiente. Sorprendentemente, le faltaba mucha información sobre él, a pesar de que había dedicado parte importante de su vida a combatirlo, casi sin saberlo.

Tras unos minutos de calma, se dio cuenta que por inercia había caminado hasta la que solía ser su casa. Reconoció la calle y las casas vecinas. Por la ventana se observaban luces encendidas. Hermione llegó a su mente, en un remolino de emociones buenas y malas. La recordó joven, ensangrentada y mugrienta con la varita en una mano y los colmillos del basilisco en la otra. Luego de otro estremecimiento, supo que debía entrar. Nadie más que Hermione entendía el problema de esta misión. Nadie más que ella podría ayudarlo a descifrar los misterios.

Se aclaró la garganta y tocó el timbre de la puerta que por años había abierto sin anunciar.

El sonido hizo a Hermione dar un salto. Dejó el libro que leía sobre la mesa de centro y se quitó las gafas. Por el visor de la puerta reconoció a Ronald y antes que ponerse nerviosa, se asustó.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? — preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta de par en par. Ron negó rápidamente con la cabeza, una mueca de arrepentimiento en el rostro al darse cuenta de la preocupación que pudo haber generado sin querer.

— No, no ha pasado nada. Siento haber venido sin avisar, no ha pasado nada malo.

Hermione suspiró y giró su cuerpo para dejarlo pasar. Ron dio un paso temeroso hasta la sala de la casa.

— En mi defensa, toqué el timbre, no me aparecí — concilió. Hermione negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia. Cerró la puerta.

— ¿Quieres ver a Hugo? Lo llamaré en seguida—

— ¡No! — la interrumpió Ron e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando vio que Hermione arrugaba el entrecejo—. Es decir, sí quiero verlo, pero primero necesito hablar contigo.

La expresión de confusión de Hermione se acrecentó. Por dentro, se puso nerviosa e incómoda. La última vez que habían comenzado a tener un encuentro amistoso y casual, él había propuesto salir y todo se había arruinado porque ella se había enfurecido por su audacia. Ahora extrañaba más que ese día, sin embargo…

— Uhm… té — murmuró Hermione, confundida y de repente muy nerviosa —. Quiero decir, prepararé té. ¿Quieres un té?

Ron no alcanzó a negarse. Ella ya había salido hasta la cocina. Se mordió los labios, quizá había sido un error ir hasta allí. No sabía porqué lo había hecho. Inmerso en sus preocupaciones y pensamientos, parecía que sus pies lo habían llevado hasta casa en piloto automático. Una vez allí, sabía que Hermione era la respuesta a sus dudas. Pero el problema es que su situación personal con ella no hace más que empeorar. La incomodidad espesa que se derrama entre ellos, la cercanía de su hijo adolescente e indiferente, la sensación de extranjería en una casa que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo. Bufó, fastidiado por su suerte y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones reclinables de la sala. Al instante se dio cuenta que estaba tibio y reparó en el libro que estaba frente a él. Sonrió. Hermione estaba leyendo antes de que él llegara. Su mente, con solo ese recuerdo, recordó el día en que habían comprado el juego de sillones. Él pensando en poder usarlo para ver la tele muggle que habían comprado, pero argumentando que serían cómodos para leer, sólo para que Hermione estuviera de acuerdo con aquella adquisición.

Acto seguido, ella entra a la sala con una bandeja de galletas y una tetera con té humeante flotando a su lado. Bebieron en silencio.

—Ves que fue una buena compra —le dijo él, rompiendo el silencio súbitamente. Hermione tardó unos segundos en comprender que se refería a los sillones. Asintió, sonriendo. —Decías que era un gasto innecesario, pero desde que entraron a esta sala no te has vuelto a sentar en otra parte, ¿verdad? — comentó, riendo un poco. Hermione volvió a asentir, concediéndole la victoria.

—Sí, han cumplido su misión — dijo, estando de acuerdo con él —. Aunque quizá ya vaya siendo hora de darlos de baja. Mira, ese está muy gastado en los reposabrazos — indicó el sillón en el que Ron estaba sentado que de hecho tenía manchones desteñidos y rotos de la cuerina en los reposabrazos —. Y este ya no se reclina con la palanca, hay que empujarlo — demostró, intentando reclinarse pero sin conseguirlo. Ron se rio al verla golpearse la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón para intentar bajarlo.

—Puede ser, ya han vivido más que suficiente —comentó Ron, jocoso. Dejó de reírse en cuanto se le vino a la mente una imagen fugaz de él y Hermione desnudos en el sillón que ya no se reclinaba. Sí, había aguantado más que suficiente.

No sabe si se puso colorado al recordarlo o hizo algo que la alertara, pero Hermione pareció recordar la misma situación unos segundos después. Lo supo porque la vio tirarse la falda para hacerla más larga y meterse un mechón de pelo detrás de las orejas. La había visto hacer esos gestos muchas veces en las que él la avergonzaba en público con alguna anécdota o deseo pícaro que la ponía nerviosa. Pero nerviosa en un buen sentido. Nerviosa en el sentido de "tendrás suerte más tarde, cuando estemos solos".

No estaban solos ahora. Ron podía escuchar el sonido de la música a través de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Hugo. Aunque a decir verdad, la presencia de su hijo no era realmente el impedimento para tener sexo en el sillón reclinable de la sala sino el hecho de que ya no estaban juntos. Suspiró y miró su taza de té. Reprimió su súbita e incorrecta excitación.

Hermione intentó hacer lo mismo. El recuerdo le había coloreado las mejillas y sus muslos le temblaban ligeramente. Las imágenes de esa noche de invierno revoloteaban en su cabeza. El calor de la chimenea había estado demasiado agradable como para abandonarlo y habían terminado envueltos en un abrazo apasionado sobre el sillón, probablemente averiando las palancas por el movimiento y el sobrepeso. Cruzó las piernas y las apretó para intentar serenarse. Supo que fue un error en cuanto sintió la mirada de Ron, descarada, sobre sus rodillas. La recorrió un escalofrío al contemplar su mirada endurecida escrutando su cuerpo. De repente, sintió que sus curvas se acentuaban con el traje que llevaba puesto y se sintió deseada hasta que recordó que traía el pelo en un moño, los lentes en la frente y llevaba pantuflas. Se remojó los labios y le devolvió la mirada, seria. Ron no traía túnica, quizá porque era verano aun, quizá porque había caminado por Londres muggle. Se imaginó sentada a horcajadas sobre él, abriéndole el cierre del pantalón. La mirada que Ron le daba revelaba estar imaginando algo muy similar.

Sin previo aviso, o sin aviso que advirtiera ninguno de los dos, las pisadas fuertes de Hugo resonaron bajando la escalera. Se detuvo al pie de ésta, confundido.

— ¿Papá? —preguntó con una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro.

El momento se quebró tan bruscamente que Hermione se sintió descubierta in fraganti. Se aclararon la garganta casi al unísono.

—Hugo, sí, hola —dijo Ron, disimulando la impresión y estirando una mano. El joven terminó de bajar la escalera y estrechó la mano de su padre. Todavía contrariado observó a su mamá y luego a la mesa de centro llena de té y galletas.

—¿Todo en orden? — preguntó el muchacho dando un paso hacia la cocina. Ron asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, sólo he venido a discutir algunas cosas del Ministerio con tu madre.

Hermione le sonrió a Hugo para darle tranquilidad y asintió, aunque a ella no le había parecido que eso era lo que Ron quería hacer. Hugo esbozó una semi sonrisa y se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Luego de unos incómodos -para ella- minutos en los que Hugo hablaba trivialidades desde la cocina y Ron intentaba seguirle la corriente, el chico volvió a subir la escalera hasta a su habitación llevando un sándwich y un vaso de jugo. Cerró la puerta con un portazo audible que probablemente dio con el talón del zapato.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. No había mucho que decir. Ron se aclaró la garganta e hizo un comentario paternal sobre que Hugo cada día estaba más alto.

—Bueno, a lo que he venido — dijo, por fin.

Ron dejó la taza de té sobre el posavasos de la mesa de centro y cruzó sus manos en un puño sobre su regazo. Hermione le dio un sorbo a su té, para armarse de valor.

—Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte, pero primero ¿qué tan confidencial es un contrato confidencial con el Ministerio? — preguntó. Hermione tuvo que pedir que le repitiera la pregunta. Se había quedado pasmada. En serio él había ido a hablar de trabajo.

Intentó disimular su decepción, pero como siempre que se trataba de una decepción ocasionada por Ronald, su decepción comenzó a transformarse en una mezcla de ira y tristeza. Se sintió estúpida y la suave humedad de su entrepierna la hizo enfurecerse todavía más.

—Bastante. Y has estado en eso cientos de ocasiones, Ronald —respondió, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie para recogerlas. Ya no le agradaba su presencia, lo quería fuera de su vista.

—Pido tu asesoría legal, Hermione —dijo él, medio en tono de broma. Hermione caminó hasta la cocina sujetando las tazas.

— ¿Qué podría haber de diferente a las otras ocasiones? —dijo ella, al tiempo que dejaba caer sobre el lavaplatos la loza usada —. Pagas una multa, no suele ser más de 20mil galeones, se puede pactar en cuotas con Gringotts, es mal visto, te vetan de futuras investigaciones. Ya conoces el procedimiento, has firmado acuerdos confidenciales toda tu vida adulta.

— ¡Exacto! — dijo Ron, siguiéndola hasta la cocina —. Pero este es distinto. He firmado uno en el que comprometo todas mis funciones y mi varita.

La sorpresa hizo olvidar a Hermione su enojo.

—Cállate — le ordenó, al instante, indicándolo con un dedo—. Nárrame lo que firmaste, pero no me digas quién te lo hizo firmar ni porqué—. Ron se lo contó. Hermione bajó la cara y estiró su cuerpo hacia atrás todavía apoyada en el lavaplatos, con evidente frustración.

—¿Cómo es que has terminado en una misión tan peligrosa, Ronald? — susurró y dio una patadita al suelo. Caminó hasta las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y se sentó allí. Ron se quedó de pie, más preocupado que antes debido a la reacción de ella.

— ¿Te suena peligroso? —preguntó. Hermione soltó un bufido como respuesta. —Me refiero a si tienes experiencia con magos perdiendo de hecho sus varitas por un contrato como éste, ¿hay alguna letra chica?

Hermione pensó un rato.

—He leído casos, obviamente —concedió —. Sólo debes contener tu verborrea por lo que dure la misión.

Ron asintió, mirando al horizonte, preocupado todavía. Hermione se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

—Lo único que te pedí era que no te pusieras en más riesgo del que ya corres normalmente —recriminó, en susurros. Poco a poco fue alzando la voz—. No tuve problemas en que volvieras a trabajar como auror, sólo te pedí que te mantuvieras alejado de los casos más peligrosos. La única consideración que te pedí. Y ahora tienes comprometida tu calidad de mago, es increíble —la última frase la dijo más para sí misma.

Ron, que no había ido hasta allí para que lo reprendiera como a un niño, se enfadó.

—Es mi trabajo —empezó a discutir, pero ella lo detuvo de inmediato.

—Tu trabajo puede matarte —golpeó la mesa con un puño débil, completamente descompuesta por las noticias.

—Mi trabajo no es apagar incendios, o cuidar mandrágoras, o estar sentado todo el día archivando papeles, yo…

—Ay, cierto, tú salvas al mundo y yo archivo papeles —rió Hermione, con ironía. Ron chasqueó la lengua, frustrado y molesto.

—No es ese mi punto. Mi trabajo exige cosas de mí que… —de pronto se quedó callado. El recuerdo de haber tenido esta discusión otras veces le llenó la mente de furia. No tenía porqué tener esta discusión con ella ahora —. ¿Sabes qué? No tengo por qué explicarte. Es evidente que no has entendido de qué va ser auror en más de 20 años y no vas a hacerlo hoy.

Se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina. Hermione lo siguió, más enojada que antes.

— ¿Por qué has venido entonces? — le dijo, censurando su tono de voz para que su hijo no escuchara aunque hubiese deseado gritar —. No me trago que viniste a preguntarme la definición de 'confidencialidad' — dijo ella, haciendo las comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

—Pensaba preguntarte cosas sobre la misión que se me ha encargado y necesitaba asegurarme de que no voy a perder el pellejo por ello. ¡Pero es claro que me arriesgo a mucho más con el sólo hecho de dirigirte la palabra! — dijo Ron, alzando las manos en un gesto de cansancio e ira. Luego, tomó una servilleta de la mesita de centro y envolvió con ella un puñado de galletas que pensaba llevarse para el viaje.

Hermione ignoró sus acciones y puso los brazos en jarra. —¿Y para qué podría servirte el consejo de alguien que sólo archiva papeles? — volvió a decir ella, con la voz aguda por el enojo y la ironía. Ron se estaba echando una galleta a la boca y rodó los ojos. Hermione en serio podría volverse insoportable. Alzó una mano en señal de alto mientras tragaba.

— ¡Hugo, baja a despedirte, me voy! — gritó hacia la escalera, todavía con la mano alzada hacia ella y la boca llena de migajas. Hermione se indignó todavía más cuando entendió que el gesto con la mano era para hacerla callar, pero se contuvo de gritarle porque Hugo bajó las escaleras para despedirse de manera cordial de su padre. Se comprometieron a almorzar juntos al día siguiente. Luego, con un simple "Hasta pronto" atravesó la puerta principal y la cerró tras de sí. Hugo, todavía al pie de la escalera observó a su madre, que parecía echar chispas.

—Pensé que estaban en son de paz —dijo el chico, para romper el silencio. Hermione soltó un bufido.

—No se puede estar en paz con tu padre — escupió ella, con ira, pero se arrepintió en cuanto escuchó a Hugo suspirar y subir las escaleras casi corriendo hasta su habitación. Hermione suspiró cuando escuchó el portazo del muchacho. Quizá se le había pasado la mano en su enojo, no debió incluir a Hugo en ello. Pero es que era increíble cómo Ron podía sacarla de quicio. Lo único que ella quería era que se mantuviera alejado de los problemas, él mejor que nadie sabía lo mal que se lo pasaba cuando estaba en riesgo, ella se lo había pedido por el bien de los niños y por el bien de ella, de la familia.

Se sentó en el borde del sillón largo de su sala y contempló la idea de que ya no eran una familia. Que cuando el verano terminara, esa casa sería entera para ella sola. Sin Ron y sin los niños no tenía mucho sentido la casa grande y llena de muebles que limpiar. Se frotó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos y decidió irse a dormir, cubriendo con el enojo cualquier otra emoción.

A la mañana siguiente, había tomado una decisión. Se tomaría unas vacaciones. Esa misma tarde, luego del trabajo, buscaría algún destino de viaje, compraría pasajes y se llevaría a los niños para aprovechar con ellos así fueran unos pocos días. Su mañana transcurrió como de costumbre, hasta que entre todos los archivadores y carpetas que movía, encontró unos libros empolvados de sus épocas iniciales como trabajadora en el ministerio.

 _Código laboral: decretos, contratos, permisos y licencias del Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería_ , se leía en un libro de tapa dura de color azul. Pensó en la duda de Ron y pensó en Ron. Sus palabras, sus miradas, su enojo, su ausencia. Se dio cuenta que no había organizado las vacaciones antes porque no quería hacerlas sin él. Sin su compañía, sin sus bromas, sin su cuerpo tibio y acogedor. Lo extrañaba y lo amaba tanto a pesar de lo imposible que le resultaba estar con él sin discutir, como si estuvieran malditos.

Se puso las gafas y leyó con atención los artículos necesarios. Sonrió en cuanto encontró lo que quería. Podría esto ser la solución a los problemas de Ron, una salida, un vacío legal en su contrato; pero también podría ser para ella una mala jugada si es que no era cuidadosa con sus sentimientos.

Cerró el pesado volumen y salió de su oficina con él bajo el brazo. Caminó por los pasillos, sintiendo el corazón acelerado con cada paso que daba. Iba a arriesgarse, había tomado la decisión. Dobló por un pasillo estrecho y sintió el olor a humedad y a tinta característico de la oficina de aurores. En cuanto entró, vio a Lena Green sentada sobre un escritorio lanzando trozos de comida en dirección a la boca de otro auror que no pudo reconocer. En cuanto se percató de su mirada, el joven se puso de pie y cerró la boca, haciendo que el trozo de galleta resbalara por su túnica. Green lo imitó en cuanto se percató de que Hermione estaba en el marco de la puerta.

— Sra. Weasley — dijo el muchacho, a modo de saludo. Green le dio un codazo, para corregirlo, pero ninguno de los dos habló nada más. Hermione intentó no mirarlos con severidad, pero era casi imposible. Detestaba ver trabajadores holgazaneando, algo recurrente de los aurores en sus turnos de papeleo en la oficina.

— ¿El señor Weasley dónde está? —preguntó, aunque sabía que nadie lo llamaba así. En esa oficina acostumbraban a sólo llamarse por el nombre o el apellido.

Los dos jóvenes abrieron la boca pero la volvieron a cerrar, se miraron confundidos aunque el muchacho se encogió de hombros, asustado por no saber lo que se le solicitaba.

—No podemos decirle —confesó Green, luego de un rato. Sus regordetas mejillas se sonrojaron. Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Pero ¿está en el edificio? — preguntó. Green no pudo contenerse y asintió con la cabeza —. Bien, ve a buscarlo por favor.

Green volvió a asentir y caminó con paso raudo afuera de la oficina. El otro joven se quedó mirando a Hermione, todavía en posición firme como un militar, erguido y serio. Hermione intentó esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

— Voy a esperarlo aquí así que no se preocupe por mí, puede volver a trabajar — aclaró ella, con cordialidad. El muchacho asintió y se acomodó en su silla, removió papeles casi por inercia, más nervioso que concentrado. La mayoría de las personas que conocían a Hermione desde lejos pensaban que era muy severa, y aunque a ella le molestaba esa etiqueta no hacía mucho para dar la imagen contraria.

Caminó hasta el cubículo del fondo para darle un respiro al muchacho nervioso y para observar la desordenada estación de trabajo de Ron. Se sorprendió al descubrir que el panel de corcho en el que pegaba notas de recordatorio estaba igual que hace muchos años. Un banderín de los Chudley Cannons, una foto de Rose y Hugo en el sofá de La Madriguera cuando Hugo tenía unos dos años y una foto de ella cuando joven. La foto de ella era sin duda la más antigua, estaba algo amarillenta rota en las esquinas, revelando que con el tiempo había sido reubicada con distintos alfileres. Ron la tenía allí prácticamente desde sus primeros días de vuelta en la oficina de aurores. Se le colorearon las mejillas. Se sintió adolescente, como si acabara de descubrir que le gusta al chico que le gusta. Se alejó del escritorio cuando sintió la voz agitada de Green y los pasos acelerados de Ron. Llevaba sobre su ropa una túnica de un color marrón, demasiado sucia y vieja como para ser parte de sus atuendos normales, además se venía quitando unos guantes.

— Hermione —la saludó al entrar.

— Con permiso — dijeron Green y el muchacho desconocido y salieron de la oficina cuchicheando, no sin antes volver a mirar hacia atrás. Cuando estuvieron lejos, Hermione extendió el libro a Ron, quien lo tomó, confundido.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, pero en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de comprensión en cuanto leyó el título. Sonrió. La miró inquisidoramente —. Estuviste averiguando sobre mi caso. Bien — afirmó él, complacido —. ¿Y que has encontrado?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. La manera en que Ron la miraba era, nuevamente, adolescente. Se regocijaba en el hecho de que ella haya gastado tiempo en su duda, pero disimulaba su satisfacción con un tono falso de indiferencia aunque su expresión era relajada y afable.

—Es complicado —empezó ella. Ron cerró el libro que había abierto sin ningún propósito hace unos segundos, no pensaba leerlo. Le prestó atención.

— Imagino que es complicado. Cuéntame.

— Bien — empezó ella. Avanzó un paso hacia él. Quiso pensar que lo hizo para evitar que los escuchen. — El artículo 233 excluye de la confidencialidad acuerdos conyugales, siempre y cuando la otra parte pueda justificar su aporte en la investigación.

Ron tardó unos segundos en comprender. Finalmente lo hizo.

— Puedo hablar contigo —concluyó. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Sigue siendo peliaguda la extensión del secreto —explicó ella—. Sin embargo, no es un caso aislado. He encontrado a los Abbott en 1896 que trabajaron sobre el fuego de dragón; los Rosier en 1940 trabajaron sobre narraciones rurales de magia oscura; los Smith en 1945 lideraron un comité de ética a propósito de la finalización de la guerra muggle y así sucesivamente —. Hermione tomó aire y empezó a leer un papel arrugado que sacó dentro del libro —. El matrimonio Bishop en el 60, Scrimgeour y su esposa (sí, ellos también), los McDowell en el 2000, los Higgs nunca terminaron su investigación pero…—

— ¿Encontraste que hicieron los McDowell en el 2000? — la interrumpió bruscamente. Hermione lo miró, medio sorprendida y consultó sus apuntes.

—Departamento de misterios — leyó, insatisfecha con sus apuntes—. Es todo lo que decía el recuento que encontré.

Ron asintió y se quedó pensativo un rato. Aquel giro en los eventos parecía ser un regalo divino. No llevaba ni dos minutos enlazando su misión con el genial cerebro de Hermione y ya tenía información nueva y posiblemente valiosa, aunque estuviera incompleta. En este punto toda la información servía. El problema, sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo: su relación personal con ella.

Observó a la mujer que lo miraba expectante. Le pareció más bonita que nunca. ¿Podría incluir a Hermione en esta investigación? Una parte de él sabía que el aporte de Hermione estaría más que justificado. Esa misma parte de él era aquella que se lamentaba de perderla, que deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla con vehemencia. Se preguntó si aceptar el riesgo contractual por un motivo romántico era sensato. Probablemente no, sobre todo porque lo romántico se iría al cabo de unos minutos, en cuanto comenzaran a discutir. Igual su cerebro creativo se la imaginó sobre el escritorio con el escote entreabierto, él entre sus piernas.

— ¿Qué dices, entonces? —lo sacó Hermione de sus cavilaciones, verlo dudar también la había puesto nerviosa a ella.

Entonces Ron pensó sobre a lo que estaría arrastrando a Hermione y se acobardó. Recordó su sensación de desagrado y su incomodidad ante los recuerdos de los restos de horrocruxes, la mención de Voldemort todo el día en su cabeza una vez más, la fotografía de la cicatriz de Harry. Hermione no merecía ese tipo de carga mental adicional. Era egoísta de su parte arrastrarla hasta eso, con el puro objetivo de alivianar su dolor compartiéndolo con ella, de alivianar sus preocupaciones y sus traumas, como si ella no tuviera propios problemas con los que lidiar.

Él y probablemente también Harry habían abierto la herida. No era justo para Hermione tener que hacerlo también. No era su trabajo.

—Suena prometedor y te agradezco mucho la información. Pero prefiero que no participes - le dijo, con toda la ceremoniosidad y cordialidad que pudo. El rostro de Hermione se fue cayendo de a poco. Su expresión sonriente y expectante se esfumó hasta ponerse en esa mueca severa que hacía que muchas personas le temieran. Ron cerró los ojos un rato, esperando la ola de furia de su ex esposa. Pero no escuchó nada.

Hermione sólo se quitó las gafas y se las puso en la frente, tomó el libro con manos firmes y salió de la oficina rauda sin emitir ninguna palabra. Tal era su rabia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola a todes. De todos los capítulos publicados, este es el único que he escrito en tan poco tiempo. Sé que no actualizo con frecuencia, pero es que tengo muy poco tiempo para dedicarle a este hobby, además de que mi vida adulta me impide encontrar la inspiración con regularidad porque me ocupo de cosas tan distintas a diario. Pero de la nada me golpearon los deseos de escribir durante el domingo y produje este capítulo lo más rápido que pude para poder volver a mis quehaceres normales. De hecho, creo que alguna especie de ansiedad o toc no diagnósticado me obliga a estar publicando este capítulo, siento que si no lo hago voy a cambiar el curso de la historia y al final terminaré ocupando mi tiempo de trabajo y quehaceres de adulta seria en mis fanfics xD Y no quiero que eso pase jaja.

Bueno, mucha verborrea y muchas explicaciones. Espero les agrade el rumbo que va tomando la historia. Como dije al inicio, espero que sea una historia tanto de romance como de misterio, aunque lo segundo me cuesta mucho más jeje. Cuéntenme qué creen que va a pasar a ver si le achuntan jojo. Y díganme, qué consejos les darían a Ron o a Hermione. Y por supuesto, retroalimentenme en sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo grande, nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron y Hermione habían discutido y se habían peleado muchas veces en la vida. Habían tenido también, todo tipo de reconciliaciones. Algunas veces cedía uno de los dos. Algunas veces uno de los dos se daba cuenta de su error y pedía disculpas. Algunas veces, la fuerza de la costumbre y el cariño que sabían que se tenían de manera permanente, suavizaba el enojo del momento y continuaban como si nada. Estas múltiples situaciones habían dotado a Ron de suficiente experiencia como para saber que ahora mismo, no debía seguirla.

Caminó hasta el marco de la puerta de la oficina de aurores y la vio avanzar con la túnica flameando hacia atrás debido a la velocidad con la que daba enormes zancadas. Los rizos del pelo le saltaban en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, frondosos y definidos, al ritmo de sus pisadas. Intentar razonar con Hermione ahora sería malo para él, contraproducente. Acabaría contándole todo porque ella conseguiría romper su paciencia con sus interrogatorios acerca de la la razón por la que ha decidido dejarla fuera de la misión y eso es justamente lo que quería evitar. Podía imaginarla con los brazos cruzados y los labios ligeramente apretados, esperando a que él cediera. Podía imaginarla ahora en su oficina, insultándolo entre dientes, metiendo el libro que había estado estudiando por su culpa en alguna parte remota de algún mueble en el que no fuera a encontrarlo en años.

Era muy molesto, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Era molesto porque sería mucho más fácil para él trabajar estos dilemas con ella. El cerebro de Hermione funcionaba muy distinto al suyo: ella era ordenada, profundamente analítica y no tenía dificultades para generar conexiones y saltar a conclusiones estructuradas. Ron, en cambio, funcionaba mucho mejor bajo presión, a menudo tenía que ponerse fechas límites "falsas" para las entregas de sus informes, inventadas por él mismo, para asegurarse de sentirse lo suficientemente estresado para desesperarse, avanzar y cumplir con los verdaderos plazos. Hermione no. Ella era meticulosa y rigurosa, nunca tenía problemas para planificar y terminar un trabajo a tiempo. Su utilidad en la misión sería evidente y podría justificarla con facilidad. Hasta Harry estaría de acuerdo, quizá. Pero era correcto dejarla afuera porque compartir roles con ella iba a traerle problemas que iban a crecer como bolas de nieve. Y el mínimo de esos problemas era que iban a discutir.

A pesar de que siempre que tocaban el tema él solía quedar como un insensible, Ron entendía bien a Hermione y sus emociones al respecto de las artes oscuras. No, no iba a obligarla a vivir eso. Aun cuando ella era muy valiente y nunca había dudado en enfrentarse a los peligros necesarios, Hermione sintió desde el momento en que finalizó la guerra que había cumplido su cuota. Nunca volvió a manifestar interés por luchar contra el mal, salvo cuando el mal tomaba forma de injusticia. Injusticia social, injusticia legislativa, injusticia a secas. Hermione había cambiado sus luchas, aunque seguía siendo la gryffindor combativa y obstinada que había sido desde los 11 años.

Ron entendía que para ella sería demasiado volver a hablar de horrocruxes, volver a leer autores oscuros y volver a pensar en la guerra después de tantos años de ocuparse de otros asuntos, después de tantos años de haberse mantenido alejada de las artes oscuras.

No es que haya bloqueado todo lo que habían vivido durante ese tiempo, Hermione no estaba en negación. Simplemente no era parte de su día a día y eso había sido así porque ella lo había elegido. Ella había elegido apartar ese tipo de habilidades de su currículum y sus intereses.

Cuando terminó la guerra, Ron, Harry y Hermione fueron invitados por el Ministerio a estudiar para ser aurores, a pesar de no haber rendido a tiempo sus EXTASIS y Hermione no tuvo que siquiera pensar su respuesta. No era ni por asomo un plan apetecible para su vida. Ron lo sabía pero con los años lo había entendido, además de simplemente aceptarlo.

Por eso sabía que meterla en este asunto habría sido egoísta de su parte. Porque a pesar de que Hermione es una persona fuerte que nunca trastabilla al hacer lo que tiene que hacer, también es una persona que llora con facilidad. Llora cuando está enfadada, cuando está triste y cuando está estresada. Y su llanto siempre es similar. Se enjuga las lágrimas mientras lee y solloza para hacer catarsis de lo que sea que necesite sacarse de encima para poder continuar con lo que debe hacer. Ron la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no es el tipo de mujer que se echa a llorar para conseguir algo, Hermione nunca utiliza sus lágrimas como arma, pero él hace muchos años que dejó de sentirse indiferente a ese aspecto de su personalidad. No puede evitar sentirse ligeramente manipulado cuando la ve llorar. Se pone alerta, se siente frustrado o cansado, como si tuviera que hacer algo al respecto. Y es necesario mantener ese tipo de sensaciones a raya cuando se está trabajando en el Departamento de Misterios. Necesita mantener sus sentimientos hacia Hermione a raya si se trata de trabajar cerca de horrocruxes. Ya sabe que no es una buena combinación.

Salió de la oficina y fue hasta el elevador para volver al trabajo que hacía antes de que Green lo fuera a buscar. Contestó la pregunta de seguridad que le hizo el auror que custodiaba la entrada del Departamento de Misterios, mientras se colocaba los guantes nuevamente y entró.

La oscuridad de la sala circular le dio la bienvenida, sintiéndose esta vez mucho menos perdido que durante la mañana. Entró en la puerta que reconoció y el silencio de la pequeña sala le tapó los oídos. En la expectación en la que se encontraba, ya no escuchaba sus pensamientos.

Se acercó hasta la mesa de vidrio que tenía encima un cofre largo y de aspecto elegante sobre ella. Lo había estado examinando hace un rato, aunque no se había atrevido a abrirlo. Ahora lo hizo. El silencio era tan espeso que sintió como el clic del botón a presión del cofre retumbaba en las paredes.

Levantó la tapa y dejó salir un suspiro. Estaba solo así que no tuvo que disimular el escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza al observar directamente los objetos, que con mucha ceremoniosidad y cuidado estaban guardados entre una tela de terciopelo azul marino, el mismo color que tenían casi todas las cajas o recipientes que él había visto en el departamento de misterios.

Allí estaban: los restos de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, con los bordes calcinados y derretidos, aunque la gema azul todavía brillaba un poco; el diario de Tom Riddle, completamente destrozado; el anillo de los Gaunt con la gema del centro hecha añicos aun cuando el anillo de oro conservaba parte de su color reluciente; el relicario de Salazar Slytherin, más opaco que como lo recordaba y finalmente la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. La última captó su atención en seguida.

Ron tomó el borde de la copa entre sus dedos. La tiró hacia afuera hasta sacarla de su empaquetado recipiente. Inmediatamente recordó lo que se supone debería sentir uno al tener la copa en la mano y recordó una escena del pasado.

— _Se supone que da fuerza a quien sea que la sostenga y beba de ella. Transmite las cualidades que Hufflepuff quería en sus estudiantes —dijo Hermione, mientras hojeaba un libro sobre la vida y obra de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Estaba acostada en la cama que Bill y Fleur habían habilitado para ella. Esa tarde, Harry les había explicado sus sospechas en cuanto a la bóveda de Gringotts de los Lestrange._

 _Los ojos de Hermione aún tenían sombras oscuras debajo de ellos, ojeras que demostraban su falta de sueño y descanso. Ron observaba las olas romper en la orilla de la playa, sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana. Lugar donde pasaba casi todas las horas del día, acompañando a Hermione en sus fatigas._

— _No creo que le de fortaleza a nadie ahora —dijo él, respondiendo a las palabras de Hermione aunque sin quererlo. Hermione le miró, confundida —. Si ahora es un horrocrux, dudo que conserve las cualidades que le dio Hufflepuff._

 _Se encogió de hombros y vio que Hermione asentía, aunque todavía indecisa._

— _No sabría decir cómo funcionan esas cosas, es decir, sé que Quien-tu-sabes es un mago poderoso… muy poderoso — repuso con una cuota de recelo en la voz—. Pero ¿será mejor mago que Helga Hufflepuff o Godric Gryffindor? Quiero decir, si hubiese decidido hacer de la espada de Gryffindor un horrocrux ¿habría perdido esta sus cualidades?_

 _Ron tomó una gran bocanada de aire._

— _Logró hacer un horrocrux del relicario de Slytherin —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros pero Hermione chasqueó la lengua, impaciente._

— _Ya, Ron, pero hasta donde sabemos el relicario era solo una pieza de joyería. No un artefacto encantado de alguna manera por Salazar Slytherin._

 _Ron asintió esta vez. A él tampoco se le ocurría cómo funcionaban estas cuestiones. Había leído mucho menos que Hermione sobre cualquier cosa y si ella no tenía idea, que había leído directamente los libros de los cuales Tom Riddle podría haber obtenido las instrucciones, dudaba que él iba a poder dar una respuesta sólida._

 _Observó a Hermione, que se había sentado en la cama y observaba hacia un punto fijo en la pared de la habitación de madera, sin apartar la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior sumamente concentrada. Ron soltó una risita._

— _Hey, no pienses tanto —la distrajo. Se puso de pie del sillón y caminó hasta ella —. ¿Quieres que te traiga un té? —le preguntó. Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras salía de su ensoñación y lo miraba._

— _Sólo quiero entender algunas cosas —se excusó ella —. Lo siento._

 _Se disculpó porque esa misma mañana Fleur y Ron le habían dicho que tenía que descansar. Ron específicamente quería que ella no forzara su cabeza, que no estudiara ni que se pusiera a conjeturar pensamientos o planes. Aún temía por los estragos que podría haber causado en sus facultades intelectuales la maldición cruciatus. Fleur, que sospechaba lo ocurrido a pesar de que ninguno de ellos lo había confesado, se había leído un manual de magia y hechizos mentales durante toda la noche en que habían llegado y todavía buscaba reacciones secundarias en Hermione. Reacciones que, afortunadamente, ella misma ya había notado que no tenía, aunque no podía culparlos por tener miedo._

— _¿Segura no quieres nada de la cocina? ¿Ni siquiera pie? — volvió a preguntar Ron, haciendo un ademán hacia la puerta. Fleur había horneado un pie esa mañana y a Ron se le hacía agua la boca desde que sintió el olor hace horas. Hermione negó con la cabeza y estiró una mano para atajar el brazo de Ron, que estaba por salir hacia afuera de la habitación._

— _¿Volverás? —le preguntó, pero su voz sonó casi como una exigencia. Ron miró hasta su mano. Los dedos fríos de Hermione y su rostro cansado eran mucho más importantes que cualquier comida._

— _Puedo ir después —sugirió. Hermione esbozó una media sonrisa, le soltó la mano y palmeó suavemente el espacio del colchón que estaba al lado de ella. Ron se sentó a su lado y volvió a coger la mano de Hermione._

 _Medio incómodo por la posición intentó acostarse sobre las almohadas aunque todavía tenía los pies en el piso. Miró como Hermione cerraba los ojos y suspiraba mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos._

 _Fue cosa de minutos de silencio y Hermione, agotando sus últimos impulsos de energía se había dormido._

El recuerdo que le llegó como un golpe de corriente al sostener el objeto pareció volver a abrir el debate en su conciencia. Todo el cuento de los horrocruxes era demasiado oscuro y demasiado triste para inmiscuir a Hermione en él. Pero, también, era muy difícil abordarlo sin ella.

Maldijo en sus adentros mientras sostenía la copa en alto para mirarla. El tejón que solía estar tallado en el frente se encontraba desfigurado por el hueco que había dejado la penetración del colmillo de basilisco. El resto de los dibujos de la copa parecían estar impregnados de un color oscuro provocado por el veneno que se había colado en ellos, hasta las dos manijas de los costados. La herida del objeto era muy similar a la del diario.

— _No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo —la voz de Hermione sonaba aguda, como siempre que estaba preocupada por no llenar las expectativas, por fallar en un examen o por el terror de lo desconocido. Le temblaban las manos._

— _Sí que puedes —murmuró Ron, tomando la escoba con la que habían descendido. Arriba, en los pisos del castillo se podían sentir los gritos y las pisadas enloquecidas de los estudiantes y profesores. El caos vertido en todos los rincones de Hogwarts._

 _Ron se montó en la escoba y dio una ligera patadita al suelo para elevarse, metió la copa de Hufflepuff en el bolsillo de su túnica. Hermione guardó en su bolsito de cuentas un par de colmillos y sostuvo con ambas manos su varita, en una posición ansiosa y poco común de una bruja que ya lleva años manejando una varita —. Vámonos de aquí, lo decidimos arriba. Ya tomamos suficientes colmillos y este lugar apesta._

 _Era cierto. Hermione todavía temblaba por la impresión de toda la hazaña que acababan de hacer cuando dio un saltito para subirse a la escoba detrás de Ron. Le abrazó el cuerpo con los brazos y escondió la cara en uno de sus hombros. Inspiró por la nariz el perfume de la piel de Ron, para evadir el apestoso aroma del cadáver del basilisco y la cámara de los secretos. Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo se elevaban por el pasadizo en caída libre que guiaba hasta el baño, donde Myrtle los esperaba ansiosa y asustada, sin dejar de preguntarles qué pretendían hacer._

— _Cállate, Myrtle —dijo Ron entre dientes, molesto ante las intervenciones ansiosas e indeseadas del fantasma. Myrtle se echó a llorar al instante ante el trato de Ron y se esfumó entre los retretes murmurando algo acerca de lo malos que eran todos con ella._

 _Hermione se paró en frente de Ron, lejos de la escoba y el agujero para entrar a la cámara de los secretos. Metió la mano en su bolsito de cuentas y sacó un montón de colmillos de basilisco. Ron sacó la copa de su bolsillo y la miró fijamente._

— _Ron, no —dijo ella, nuevamente —. Tú no lo entiendes, a mí no me hace bien… quiero decir…_

— _Hermione, para nadie es un deporte destruir horrocruxes —dijo él, al tiempo que se acercaba hacia ella e intentaba ponerle la copa en una de las manos. Hermione le esquivó el gesto._

— _Ron, sé que parezco inteligente todo el tiempo pero es porque leo cuidadosamente y estudio a conciencia. Pero no es verdad. Es decir, no soy como tú o como Harry. Me cuesta mucho… —balbuceó ella. Su tono nervioso y su mirada suplicante eran todo un panorama de desconfianza que Ron no pudo soportar. Era como verse a sí mismo un par de meses atrás. Un nudo de inseguridades y desconfianza, falta de credibilidad en sus propias habilidades. Todos los complejos que exacerba la cercanía a un horrocrux porque Hermione tenía habilidades de sobra pero a menudo las olvidaba. No destruir el horrocrux no estaba justificado. Quizá era incluso la forma en que el horrocrux se estaba defendiendo._

 _Se acercó hasta ella y le tomó las mejillas entre sus manos. La miró directamente a los ojos, que estaban ligeramente vidriosos, como si quisiera llorar. Estaban tan cerca que Hermione pensó que la besaría._

— _Puedes hacerlo, Hermione, a pesar de todo —le dijo, intentando convencerla—. Cuando todo termine, vas a querer tener el crédito de haberlo hecho tu misma — dijo, medio bromeando, medio en serio._

 _Hermione se estremeció y apretó los ojos. Tenía que hacerlo. Tragó una gran bocanada de aire y asintió._

— _Cualquier cosa: estoy a tu lado._

 _Ron le soltó la cara y se alejó unos pasos. Le entregó la copa y Hermione la sostuvo en su mano izquierda. Se agachó para dejar su varita en el suelo y recoger uno de los colmillos del basilisco que había dejado caer. En cuanto ambos objetos estuvieron en sus manos, sintió como si algo dentro de ella se quebraba._

 _Hermione cayó de rodillas sobre el piso de cerámica húmedo y sintiendo completamente lo opuesto a la fortaleza y el deseo se superarse en el trabajo duro, las características de Hufflepuff, se sentía devastada y sin aliento. Ron le hablaba pero ella no podía distinguir sus palabras con claridad. Todos los complejos, todas sus tristezas cayeron sobre ella. La última vez que vio a sus padres, la imagen que su mente inventó de Ron muerto, el ataque de Nagini en el Valle de Godric, el dolor de la maldición cruciatus. La sensación era similar a la que provocaba un dementor, pero en retrospectiva. Hermione observaba su vida y la hallaba vacía e insípida, como si nunca hubiese hecho nada valioso, como si nunca hubiese sido feliz._

— _Sé que puedes hacerlo, Hermione._

 _La voz de Ron llegó a ella como un susurro distante. Entre sus lágrimas y la nebulosa que cubría sus pensamientos pudo verlo. Afirmado en un lavabo, con el pelo alborotado y el pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración alterada. La mirada fija en ella plagada de fe y fortaleza. No era cierto: ella sí había sido feliz. Fue una niña amada por sus padres, una amiga respetada, una buena estudiante. Miró a Ron, que decía muchas cosas que ella no podía escuchar. No podía rendirse. Iba a ser feliz porque ella sí tenía habilidades, sí tenía amigos y sí tenía amor. Casi sin darse cuenta sus manos se movieron. Sostuvo la copa en el suelo y mientras tintineaba entre los dedos de su mano izquierda le clavó justo en el centro el colmillo del basilisco._

 _Sintió como una fuerza avasalladora le golpeaba el pecho. Una ráfaga de viento se apoderó del baño y azotó las puertas de los cubículos una y otra vez. Myrtle gritaba y lloraba con fuerza. Ron corrió hasta ella y le puso una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Hermione sintió como una voz fría y lúgubre susurraba su nombre._

 _Unos segundos después había calma. Había terminado. Un horrocrux menos._

— _¡Sí, lo hiciste! — celebró Ron y ella tuvo que secarse las lágrimas antes de ser rodeada por su abrazo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la sensación de victoria._

Ron dejó los restos de la copa nuevamente en la caja. Era imposible. Imposible meterse en esta misión sin recordar lo que vivió junto a sus amigos, junto a Hermione, tantos años atrás. Y es que no sólo había sido significativo para el mundo mágico en general, la misión no fue solamente una disputa entre el bien y el mal, había sido una disputa ardua que había requerido lo mejor de cada uno de ellos. Necesitaron fortaleza, inteligencia, entrega y mucho valor para lograrlo.

A pesar de que él y Hermione siempre compartieron un rol secundario y de bajo perfil, era imposible negar los sacrificios que hicieron, el tiempo que dedicaron a ello y las vidas que perdieron por culpa de Lord Voldemort.

De hecho, gran parte del trabajo que el Ministerio llevó a cabo después de la guerra tenía que ver directa o indirectamente con él. La oficina de aurores se dedicó por años casi de manera exclusiva a perseguir y encarcelar a los mortífagos que escaparon y no murieron en las batallas. Se formaron múltiples comités para decidir el procedimiento que se seguiría para el resguardo del Estatuto del Secreto y para contar la Historia Oficial. Incluso se creó una oficina nueva: la Oficina de Regulación y Administración de la Educación Mágica, la cual trabajaría directamente con Hogwarts. Esto a propósito de la información revelada por los propios estudiantes acerca de las irregularidades que podían ocurrir dentro del colegio ya sea por el trato de los profesores (las denuncias sobre los mortífagos Carrow) o el contenido de las asignaturas (como lo que sucedió con Umbridge). Los primeros años de trabajo en esa materia no estuvieron exentos de polémicas, por supuesto.

Todo esto Ron lo había conocido de primera fuente mientras estudiaba para convertirse en auror pero cada vez que volvía a reflexionar sobre ello encontraba nuevos matices que analizar, nuevas quejas y nuevas apreciaciones positivas. Finalmente, todo se reducía al daño que la guerra había provocado, al cómo luchar a Voldemort había alterado sus vidas, a la rabia que nunca se le pasaría por haber perdido a su hermano.

Ron volvió a mirar hacia la caja que contenía los antiguos objetos. Tomó entre sus dedos ahora el relicario, pero en cuanto lo tocó decidió soltarlo. A pesar de la tela plástica de los guantes, la frialdad del objeto pareció ser la misma que hace años atrás. Pudo sentir el peso del relicario en su cuello, la frialdad de sus paredes chocando con su piel. Inmediatamente volvió a pensar en Hermione.

Lo peor que había hecho en su vida había sido culpa del relicario, de ese horrocrux en particular. O eso había repetido Hermione durante los años, cada vez que volvían al tema y él volvía a sentirse miserable. Lo decía porque lo había perdonado, porque se había convencido de que su abandono había sido motivado por magia oscura, lo decía para hacerlo sentir mejor. Harry, en cambio, nunca había vuelto a hablar con él de esas horribles semanas. Un episodio de su amistad que había quedado guardado en el pasado por completo. Las cosas siempre eran más sencillas con Harry.

Lo cierto era que para Ron seguía siendo, y probablemente lo sería siempre, un tema sensible. La vergüenza le recorría cada vez que, sin previo aviso, el recuerdo de su ira y su abandono lo golpeaba. Recordaba el llanto de Hermione, los gritos de Harry, la sensación de odio que le recorría el cuerpo mientras se alejaba de la tienda, entre la lluvia hacia la espesura del bosque.

Observó el relicario que estaba abierto de par en par, el interior ennegrecido. La marca donde la espada de Gryffindor lo había azotado resplandecía. Y entonces recordó algo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo suave de la puerta. Green entró sin esperar respuesta. Ron soltó un bufido.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —preguntó. Green se tomó unos segundos para regular su respiración pero indicó con los dedos hacia la salida. Ron tomó la caja del cofre y lo cerró. Volvió a ponerlo en el estante en el que antes se guardaba.

—Shafiq ha encontrado algo interesante… —dijo la chica, entrecortadamente—. Me ha mandado a buscarte.

Era evidente que el mensaje era urgente. Ron cerró la puerta de la sala tras de sí y siguió a Green por el salón circular hasta afuera del departamento de misterios.

Hermione todavía echaba chispas de ira para la hora del almuerzo. Nadie se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra en toda la mañana al notar su malhumor. Cuando decidió que no podría seguir aguantando sin comer, sacó el sándwich que se había preparado en la mañana y lo comió en silencio frente a su escritorio.

La puerta de su oficina fue golpeada por un sonido que ella no reconoció. Rodó los ojos con cansancio.

—Ni siquiera puedo almorzar tranquila — susurró y tomó un trago de agua antes de abrir la puerta con un movimiento de varita. La imagen la sorprendió. En el umbral de la puerta estaba James, su sobrino, seguido muy de cerca de Harry.

—¿James? ¿Harry? —preguntó, perpleja. El joven sostenía en sus manos una carpeta de color azul, igual a las que usan en el departamento de aurores. Harry le dio un empujoncito a su hijo para que entrara a la oficina—. ¿Está todo bien?

Harry asintió con la cabeza pero no habló. James miró a su padre y cuando se dio cuenta que Harry no pensaba hablar, rodó los ojos. La imagen era algo divertida. James, a diferencia de Albus, no se parecía en casi nada a Harry. Era mucho más alto, casi tan alto como Ron o Bill. Tenía pecas en las mejillas, los ojos café y el pelo naranjo como Ginny y todos los Weasley.

—Hola tía Hermione — dijo el chico, por fin. Tras intercambiar saludos, se creó un silencio largo en el que Hermione miraba de uno a uno, esperando —. He venido a presentarme por una pasantía —declaró James, por fin.

Hermione tuvo que disimular su sorpresa.

—Qué buena idea, querido —le felicitó. Se puso de pie para hablarles más de cerca —. Pero lamento decirte que tienes que hablar en la oficina de regulación educativa, no conmigo…

—Lo sé, voy a dejar mi aplicación ahora. Pero… —el muchacho titubeó. Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, todavía mirando a Hermione con una complicidad que ella no pudo descifrar —. Primero quería chequear contigo, porque quiero hacer la pasantía en esta oficina.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa. Hermione se sorprendió. Estaba segura de que si alguno de sus sobrinos alguna vez iba a querer hacer una pasantía en el ministerio, seguro iban a solicitar una oficina más "entretenida" que la suya.

Hermione titubeó unos segundos. Años atrás a ella le encantaba recibir pasantes, pero con el tiempo se fue decepcionando porque no siempre eran buenos estudiantes. Además, trabajar con familia siempre era complicado.

—Estaré encantada —dijo, sonriendo. James y Harry sonrieron igualmente. El joven parecía más tranquilo.

—Bien, ahora ve a hacer los arreglos formales — habló Harry, por primera vez. James asintió y antes de salir de la oficina le sonrió una última vez a Hermione.

—Una advertencia habría sido recomendable —reprendió Hermione a Harry—. Nunca pensé que James fuera el tipo de estudiante que quisiera iniciar una pasantía y menos aquí… ¿Por qué esta oficina y no otra? ¿Por qué no en deportes o en criaturas mágicas?

Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en el asiento junto al escritorio.

—Llevas razón en que no es el tipo de estudiante que quiere hacer una pasantía —empezó Harry, con un dejo de jocosidad en su tono reprobatorio.

—Hey— le interrumpió ella—. Si tú y Ron hubiesen podido ser más perezosos durante sus años en Hogwarts, lo hubiesen hecho. Se olvida la vaca que fue ternera…

Harry soltó una risotada y se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es que lo de James es cosa seria. Es como Fred y George, ¿recuerdas cómo eran?

Hermione sonrió con nostalgia. Claro que se acordaba y se acordaba también de lo mucho que el señor y la señora Weasley habían sufrido intentando corregirlos.

No era ninguna sorpresa que el hijo mayor de los Potter había salido tan revoltoso como lo había sido su abuelo paterno. Desde que tuvo uso de razón y palabras, el chiquillo comenzó a causar problemas: era muy bromista y le costaba poner atención en clases. A menudo se regocijaba ante las historias conocidas del padre de su padre y hace mucho que bromeaba con que el error más grande había sido llamarlo como él, argumentando que si ya bastaba con tener sus genes encima tener su nombre y el de Sirius había sido una tentación al destino. Era evidente que su personalidad fresca y bromista, que habían sido fuente de mucha alegría durante su infancia, ya comenzaban a preocupar a Harry y Ginny.

Para ser un mago que entraría pronto a su último curso de formación mágica, James no tenía ningún gusto o habilidad especial. No que Hermione supiera. No era lento ni poco perspicaz, de hecho la queja constante de sus profesores era que desperdiciaba un talento innato por saltarse clases y no concentrarse en los estudios. A pesar de que muy pocos hechizos no le resultaban, había obtenido sólo cinco TIMOS. La calificación más baja de la familia desde los gemelos.

—La verdad es que estudiar le aburre, Hermione —explicó Harry —. Y aunque hemos conversado con él, confiesa que no hay nada que le gustaría ser, ninguna profesión, ningún oficio.

—Yo tampoco tenía claro qué quería ser a esa edad —argumentó Hermione, pero Harry rodó los ojos invalidando su intervención.

—Sólo quiero que aprenda un poco de trabajo duro. Quizá le sirva para inspirarse…

Hermione asintió, aunque a ella le daba mala espina. Sobre todo si es que lo habían forzado.

—No ha venido obligado —aclaró Harry, adivinando sus pensamientos —. Es decir, le he dado a elegir alguna ocupación durante las vacaciones, cualquiera que sea. Me ha venido como anillo al dedo que te haya elegido, necesito disciplinarlo un poco.

Hermione tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos. Se sintió algo feliz porque su sobrino había elegido su trabajo como el más interesante. Pero también sintió algo de desagrado porque Harry, al igual que todos en el Ministerio, la consideraban un sinónimo de severidad y disciplina.

Tras la entrega de la aplicación de James, que seguro sería aceptada en los próximos días, Harry y su hijo se fueron de la oficina dejando a Hermione de mucho mejor humor que antes. El resto del día corrió como de costumbre y logró concentrarse tanto en sus quehaceres, que hasta se olvidó por momentos del mal rato que había pasado con Ron en la mañana.

En otro lado del ministerio, Green y Ron escuchaban atentamente la explicación de Alex Shafiq.

—Aparece aquí, aquí y aquí. Cientos de veces— indicaba distintos pergaminos, tan acelerado por su descubrimiento que las palabras salían de su boca atropelladamente —. No sé si finalmente nos guíe a la verdad, pero me parece que hay algo detrás de estos personajes.

Tomó su varita y alzó todos los pergaminos que había estado señalando. Eran por lo menos ocho y todos tenían una palabra subrayada en rojo (evidentemente un hechizo muy delicado de parte de Shafiq). Lo que tenían en común esos pergaminos era la mención a la familia Avery. Shafiq explicó que primero había pensado que podría tratarse de un alcance de nombres pero finalmente lo descartó debido a que las familias mágicas podían no estar relacionadas en la práctica pero sí en líneas genealógicas que a veces ni los propios magos conocían. Ron concedió esto de inmediato, habiendo estudiado él mismo su árbol genealógico hace años.

La conclusión parecía rebuscada y era fácil entender porqué Shafiq no había visto el nexo antes. Frank mencionaba en una carta a una joven bruja que colaboró junto a él en el ministerio de magia francés, luego de su desempeño como profesor en Beauxbatons y, de acuerdo a los archivos internacionales, sólo dos nombres fuera del equipo de magos ingleses firmaban como ayudantes en la investigación: Justin Finch-Fletchley y Elif Gage. Hasta ahí, ninguna información nueva.

Ron le arrebató el pergamino a Shafiq de la mano. Realmente era Justin, su compañero de generación en Hogwarts. El único problema es que no aparecía mencionado en ninguna otra ocasión, por lo que Shafiq deducía que su labor fue escueta y fugaz.

—De todos modos podemos confirmarlo revisando los registros de la oficina de Regulación Educativa de ese año —dijo Green, mientras anotaba en una libreta "Buscar Finch-Fletchley O.R.E" —. Basta con ver sus registros de asistencia. Incluso como colaborador de los Inefables, tenía que registrar asistencia.

Ron soltó el pergamino del informe y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla. Cansado y algo molesto. Si no hubiese perdido tiempo yendo a conversar -y enojarse con Hermione-, si no hubiese perdido tiempo revisando los horrocruxes por morbo habría sido capaz de avanzar en la investigación y en el rastreo de datos. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

—Como sea — continuó Shafiq. Se carraspeó la garganta —. Hasta aquí no pasa nada. Lo interesante viene en las cartas. Mientras Frank habla maravillas de la chica, Susan desconfía y nunca la menciona si no es para quejarse.

Entonces, Shafiq vuelve a levantar su varita y muestra algunas cartas. La caligrafía desordenada y delgada de Frank plagaba muchos pergaminos y se distinguía ampliamente de la de su esposa, ordenada y redonda. Las frases se iluminaron por arte de magia.

 _"Perdimos el tiempo porque una estudiante nos hizo retrasarnos…",_

 _"(...) los resultados habrían estado para el jueves pasado. Elif prometió tenerlos para esta semana"._

 _"Sin la ayuda de Elif las cosas se habrían complicado un montón… ",_

 _"Por suerte Elif había estudiado recientemente estos asuntos…"_

—Entonces decidí buscar algo sobre esta tal Elif… —empezó Shafiq luego de ver como sus colegas habían terminado de leer su evidencia.

Ron, todavía molesto por su descuido y su pérdida de tiempo releyó las frases destacadas. Chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Susan pudo haber estado celosa —dijo, entre dientes. Green y Shafiq lo miraron atentamente

—Pero… son magos del departamento de misterios —murmuró Green con ceremoniosidad y algo de espanto, como si la seriedad de su trabajo diera por sentado que no había posibilidad de caer en vicios tan banales como los celos. Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca ha detenido a nadie —le respondió a la chica. Green lo miró con sorpresa. La pequeña muchacha dentro de ella, que admiraba a magos fuertes e inteligentes, como seguro lo fueron los McDowell, se rehusaba a creer que ese tipo de emociones superficiales agobiaran a magos poderosos y capaces —. Vamos… son marido y mujer, una estudiante joven y aparentemente brillante llega a colaborar, él parece encontrarla brillante… no suena tan descabellado —enumeró Ron.

Shafiq soltó una risita.

—También fue mi primera hipótesis —dijo provocando que Green volviera a sorprenderse —. Y de hecho, todavía creo que no es una interpretación muy infundada. De hecho, en el 2007 Frank y Susan se divorciaron.

Ron asintió satisfecho consigo mismo. Miró a Green y alzó las cejas como queriendo decir "así son las cosas". Green se obligó a mantener la compostura.

—Fue el mismo Frank que viajó desde Francia para solicitar el divorcio legal. Me tomé la libertad de buscarlo.

El mago se arregló su bigote para ocultar una sonrisa mientras levantaba un pergamino en el cual Frank McDowell declaraba tener "diferencias irreconciliables" con su ex esposa. Algo en lo profundo de la conciencia de Ron no se podía quedar tranquilo. La alusión al divorcio le dio un escalofrío.

—Seguro no nos has dicho todo esto porque ahora te haya entrado un gusto por los dramas románticos —presionó Ron, a quien el rumbo de la conversación lo había puesto incómodo. Shafiq se volvió a carraspear, nervioso.

—Por supuesto que no. Indagando, Elif Gage es inglesa, a pesar de haber estudiado en Beauxbatons y su madre se llamaba Lyra Avery —dijo apresurado. Ron y Green esperaron. Frustrado por la falta de emoción de sus compañeros, Shafiq se puso de pie y abrió otro folio que tenía en otra mesa. Del mismo modo que antes elevó los pergaminos hasta hacerlos flotar en el aire—. Avery —repitió.

Entonces Green y Ron jadearon en sorpresa.

Los pergaminos habían sido escritos y firmados por ellos mismos unos cuantos meses atrás. Ron lo recordó entonces. El aspecto raído y mugroso del rostro del anciano, sus palabras ofensivas, la cantidad de trampas y objetos tenebrosos en los que cayeron al estar en su casa.

Shafiq les permitió unos segundos antes de decir:

—Elif Gage es su sobrina. Me parece que hemos estado trabajando en el mismo caso.

Luego de aquella reunión, volvieron a trabajar por separado. Los compromisos de Ron para los días siguientes tenían que ver con Sortilegios Weasley. Lo más importante era que comenzaba la construcción y montaje de la sucursal colindante con Londres Muggle. Para tal misión tuvo que dirigir unas cuantas reuniones con magos especializados y cerciorarse de que todo lo que firmaba estuviera en orden. Charlotte fue una gran ayuda, como siempre. La lamentable desventaja de su segundo trabajo era que, aunque la tienda era muy entretenida, no lograba distraerlo del todo cuando una misión tan compleja se llevaba a cabo en el departamento de aurores. Normalmente era una distracción agradable, pero en ocasiones como esta, en la que sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en conexiones genealógicas y artefactos oscuros, era una verdadera frustración.

De hecho, estaba ía solicitado hace unos días a la Oficina de Regulación y Administración de Educación Mágica muchos folios para llevárselos a casa y leerlos con calma. Por supuesto tuvo que esperar el proceso burocrático antes de poder tener éxito, pero finalmente lo logró. Los días que le siguieron a obtener esa información durmió muy poco. Se dormía a eso de las 3 de la madrugada, cuando ya casi no podía sostener la cabeza en alto. Se levantaba casi siempre alrededor de las 8 am, lo que lo hacía estar de mal humor e irritable con más frecuencia que antes. Había caído en el círculo del agobio y la angustia: no podía trabajar porque estaba muy cansado y estaba muy cansado de tanto trabajar.

El único verdadero progreso del último tiempo había sido el de la relación con sus hijos. Rose, había vuelto a casa con normalidad (aunque continuaba saliendo con mucha frecuencia) y Hugo ya no se negaba a prestarle atención. De hecho había almorzado con al menos uno de ellos todos los días de la semana. El jueves, mientras disfrutaban de un almuerzo copioso en el único restaurante muggle que solían frecuentar en familia, Hugo y Rose confesaron sus planes.

Se podía notar que querían hacerlo, pero la forma brusca en que se le escapó a Rose le hizo comprender a Ron el porqué de sus afortunadas y recurrentes coincidencias.

—Y como tuve que cambiar mi junta con Claire para la próxima semana, no supe si… —la muchacha guardó silencio de inmediato y masticó exageradamente para ganar tiempo.

Ron miró a Hugo, que parecía molesto con su hermana.

—¿Por qué no te juntarás con Claire? —preguntó Ron. Rose tragó la comida y suspiró. Miró a Hugo como pidiendo ayuda. Hugo soltó un bufido de enojo.

—Nos vamos mañana en la tarde, papá —dijo el muchacho. Ron entrecerró los ojos y no dijo nada, esperando comprender más —. A Francia, con mamá… serán solo unos días.

Ron asintió y tomó un trago de su bebida. Una mezcla de sentimientos aguardaba dentro de él. Furia, principalmente. ¿No tenía Hermione que pedirle autorización para sacar a sus hijos del país? ¿No pensaban decirle? ¿Por qué eran los niños los encargados de sentirse culpables de comunicarle su ausencia? Se dio cuenta enseguida que él tampoco había programado vacaciones para este verano. Había estado tan ocupado que no se había preocupado en ello. Respiró e intentó serenarse antes de hablar, podía notar a sus hijos nerviosos.

—Mamá dijo que hablaría contigo al respecto —dijo Rose, para defenderse. Su tono de voz era muy parecido al de una excusa ("ella debió decirte, no nos eches la culpa"). Ron asintió y por una vez en la vida decidió guardarse sus opiniones. Les deseó que se la pasaran bien y siguió comiendo. A pesar de que se esforzaron por continuar la comida con naturalidad, el ambiente se había cortado. Para cuando llegaron hasta la entrada del ministerio habían pasado mucho rato en silencio. Ron se despidió de sus hijos con un abrazo antes de desaparecer por el pasadizo secreto.

Una vez adentro del ministerio, sus piernas se movieron casi sin su voluntad. Sentía dentro de él un enojo y una pena profunda mientras se acercaba hasta la oficina de Hermione. No golpeó la puerta, simplemente la empujó. Hermione, que estaba de pie junto a un estante dio un salto por la sorpresa.

—¿Te ha costado mucho encontrarme en la oficina? —dijo, como todo saludo. Hermione se quitó las gafas y frunció el ceño, confundida —O tal vez, no me han dado tu mensaje. Eso debió haber pasado —continuó Ron, su tono de voz cada vez más alto. Hermione abrió la boca pero Ron no la dejó continuar —Tal vez has olvidado donde vivo, o no conoces a nadie que pueda encontrarme… digo, sólo te has pasado la mitad de tu vida en casa de mi madre o con mi hermana. ¿Cómo ibas a saber dónde ubicarme?.

Ron ahora gritaba. Tenía las orejas y el cuello enrojecidos. La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta y podía verse cómo algunos magos y brujas husmeaban desde los lejos. Hermione sintió sus mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza.

—Primero: cálmate —dijo, con tono de voz suave y avergonzado.

—No pienso calmarme. ¡Te estoy exigiendo una explicación! —gritó. Hermione se estremeció primero y luego se sintió furiosa por la vergüenza.

—Esta es mi oficina, Ronald, no tienes ningún derecho…

—¡Tengo todos los derechos! —gritó de nuevo. Hermione tomó su varita y con un leve movimiento la puerta se cerró. Ron soltó un bufido y se movió ahora dentro de la oficina como si estuviera decidiendo lo siguiente que iba a gritar —Me tuve que enterar por parte de Hugo y Rose que pensabas sacarlos del país sin mi consentimiento.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—¡Sacarlos del país! —se burló—. No los estoy secuestrando, no seas exagerado —dijo girándose hasta su escritorio y acomodando algunos pergaminos.

—¿Cuál es mi seguridad de eso? ¿Haz hecho algún trámite? —la voz de Ron era irónica y desafiante —. Te recuerdo que Rose ni siquiera ha cumplido la mayoría de edad mágica. Son tan tuyos como míos.

—¡Pensaba decírtelo! Iba a ir a decírtelo ahora

—Sí, claro —dijo Ron, con ironía. Hermione apretó los dientes.

—Sí, pensaba hacerlo. No tienes que enseñarme de procedimientos legales, Ronald. Si tan sólo fueras menos cavernícola y esperaras como una persona normal… —soltó las palabras rápidamente, con ira.

—¡Ya! Hemos llegado al punto en el que me insultas. Bravo, Hermione —Ron aplaudió sarcásticamente. Hermione soltó un chillido de indignación.

—¡Y tú has venido a gritarme a mi lugar de trabajo!

Hubo, por fin, un silencio. Los dos tenían los rostros enrojecidos por la rabia y el ajetreo de la discusión. Ron respiraba agitado. Tenía el estómago lleno por la comida y había caminado con tanta velocidad que sentía tan alterado su cuerpo como su ánimo. Miró a Hermione pero el marco de foto que estaba en su estante captó su atención. La foto de los cuatro en San Mungo, cuando Hugo recién había nacido. Algo dentro de él tembló de miedo, de tristeza.

—Sólo son unos días, de vacaciones. Volveremos el martes, te lo prometo —dijo Hermione, en un susurro. Se miraron a los ojos y por alguna razón extraña, ambos supieron que pensaban lo mismo. ¿Cómo había pasado esto?

Ron asintió con la cabeza y se miró los zapatos un rato antes de levantar la vista y mirar a Hermione. No había pensado en vacaciones porque la verdad era que nunca pensaba en vacaciones. Siempre ella las organizaba y él criticaba o aceptaba. ¿De que le servía ahora pedir días libres si estaría solo en su apartamento vacío? Hermione soltó un quejido, se le habían enredado las gafas en el cabello. Les dio un tirón con el que se arrancó varios pelos. Soltó las gafas con ira sobre el escritorio y se masajeó la coronilla. Ron sonrió, sintiéndose enternecido. ¿Cómo le había pasado esto? ¿Cómo es que se pasaba viendo lo malo de Hermione sin apreciar todo lo bueno? ¿Cómo es que ella no había programado las vacaciones con él?

Inconscientemente se acercó hasta ella. Hermione se sorprendió aunque la mueca de enojo todavía fruncía sus cejas. Se miraron profundamente. Algo dentro de él se ablandó. El perfume de Hermione inundaba la habitación ahora que se detenía a percibirlo. Se imaginó que sus mejillas rosadas por la discusión estaban tibias. Bajó la mirada hasta su cuerpo y casi sin darse cuenta sus manos tomaron la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo hasta hacerla chocar con su cuerpo. Hermione jadeó en sorpresa. Las manos de Ron se sentían grandes pero suaves. No tuvo que hacer tanta presión, ella sola dio un paso hacia adelante. Se miraron a los ojos, enojados, tristes, curiosos.

—Ya encontré las copias que me pediste.

La voz de James inundó la estancia y rompió la cálida textura del momento. Ron y Hermione se alejaron el uno del otro como si hubiesen sido empujados hacia atrás, volviendo en sí. James, en el marco de la puerta y con un montón de pergaminos enrollados en los brazos los miraba con un gesto de sorpresa y horror.

—Gracias, James, ponlas en el mesón, por favor —dijo Hermione, inconscientemente acomodándose la blusa y haciendo espacio en el escritorio. James avanzó como si caminara sobre campo minado. Miró a Ron todavía con el rostro horrorizado, culpable. Ron le sonrió.

En cuanto James soltó los pergaminos sobre el escritorio, retrocedió hasta el umbral de la puerta con rapidez.

—Voy a ver si encuentro más —dijo, acelerado. Se notaba que lo único que quería hacer era escapar. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Con esto basta, querido, además tu tío ya se iba.

James quedó congelado en su escape intentando fundirse con el tapiz de las paredes. Ron se sorprendió. Una parte de él había jurado que Hermione tenía las mismas intenciones que él, que había sentido lo mismo. Que despacharía a James para lanzarse a sus brazos. Buscó sus ojos pero ella evadió con mucha presteza su mirada. Se enfureció por ser ignorado y algo dentro de él se quebró. Hermione no estaba dispuesta, Hermione no sentía ya lo mismo.

—Estaré esperando la autorización para firmarla —dijo, con tono de advertencia. Hermione asintió sin mirarlo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y fingiendo estudiar uno de los pergaminos que James había traído.

Afuera, para las otras oficinas, el espectáculo había terminado.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola!**

Sé que este capítulo puede resultar decepcionante pero no voy a disculparme. Me costó escribirlo porque estoy armando la historia y porque quiero explorar escenas antiguas (de los libros) que quizá no tendré la oportunidad de incluir nunca en otro fic, como los recuerdos de Ron en este cap. En cualquier caso, esto es lo más rápido que he actualizado en la vida de este fic, así que supongo que algo es algo. Les agradezco enormemente el apoyo y la retroalimentación que me dejan en sus reviews. La cosa irá avanzando, lo prometo. ¡Un abrazo grande!


	6. Chapter 6

La constante verborrea de Hugo definitivamente no estaba contribuyendo a hacer la visita al Louvre más agradable para Rose. Luego de mucho tiempo de espera en la fila para entrar y el atochamiento de los cientos de turistas ante la Mona Lisa, ya había perdido casi todo el interés. Se sentía terriblemente cansada. Llevaban toda la mañana caminando por los rincones del museo mientras Hugo buscaba y leía en voz alta información sobre cada obra gracias a un libro que se había comprado en el aeropuerto el día anterior.

—Bien... las esculturas me parece que están por allá —anunció Hugo, indicando un pasillo lejano. Hermione dio un aplauso y se adelantó. Rose soltó un suspiro. No es que a ella no le interesara el arte o la cultura, al contrario, pero el calor de la ciudad y la locura general del turisteo la ponía de los nervios.

Y eso la hacía extrañar más a su padre. De estar allí, probablemente él estaría sintiéndose igual a ella y habrían decidido que ya habían visto lo importante y se habrían ido a comer un helado. Hugo y su madre habrían seguido absortos entre las millones de personas ansiosas por conocer de las obras más famosas de la humanidad y ellos se habrían ido a divertir a otro lado de la ciudad.

Que no se malentienda, Rose amaba a su mamá y a su hermano, pero sin su papá había un desequilibrio en los equipos, se estropeaba la dinámica de vacaciones. No lo había pensado hasta ahora, que resultaba la víctima del desequilibrio.

Suspiró y los siguió para no perderse.

En Londres, las cosas seguían su curso.

A pesar de que era domingo, Ron había decidido ir al trabajo después de almorzar en casa de su madre. Viajó por la chimenea hasta su oficina en Sortilegios Weasley. En cuanto estuvo allí, pudo escuchar que no estaba solo. Inmediatamente se puso alerta. Era un susurro apenas, pero era evidente la presencia de alguien al otro lado de la pared. Empuñó su varita y ni siquiera se quitó el hollín de la cara.

Caminó con sigilo y delicadeza, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón cada vez más altos. Se acercó hasta la puerta de su oficina y pudo escuchar unas sutiles carcajadas. Empujó la puerta de golpe y asomó su varita antes que su cuerpo, pero al instante Charlotte gritó.

—¡No, soy yo! —la voz de Charlotte era un alarido de miedo y desesperación. Ron sintió cómo le volvía la calma a todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Se asomó al marco de la puerta y la observó. No estaba sola. Una mujer desconocida, joven, aunque un poco mayor que Charlotte se sentaba en la silla que le correspondía a su asistente y sostenía en sus manos una carpeta con el logo de la tienda. Ron entrecerró los ojos al verla.

Ambas chicas eran muy parecidas, evidentemente hermanas o algo así.

—Lo siento, señor Weasley, yo… ya nos íbamos —comenzó a balbucear Charlotte. Ron dejó de mirar a la nueva chiquilla y miró a su compañera de trabajo —He venido a buscar algunas cosas… eh, para adelantar trabajo.

—Los contratos —habló por primera vez la otra mujer.

—¡Eso! Los contratos de muggle, o sea, de la tienda muggle, para redactarlos mejor— terminó de decir Charlotte. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y miraba hacia el suelo, esperando un regaño. Evidentemente no esperaba encontrarse con Ron allí un día domingo y evidentemente no estaba haciendo algo relacionado al trabajo.

—Soy Alicia, hermana mayor de Charlotte —dijo la mujer mirando a Ron muy atentamente. A diferencia de su hermana, no se veía ni avergonzada ni nerviosa. Se levantó del asiento, rodeó el cuerpo de su hermana y estiró una mano.

Ron suspiró, guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y estrechó la mano de la mujer, un poco incómodo por el desplante con que se movía y por el palpable disgusto de Charlotte.

—Sí, mi hermana… —balbuceó la chica, nerviosa —se ha ofrecido a ayudarme, y pues…

—La verdad es que quería conocer la oficina de mi hermanita —dijo la mujer. Su voz era profunda, muy distinta a la de la más joven. A diferencia de Charlotte, su cabello era más oscuro y llevaba más maquillaje en los ojos. Si le apostaba, tendría que tener por lo menos unos diez años más que Charlotte —. No esperaba con que también conocería a una celebridad.

La mujer soltó una risita y miró a Ron todavía más intensamente. Ron tuvo que disimular su incomodidad sonriendo. No era la primera vez que le trataban de ese modo, nunca se iba a acostumbrar sobre todo porque cada vez se sentía menos como un mago importante. Al sonreír se dio cuenta que tenía la cara con hollín y empezó a limpiarla, repentinamente avergonzado.

—Alicia… —susurró Charlotte, regañándola. La mujer se giró hacia su hermana y chasqueó la lengua para hacerla callar.

—En cualquier caso ya nos íbamos. Mi hermanita no puede resistirse de trabajar y trabajar, siempre ha sido así —dijo Alicia, al tiempo que dejaba caer con confianza una mano sobre el brazo derecho de Ron y reía suavemente. Ron sonrió y tuvo que contener el impulso de echarse hacia atrás.

Años habían pasado desde la última vez que una mujer le había coqueteado de esa forma.

O años desde la última vez que le había importado.

—Bueno… yo nunca le he exigido trabajar fuera de su horario —dijo Ron, a modo de excusa, mirando más a Charlotte que sonreía atrás de su hermana todavía incómoda, pero respondiéndole a Alicia. Puso su varita sobre la mesa del té y se quitó la capa, de modo que Alicia tuvo que dar un paso atrás para darle espacio. Se inclinó hacia su oficina, para darles a entender que quería estar solo.

—No se preocupe, señor, ya nos vamos. Alicia—habló Charlotte, rápidamente y se colocó el bolso cruzado. Para Ron fue increíble ver a la chiquilla vestida con ropa no formal. Vestía como una mujer muggle de 20 años, con zapatillas y jeans. Parecía incluso menor que lo normal.

Ron se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se giró hasta su oficina. Antes de salir por la puerta Alicia se giró y habló, soltando la mano de su hermana que la tironeaba con mucha vergüenza en el rostro.

—Iremos al _Big Elliott_ a almorzar y quizá nos quedemos a tomar algo. Por si te apetece —dijo, con un encogimiento de hombros. Ron sonrió y asintió, sin decir nada—. Nadie debería trabajar un domingo.

Luego de eso, salió por la puerta y soltó una risa ante los quejidos de Charlotte, que sin mirar por el vidrio sacaba sus llaves y cerraba la puerta con seguridad. Ron alcanzó a escucharla regañando a su hermana mayor ( _¡Cómo se te ocurre, es mi jefe!_ ).

Pasó al menos una hora en que Ron estuvo concentrado leyendo los registros de ventas de la tienda de Hogsmeade y el Valle de Godric, aunque por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en la invitación que le habían hecho. Hasta le habían dado ganas de beber cerveza. Se contuvo. Charlotte era una muchacha buena y demasiado joven como para entretenerse con él, además a nadie le gustaría pasar tiempo con su jefe en un día libre.

Escribió en su agenda algunas notas de cosas que debía hacer Charlotte el lunes y se puso la capa antes de dejar las indicaciones sobre el escritorio de su asistente. Decidió caminar por el Callejón Diagon en vez de viajar por la chimenea, su departamento no tenía chimenea y no se le apetecía ir a pasar la noche en la madriguera, sobre todo porque Bill y Percy estaban de visita en la casa de sus padres, junto a sus familias y el bullicio de los niños no era algo que se le apeteciera aguantar. Además, ya tenía ganas de cenar.

Miró su reloj. Eran las siete de la tarde. Seguro las chicas ya no estaban. Entró al _Big Elliott_ , un pub que se había abierto luego del fin de la guerra que era tanto restaurante como bar. Se acercó a una camarera y ordenó un sándwich y un vaso grande de cerveza. Iba a sentarse en la barra cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como un brazo se agitaba.

Alicia y Charlotte estaban en una mesa en el fondo. Charlotte no sonreía pero Alicia sí. Le hizo un gesto a la camarera para informarle su cambio y caminó hasta sentarse con ellas.

—Espero no incomodarte, Charlotte —se disculpó de la muchacha, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ay, no te preocupes por mi hermanita. Te admira mucho, así que seguro que no le molesta —dijo Alicia con una sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso. Ron las observó. Ambas estaban a punto de terminar una jarra grande de la misma que él había ordenado.

Conversaron un rato sobre el local y sobre lo buena que era la comida. Ron se sentía muy cómodo. Alicia comenzó a presentarse.

Como bruja, nunca había sido tan brillante así que desde que había salido de Hogwarts se había dedicado a distintos empleos, sin ninguna línea, y había recorrido Europa como mochilera. Frecuentemente volvía a visitar a su familia.

—¿Eres gryffindor? —preguntó Ron, de pronto, pensando en que la personalidad y las historias que la mujer contaban no calzaban con otra casa. Alicia sonrió y soltó un aullido.

—Por supuesto —rió —. Aunque no creo que a McGonagall le haya gustado —se carcajeó y Ron tuvo que unirse a su risa, pensando en lo molesta que se pondría la profesora con una estudiante tan problemática, como ella contaba que era —. Ni a mis padres, si me lo preguntas —volvió a soltar una risa.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Charlotte, en un susurro. Había pasado mucho rato en silencio observando el vacío de su vaso.

—Mi padre y mi hermanita son ravenclaw —aclaró Alicia —. Gryffindor no está mal, pero he sido algo así como la decepción. Nuestra madre es abogada, muggle.

Ron sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras devoraba su comida. Él sabía que Charlotte era mestiza, pero se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada de su familia, ni siquiera recordaba de qué casa se había graduado.

—Igual aunque no soy tan inteligente como para ser abogada muggle, me siento bastante cómoda en ese mundo —comentó Alicia, dándole un sorbo a su nuevo vaso de cerveza que había ordenado. Lo dejó sobre la mesa —¿No te parece extraño? — le preguntó a Ron y nuevamente puso una de sus manos sobre el brazo de él. Ron miró hacia su mano. Tenía las uñas largas y pintadas de rojo. Luego, la miró a los ojos.

La mujer era agradable, era divertida y era bastante bonita. Tenía el pelo castaño y tan sedoso y en curvas como el de Charlotte. Los labios también los tenía maquillados de rojo.

—No creo que le parezca extraño, los suegros del señor Weasley son dentistas —dijo Charlotte. No era ni por asomo una información necesaria para la conversación, pero Ron sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él.

Sus suegros.

Hermione.

Charlotte lo hizo a propósito. Alicia soltó el brazo de Ron y fulminó a su hermana con la mirada. Ron se carraspeó y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, sintiendo como sus orejas se ponían rojas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había ido hasta allí? Él era un hombre mayor. Tenía hijos. Era conocido. Todavía amaba a Hermione. Su secretaria estaba mirándolo coquetear con una mujer que apenas había conocido hoy. Todo el mundo sabría si cometía un error.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo, el mundo muggle no es tan desagradable como uno esperaría —dijo. Su tono de voz se volvió nuevamente formal. Se enderezó en la silla y soltó el tenedor y el cuchillo. Ya se había terminado el sándwich. Era cosa de terminarse la cerveza y poder irse.

—¿No vas a pedirte nada más? —preguntó Alicia a su hermana, que negó con la cabeza. Ron justamente le daba un último sorbo a su vaso —Bueno, yo sí, me estoy divirtiendo bastante.

Hizo un gesto con un brazo a una camarera que pasaba cerca y pidió dos jarros más de cerveza.

—Ya es tarde, cancelalos —pidió Charlotte. Alicia rodó los ojos.

—No te preocupes —habló Ron, por fin, permitiendo que la camarera retirara los utensilios sucios —. Las voy a dejar si se hace muy tarde —ofreció, principalmente para que Charlotte se quedara también, pero la chica negó con la cabeza. Le dio un último vistazo a su hermana, se comunicaron en silencio y suspiró.

—No se preocupe, señor, yo los dejo —Charlotte se puso de pie. Se había rendido. Ron se sintió incómodo y se puso de pie también. Charlotte estiró la mano y se la estrechó —. Nos vemos en la oficina. Y a ti te veo en la casa —dijo, mirando a su hermana que se despidió simplemente con la mano.

Ron se quedó mirando el camino que la muchacha emprendía hacia afuera del local. Volvió a sentarse y la mesera trajo las dos jarras de cerveza llenas.

—Bueno, salud —propuso Alicia levantando su vaso y chocándolo con el de Ron.

* * *

—¡Esto definitivamente tiene que ser lo más rico que he probado en mi vida! —chilló Rose, mientras se echaba otra cucharada de _créme brûlée_ a la boca. Hermione y Hugo se rieron mientras comían sus postres. Estaban en una cafetería de París y habían ordenado tres dulces distintos para compartirlos y probar de todo.

El viaje estaba siendo completamente lo que Hermione había soñado. Hugo se había encargado de organizar mil paseos y recorridos interesantes, tanto así que pensaban que les faltarían los días para recorrer la ciudad.

A pesar de que ella ya había estado allí dos veces con anterioridad, siempre habían cosas nuevas y bonitas que observar o probar. Y para sus hijos era la primera vez en Francia, así que había mucha emoción entre los tres.

—No me extraña que París le guste tanto a los abuelos —comentó Hugo, mirando por la ventana mientras la gente pasaba. Los padres de Hermione solían ir de vacaciones con frecuencia a esa ciudad, de hecho a menudo enviaban propuestas a congresos médicos en Francia sólo para tener la excusa de aprovechar algunos días allí —Lo que sí no puedo imaginarme es a papá aquí.

Hugo y Rose se rieron.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione, alzando las cejas.

Ron y ella habían pasado parte de su luna de miel en París. Era un hecho sabido por los niños.

—Demasiado… no sé— dijo Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros. Rose asintió.

—Es como imaginarse a tío Harry en... la playa —dijo Rose y Hugo soltó una carcajada. Hermione frunció el ceño. Se estaba perdiendo la broma.

—Parece una ciudad muy romántica, muy de eventos culturales… o quizá… algo femenina—dijo Hugo, explicándole a Hermione el chiste aunque un poco confundido al darse cuenta de que no tenía mucho fundamento —. O sea, yo las aguanto a ustedes una hora viendo perfumes y maquillajes, pero a él simplemente no lo veo haciendo eso.

Volvió a reír. Rose sonrió y bebió de su vaso de soda para poder seguir comiendo postres.

—Tu padre es culto _y_ romántico —dijo Hermione, como en un acto reflejo mientras pensaba en su visita con Ron hace tantos años a París. De hecho, Ron sí la había esperado mientras ella compraba perfumes y maquillajes franceses esa vez. Se había quejado un poco, pero como cualquier hombre.

Sintió que se sonrojaba ante el recuerdo y ante la mirada sorprendida de sus hijos.

—¿En serio era romántico? —preguntó Rose, en un susurro.

Una parte de ella no podía creérselo. Sus padres nunca habían sido una pareja empalagosa, eran bastante formales y quizá vergonzosos. Ella tenía recuerdos de haber salido a comer con ellos en San Valentín, cuando eran niños y verlos besarse a escondidas cuando pensaban que ellos dos no estaban mirando, en el patio o durante algún juego de quidditch en la madriguera. En navidad siempre se ponían cariñosos, pero nunca se sintió incómoda por ello, porque nunca era un cariño público o exagerado. Desde que entró a Hogwarts los veía tan poco que no estaba segura de qué tan amorosos eran el uno con el otro.

Además, a nadie le gusta pensar en sus padres de _ese_ modo.

—Bueno, igual depende de qué es lo que entiendes por "romántico" —dijo Hugo, con el tonito de voz típico que usaba para ofender a su hermana —. No veo a papá siendo un ridículo como Steve.

Rose rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, pero se puso colorada.

—¿Quién es Steve? —preguntó Hermione, aliviada del cambio de tema.

—Un muchacho que está enamorado de Rose, pero es lamentable… —dijo Hugo, riéndose.

— _Ahrg_ , te odio —escupió Rose, entre dientes. Ahora estaba completamente roja.

De a poco, le contaron. Steve era un muchacho de Hufflepuff, del mismo curso de Rose y que aparentemente había hecho público su preferencia por la chica hace tiempo, enviándole dulces y monitos de peluche que a Rose más que gustarle, le avergonzaban. No había aceptado salir con él por lo mismo.

—Deberías pedirle con buenas palabras, que se detenga si es que no estás interesada —aconsejó Hermione, sonriendo. Era increíble. Esto era lo que ella quería. Tiempo de calidad con sus hijos. Rose rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Le gusta, mamá, pero le da vergüenza que le guste porque es un poquito perdedor— soltó Hugo, muerto de risa.

—Ay, cállate tú —soltó Rose, enrojeciendo nuevamente. Hermione no pudo contenerse, se echó a reír. Rose también se puso a reír. Luego de unos segundos toda la cafetería los miraba porque no podían parar.

Cuando terminaron de comerse los dulces, pagaron la cuenta y comenzaron a caminar por las calles. Rose se enganchó del brazo de su madre y dejó caer la cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Hugo las obligaba a detenerse frente a tiendas, estatuas o edificios bonitos para tomarles fotos.

—Mamá —dijo Rose, cuando estuvieron dentro de una librería, mirando hacia el mismo estante de libros.

Si algo tenían en común los tres era el respeto y gusto por los libros. Casi habían salido disparados cada cual en direcciones distintas apenas habían entrado a esa tienda. Hermione le indicó a Rose que le prestaba atención con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras leía los títulos en francés de algunas novelas —. Papá dejó de ser romántico contigo y… por eso… ¿por eso pasó esto?

Hermione suspiró. Había sido una ilusa si había pensado que Rose iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle sobre lo que había soltado hace un rato. Se encogió de hombros y pensó.

Sí. Ron había dejado de ser romántico. Pero nunca lo había sido tanto en primer lugar. Ella tampoco. Esa no era la razón.

—No realmente. Es complicado, Rose, ya te lo hemos dicho… —dijo, con delicadeza. No quería enfurecer a la chiquilla y que se arruinara la paz que hasta ahora habían llevado.

Rose asintió e inclinó la cabeza. La miró a los ojos.

—Todavía lo quieres — dijo. No fue una pregunta. Hermione pestañeó con rapidez porque sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Maldita costumbre de llorar por todo. Se carraspeó. Rose le tomó la mano, en señal de comprensión y apoyo.

Era cierto. Y quizá París había sido la ciudad equivocada para visitar. Tenía recuerdos tan bonitos con él allí, pero a los niños les había agradado tanto la idea cuando lo propuso que no se había parado a pensar en esto. Y maldición, pensar en Ron era terrible. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Pero no era justo. No era justo pensar en él ahora y arruinarse el día, y a sus hijos, por su pena y por su culpa.

—Bueno, tú quieres a Steve… —dijo Hermione, soltando una risa y logrando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Rose soltó un bufido y se rió, mordiéndose los labios —. Rose, creo que no voy a dejar de quererlo nunca —confesó.

Rose tomó mucho aire. La confesión de su madre la tomó por sorpresa. De pronto, la entendía y se compadeció de ella. El amor era tan complicado. Ella apenas comenzaba a entenderlo, apenas empezaba a sentir atracción con chicos y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ellos ni cómo manejar una relación.

La voz de su madre sonaba tan sabia como desoladora. Era la experiencia de vivir un amor tan intenso que ella no lograba siquiera imaginarlo. Hermione se lo decía como si la quisiera consolar. Con un tono de " _tu padre y yo siempre nos tendremos cariño, siempre seremos una familia"_. Pero no era sólo eso. Lo sabía. No se lo decía como mamá solamente, se lo contaba como a una amiga, como mujer.

Rose asintió y le dio un apretón a la mano de su madre.

—Supongo que él también te querrá para siempre —dijo, porque se lo imaginaba y porque no podía concebir que fuera de otra manera.

Hermione sonrió.

—Lo sé —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Rose se rió —. Ahora elige algo para que te compre o perderás tu oportunidad.

Rose soltó una risa y se fue corriendo nuevamente hacia la sección de ciencias de donde pensaba coger uno o dos libros para llevarse.

—Mamá, mira. ¡Nietzsche! —gritó Hugo, con un ejemplar en la mano. Hermione rodó los ojos y asintió, autorizando la compra, mientras el vendedor sonreía ante la emoción de Hugo.

Al hacerse de noche, se fueron a la habitación de hotel que estaban compartiendo. Como quería pasar muy desapercibida, Hermione hizo todos los arreglos del viaje del modo muggle. Aunque todo era más lento, la comodidad de los hoteles muggles era mucho mayor que el de las posadas mágicas, aunque más caros. Pero la privacidad y las atenciones lo valían.

La amplia suite que habían reservado tenía una cama en una habitación separada, unida por una puerta y los niños habían discutido mucho por quien se quedaba con esa exclusividad, siendo Hugo finalmente el que había ganado. "¡Otro privilegio de género!" había gritado Rose ese día, sin estar muy enojada. Compartir habitación con su madre había resultado entretenido.

En cuanto llegaron, cada uno cayó rendido sobre su cama. Estaban exhaustos con tanta caminata, compras y turisteo. Luego de un rato, Hugo se puso a ver una película en la tele y Rose se puso a ordenar los souvenirs y las cosas que había comprado con el dinero que Ron les había regalado para las vacaciones. Hermione decidió tomar un baño de tina, argumentando que quería probar uno de los productos de belleza que habían comprado con Rose esa tarde.

Pero la verdad era que quería un rato a solas.

Los días habían pasado sin que pensara o se preocupara por Ron. Estaba tan feliz de ver a sus hijos disfrutar el paseo que había orquestado, estaba tan cansada al final del día, que se dormía sin regalar ningún pensamiento a la tristeza que le daba pensar en él.

Pero si Hugo no lo hubiese sacado a colación, durante la tarde en la cafetería, habría acabado pensando en él de todos modos. Se sumergió hasta el cuello en el agua y la espuma tibia y olorosa. Lo último que recordaba era a Ron desde lejos, despidiéndose de sus hijos en el aeropuerto. Apenas la había mirado, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron pudo ver que él estaba enojado. Enojado con ella por ser tan terca, por llevarse a los niños de vacaciones sin él, porque el verano se escurría como agua entre los dedos sin que lograran reconciliarse.

Otra imagen la golpeó en seguida. La de Ron, un montón de años más joven, posando frente a la entrada del Louvre, donde habían estado el día anterior con Hugo y Rose, para que ella le tomara una foto. Lo recuerda, aburrido después de una hora mientras ella hablaba y hablaba sobre las obras de arte. Lo recuerda pidiéndole que vayan a comer y ella explicándole lo difícil que era conseguir entradas, que tenían que aprovechar la oportunidad de aprender y observar cosas únicas. Recuerda que a Ron le sonaron las tripas por el resto del paseo en el museo, pero se calló sólo para dejarla que disfrutara lo que a ella le apetecía mirar. Siempre hacía eso. Se quejaba hasta que se daba cuenta que no iba a ganar y entonces cedía, para verla feliz.

Recordó.

— _Vas a tener que recompensarme por esto— dijo Ron, mientras se dejaba caer en un banco y soltaba un suspiro. Hermione se sentó a su lado y destapó la botella de agua que habían comprado recién para beberla casi toda de un trago._

— _¿Tan mal te la has pasado?— le preguntó ella. Él se encogió de hombros y le quitó la botella para tomarse el resto del agua._

— _No, pero ha sido larguísimo. Es gigante este museo —se quejó. Hermione asintió._

— _Bueno, sí. Lo siento. También estoy muy cansada, pero en defensa de este largo recorrido: ahora eres un poco más culto que más de la mitad de la población mundial —anunció ella, sonriendo. Ron soltó un bufido._

— _Justo lo que deseaba —respondió él, con ironía pero incapaz de aguantarse la risa ante su emoción. Hermione suspiró y estiró las piernas. Le dolían los pies y tenía ganas de tomarse otra botella de agua._

— _Vámonos a descansar por hoy. Mañana seguimos recorriendo —propuso ella, sacando el mapa de su bolsillo y buscando la estación de metro en la que tenían que bajarse para ir a su hotel._

 _Ron la tomó de la cintura y le besó el cuello. Ella soltó una risa y le dio un golpe en un hombro._

— _Estamos en público, Ronald —le recordó ella, aunque se dejó, riéndose y metiéndose el pelo detrás de las orejas. Le dio un beso en la cara. Ron la besó en los labios._

— _Pero ninguno de estos franchutes nos conoce —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione le tapó la boca y abrió los ojos muy grandes._

— _No digas eso— le reprendió, riéndose. Ron le dio un beso en la palma de la mano y ella la giró para que le besara el dorso y los dedos. Se miraron muy intensamente. Luego se besaron casi con la misma intensidad._

— _Ya, sí, vámonos al hotel —dijo Ron, mirándola de manera pícara. Hermione se echó a reir y se puso de pie. Le tendió una mano._

— _Pensé que tenías hambre._

— _Pensé que querías "descansar" —dijo él, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos antes de tomarle la mano. Hermione sonrió._

— _Podemos pedir comida al cuarto —propuso ella. Ron se echó a reír, le soltó la mano para tomarla de la cintura y besarla con tanto ímpetu que la levantó del piso._

— _Ya veo porqué le llaman luna de miel a esto— dijo, cuando empezaron a caminar hacia el metro, tomados de la mano. Hermione asintió y se mordió los labios._

— _¿Se te va a pasar? —le preguntó ella, al borde de la escalera. El calor del subterráneo ya podía sentirse, las personas salían y entraban por montones, casi empujándolos._

— _¿Qué cosa?— dijo él, confundido. Hacían un atochamiento conversando en la escalera, así que la bajaron con rapidez, todavía mirándose algo confundidos. Hermione se encogió de hombros._

— _Quizá es porque recién estamos casados. Me refiero a que después ya no será igual —dijo ella, mientras cargaba la tarjeta para el tren en una máquina que Ron no pudo ni quiso intentar aprender a usar —. Ya no tendrás tantas ganas de estar conmigo._

 _Ron se abrumó ante lo pesado de la conversación, el ruido de la estación subterránea y la posibilidad de una discusión. Porque lo que ella decía era posible. Podía pasarles. A muchas parejas les pasa._

— _Espero que no —respondió, sinceramente. Hermione lo miró fijamente —. Quisiera prometerte que no será así, pero si es que pasa en unos ochenta años (porque no pasará antes), me lo vas a sacar en cara._

 _Hermione soltó una risa y le tomó una mano. Se imaginaba a sí misma sacandolo en cara, vaya que la conocía bien._

— _Te amo —le dijo ella y se puso de puntitas en los pies para darle un beso corto en los labios. Ron sonrió contra su boca._

— _Yo a ti. Pero ya vámonos, me urge descansar… —le dijo él, tomándola de la cintura y empujándola hacia la fila de personas que esperaba pasar su tarjeta para subir a los trenes. Hermione se rió fuerte y lo tiró de un brazo hacia la fila más corta._

Se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo ante el recuerdo. Aunque primero había pensado que le daría pena. Porque es cierto que ella y Ron se han distanciado. Que podría decirse que dejaron de tener ganas de estar juntos. Pero no era así. Hoy, cuando se lo dijo a Rose en la librería no mentía. Iba a quererlo siempre, una parte profunda de ella lo sabía hace mucho tiempo, pero se había enfrentado ahora a la verdad.

Lo de ella y Ron era especial. Distinto. Lo habían construido juntos, con tanto esfuerzo y con tanto gusto.

Tenía que dejar de lamentarse. Dejar de esquivarlo. Dejar de hacer cosas que los distanciaran, como no avisarle de las vacaciones, como negarse a hablar a solas con él, como sacarle en cara todos los errores que ha cometido, como si ella no hubiese cometido ninguno. Repasó en su mente los últimos días. Ron había intentado acercarse a ella y hablarle civilizadamente, pero ella siempre terminaba en un nudo de furia porque no podía soportar lo que les había pasado.

¿Qué estaba esperando?

Una parte de ella lo sabía. Y era terrible. Pero esto les había pasado hace tiempo. Cuando todavía eran jóvenes y tenían conflictos, Hermione siempre sabía inconcientemente que él volvería a pedirle disculpas, le diría cosas bonitas y volvería todo a ser como antes.

El hecho de que él haya aceptado irse ese día todavía la desconcertaba. Que haya pasado un mes en el que él no ha dejado de culpabilizarla, que no se ha acercado a ella de maneras románticas, que no ha hecho sino descansar de ella no sólo la desconcierta sino que le rompe el corazón. Pero es terrible pensarlo así, Hermione lo sabe.

Siempre se queja de que Ron la daba por sentado, pero quizás era ella que lo pensaba así. Quizá era ella la que sabía que podía comportarse mañosa y despreocupada porque él iba a quererla de todos modos, como había hecho todo el tiempo. Quizá ha estado esperando todo este tiempo que sea él quien de el primer paso, que sea él quien confiese que la extraña y la quiere. Suspiró.

Sus celos por Charlotte habían sido injustificados. Habían sido un grito para que él volviera a prestarle atención y devoción, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata. Él no se había justificado, no la había llenado de atenciones, no había estado dispuesto a cumplir sus caprichos. Hermione se daba cuenta ahora, lejos de su casa y lejos de él, que había estado esperando eso todo este tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Más imágenes de Ron la invadieron. Tuvo ganas de llorar por la impaciencia que sentía por besarlo y abrazarlo de nuevo. Lo deseaba allí, dentro de la tina, con ella. Sus brazos anchos, su cuerpo tibio y alto. Casi podía sentirlo, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

Tuvo que obligarse a salir del baño para dejar de pensar en recuerdos románticos o eróticos.

Estaba decidido. Iba a intentarlo de nuevo e iba a cambiar. Ron lo valía.

* * *

Ron y Alicia caminaban callejón abajo en la oscuridad. Se había hecho de noche, pero casi no se habían dado cuenta entre la conversación y la cerveza. Ron había decidido, en cuanto Charlotte había salido por la puerta que no tenía porqué privarse de un poco de diversión por miedo al qué dirán. Alicia era agradable y simpática, muy divertida y tenía muchas historias interesantes que contarle, además, no era la típica bruja que esperaba que él verborreara sobre sus misiones como auror o sobre Harry. No le hacía mal a nadie.

Atravesaron por el caldero chorreante para salir a Londres muggle. Ron caminó con la cabeza gacha, pero inmediatamente alguien le conoció.

—Hey, Weasley —le saludó Mike Filch, que junto a su esposa cenaban allí. Ambos trabajaban en el ministerio, en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos. Ron los saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. En seguida, los ojos de Antonieta Filch se posaron sobre Alicia. Luego, le sonrió.

Ron maldijo en sus adentros.

Caminó en silencio nuevamente junto a Alicia.

—¿Quienes eran? —preguntó la chica, cuando notó que Ron volvía a no decir nada.

—Colegas del trabajo —respondió—. De mi otro trabajo —aclaró. Alicia soltó una risita.

—Dos trabajos, cualquiera diría que te explotan, pero seguro eres un mandamás en el otro también —bromeó. Ron se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no. Pero sí, es cierto que no me explotan —concedió, pensando en que realmente tenía ciertos beneficios por ser amigo de Harry. Y, en definitiva, por ser medio famoso.

Claro que eso traía muchos problemas adicionales.

Su separación de Hermione no había pasado desapercibida para nadie. Y ahora los chismosos del matrimonio Filch lo habían visto conversar con otra mujer desconocida. No era bueno.

—Yo vivo por aquí cerca —dijo Alicia, indicando con el dedo hacia la derecha de la calle principal a la que habían llegado —O sea, mi familia.

Ron asintió. Se sorprendió nuevamente de no tener idea dónde vivía Charlotte, después de tantos meses trabajando con ella.

La acompañó. Era de noche y él no tenía nada a lo que llegar con urgencia. Alicia se acercó un poco a él y le tomó el brazo. Ron, mientras relataba una historia sobre un partido de quidditch al que había asistido recibió la compañía sin tanta incomodidad como antes. En cuanto Charlotte se había ido, Alicia había dejado de ser tan directamente coqueta. Se había soltado y actuaba naturalmente, la conversación había fluido con mucha facilidad cuando los dos estaban relajados.

Por alguna razón, ahora que caminaba hasta su casa, parecía el final de una cita. Ron tenía las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sostenía en un brazo su capa, que se había quitado para no llamar la atención en el lado muggle de la ciudad.

Cuando estuvieron frente a una casa amplia de dos pisos, Alicia se detuvo y se soltó de su agarre.

—Hemos llegado. Te invitaría a pasar pero no creo que...—

—No —dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza y riendo. Alicia asintió. La situación era un poco incómoda—. Te dejo, entonces, me la he pasado muy bien.

Ron era sincero, se alejó un paso de la chica y asintió con la cabeza, esperando que entrara. Alicia se mordió el labio inferior y se detuvo, indecisa, en el pórtico. Se giró hacia él y todo lo siguiente pasó muy rápido.

Le besó los labios, poniéndose de puntitas y presionando su boca decididamente contra la de Ron. Ron, en un acto reflejo la tomó de la cintura y le devolvió el beso, que por unos segundos se volvió bastante apasionado hasta que todo en él protestó cuando la mujer le abrazó la cintura para atraerlo hacia ella.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Ron, soltandola y casi empujándola hacia atrás. Sintió su rostro enrojecido y sintió que la voz le temblaba, entre los nervios y las emociones entremezcladas que estaba sintiendo.

Alicia se tocó los labios con los dedos, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba esforzándose por no empezar a hablar.

—No puedo, yo… estoy casado. Lo siento, no sé qué pasó —balbuceó Ron. Se disculpaba aunque no sabía porqué se disculpaba con ella.

—Tenía entendido que estabas separado —argumentó ella. Ron asintió y miró hacia el suelo. Luego negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! —gritó. La chica dio un salto, sorprendida. Ron chasqueó la lengua y levantó las manos para sostenerla de los hombros. Su intención era aclararle la situación, o pedirle disculpas por gritarle, pero en cuanto puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la mujer tuvo que soltarla. Se sintió como si una opresión tremenda le golpeara el pecho, las manos le ardieron. —Debo irme, discúlpame por darte una impresión equivocada. No puedo.

Se giró y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria en la que venían. No era la dirección de su departamento, pero no estaba pensando. Mientras se alejaba e intentaba calmar su respiración agitada, no le interesaba a donde ir. Podía aparecerse después.

Caminó sin parar, casi corrió hasta que llegó a una plaza de una población desconocida. Se sentó en un banco. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

¿Qué había hecho?

Se había pasado la tarde coqueteando con una mujer que apenas había conocido. La había besado. Porque no podía engañarse, no había sido acosado, él le había correspondido el beso, la había tomado de la cintura y por unos segundos lo había disfrutado. Su cuerpo lo había disfrutado.

Se tomó la cara con las manos.

Desde el día en que Hermione lo besó por primera vez, no había vuelto a besar a otra mujer.

Nunca.

Se enfureció. Alicia no era merecedora de ese título. Nadie lo era. Él no era un hombre infiel. Nunca se había sentido remotamente inclinado a serlo. No le había faltado la oportunidad, claro. Con frecuencia en su juventud distintas mujeres habían sido lo suficientemente coquetas como para tentar a un hombre menos enamorado, pero él siempre ponía la balanza y se daba cuenta que nada valía lo suficiente como para perder a Hermione. Desde que sus hijos entraron a Hogwarts, Ron se había vuelto lo suficientemente viejo como para ya no recibir miradas sugestivas. O Hermione se había vuelto lo suficientemente poderosa en el Ministerio para que ninguna bruja se atreviera siquiera a pensarlo.

Lo que fuera, no le importaba. Él no era un infiel.

¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Por qué se sentía como si la hubiese traicionado, a pesar de que no vivía junto a ella hace más de un mes? Caminó erráticamente por la plaza de juegos y sintió que iba a ponerse a gritar. Trató de controlarse. En eso, el teléfono celular que cargaba en su bolsillo emitió un chirrido. Se sobresaltó y lo sacó, temeroso.

Era un mensaje de Rose.

" _Ojalá estés teniendo un fin de semana entretenido. No trabajes en tu día libre. Acá te extrañamos mucho... ¡Te queremos!"_

El mensaje venía acompañado de algo así como cinco o seis fotografías de ella y Hugo en distintos lugares de París. Una de Hugo haciendo una cara chistosa contenía en el fondo, la figura borrosa de Hermione. Se podía notar que estaba riendo.

Volvió a sentarse en el banco y soltó un bufido, sentía que iba a estallar de ira y de pena. Logró calmarse luego de unos minutos, intentó respirar exageradamente para tranquilizarse. Una pandilla de adolescentes lo miraban fijamente desde los columpios. Se puso de pie y caminó con dignidad, alejándose de la población hasta algún pasadizo en el que logró aparecerse hasta su departamento.

Se apareció tan mal que se cayó de bruces en el suelo de la sala, sintiéndose extraño se tocó la cara. Se había dejado atrás la barba. Hace muchos años que no le pasaba. Puso la tetera a hervir y se dirigió hasta el baño, donde tuvo que vomitar no sabe si por el mareo, la excesiva cantidad de cerveza o por los nervios de las emociones que sentía. Cuando logró calmarse, se preparó un té.

La mirada de Charlotte al día siguiente delataba que sabía lo que había pasado, pero que por supuesto no iba a decir nada. Ron sentía demasiada vergüenza, así que en cuanto pudo, se escapó diciéndole a George que todo lo que él podía hacer, Charlotte podría hacerlo mejor. No podía soportar seguir allí pensando en sus errores. Pensando en Hermione. Sintiendo que Charlotte le juzgaba.

Desde la chimenea, viajó hasta la madriguera. Tuvo suerte. Percy, Bill y sus familias ya no estaban. En toda la estancia sólo se escuchaba Celestina Warbeck.

—¡Ay, niño, qué susto me has dado! —gritó su madre, que hasta un segundo atrás cantaba en voz alta las canciones mientras tejía sentada en un sofá —. No estaba esperando a nadie, tu padre trabajará hasta tarde en la oficina, casi me he muerto de la impresión.

—Lo siento —dijo Ron. Miró hacia sus zapatos y se sacudió el hollín de la túnica —. ¿Estás sola, dices?

Molly asintió. Inmediatamente notó que algo andaba mal. Dejó el tejido a un lado y se puso de pie. La imagen era tan peculiar como siempre. La anciana señora Weasley, casi tres cabezas más pequeña que su hijo parecía intimidarlo con la mirada. Ron asentía con la cabeza y se mordía los labios, mientras miraba a su madre. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Ron, ¿ha pasado algo? —Ron negó con la cabeza, pero una lágrima se le escapó. Molly soltó un jadeo —¿Están Hermione o los niños bien? —preguntó, tomándole las manos.

Ron ahora soltó un sollozo que sacudió todo su cuerpo y se abalanzó sobre su madre. Tuvo que agacharse mucho para esconder el rostro en su cuello, mientras Molly le sobaba la espalda y murmuraba frases contenedoras.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola!

Supongo que tengo que dar explicaciones.

Quería subir capítulo rápido, para mantener contentos a mis lectores y quería mantenerme contenta a mí, escribiendo un poquito de romance. Así que ha salido esto. No es muy alegre, y no avanza en nada la trama del misterio (que calma, está avanzando en mi cabeza, lo juro que el próximo cap tendrá de todo), pero es algo de la dinámica familiar.

Había notado que Hermione estaba muy esquiva, así que la hice reflexionar estas cosas. Incluí un recuerdo bonito, para que haya de todo. Y bueno, hice que Ron sufriera, pero por algo extraño. Pueden odiarlo si quieren, pero no me lo basheen porque no es necesario. Ron es vida. Ron es amor.

Me siento muy intranquila, nunca había escrito infidelidad. Pero esto es como el tema clásico de Ross y Rachel de Friends, ¿fue infidelidad si estaban on a break? _We were on a break!_

Bueno, decidanlo ustedes. Yo ya tomé mi decisión. Pero ahora voten, le cuenta o no le cuenta a Hermione jejeej, ¿qué creen? En fin, espero leerlos pronto, un saludo.


End file.
